


Phases of The Night

by 6phoenix6flame6



Series: Phases [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6phoenix6flame6/pseuds/6phoenix6flame6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Sirius Remus fears for Harry's mental stability so he visits the Dursleys' . What he finds out is horrifying. Now with the help of someone unexpected he moves Harry and his cousin across the pond to a place called Forks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AN:This story is also posted on AFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is also posted on AFF, so if you have read it there as well and its familiar to you I have not stole it. I'm under the same user name as I am here.
> 
> Also, Harry Potter and Twilight are owned by their respectable authors, and I make nothing from writing this as this is just for fun :D

Chapter One:

Harry slowly walked up to the front of number four Privet drive. He had just lost Sirius a week prier and Dumbledore had the nerve to send him back to the oppressing Dursleys. He could easily be safe at the order headquarters as he could at this hell hole.

He'd barely made it through the door before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck, and dragged through the house. He'd been trying to get out of his Uncle’s hold when he was punched hard in the solar plexus by his Uncle’s other beefy hand.

“Stop it you stupid freak," his Uncle sneered while clamboring through the house.

Vernon had dragged Harry to the basement door where his Aunt stood with a look of loathing. She held open the door while her husband threw Harry down the stairs. Harry went sailing into the darkness of the basement. He hit half the steps on the way down before colliding harshly with the unforgiving cement floor.  
Harry groaned, his body aching, although the pain wasn’t as bad as the Cruciatus. He barely noticed his uncle’s thundering steps on the stairs.

“You’re going to join the other freak,” Vernon lifted Harry by his hair and dragged him over to the far wall.

Harry’s eyes widened as he spotted what looked to be his cousin. He couldn’t understand why Dudley was half beaten and chained to the wall, but as he took in the image, Harry was thrown against the other wall, banging his head off of it in the process. He slunk to the floor.  
In his daze, he was roughly chained to the wall with his arms above him.

Vernon walked away after giving a kick to both the boys, and back upstairs to his wife.

Harry took a good look at his cousin. The slightly older teen looked horrible. He had lost a large amount of weight, and wasn’t as large as the last time Harry had seen him, possibly half the size. It looked like he had been chained up for more then a few days; his lips were cracked and bleeding, his clothing was torn and dirty with rust coloured stains, most likely from his own blood. Most of the skin that Harry could see: arms, legs and chest were covered in bruises and lacerations.

Harry waited until he heard the TV turn on upstairs before he addressed his cousin.

“Oy... Dudley, what Happened? Why is he doing this?” Harry asked in a quiet whisper. He watched as his cousin gave a weak glare at him before shifting, the chains rattling.

Dudley studied him for a few more silent moments before he gave a sigh and licked his cracked lips.

“Lets...” Dudley’s voice cracked. His voice was scratchy and hoarse, like his throat was stuffed with sand paper. “Lets just say that you are not the only freak in the family now. And HE,” Dudley gave a curt nod upwards towards the sound of the TV, “HE did not like it and decided to do something about it.” 

Harry gritted his teeth. He couldn’t believe Vernon would do that to his own son. He paused. On the other hand, actually, he could. Situations like his own and that of his cousin, made him agree with Voldemort: that muggles should be squashed. 

However, before he could get too far with his thoughts, his mother’s voice, pleading for Voldemort to kill her instead, sifted through his memories.

“I’m sorry this had to happen to you,” Harry said quietly, staring at the floor.

Dudley gave a bitter laugh. “I guess I’m sorry for all the name calling and bullying I did when we were younger.” 

“That was not entirely your fault. You learn from the best.” Harry shook his head. “I blame him more.”

They sat in silence for a while, Harry figuring it to be about an hour before he spoke next.

“How often does he come down here?”  
“He comes down here once a day for his sessions on trying to cure me of my freakishness.” Dudley gave a small growl, before giving a defeated sigh. “SHE comes down here every three days to give me water and half a slice of bread so I will live longer for her husband to continue his sessions.”

“Fuck,” Harry glared up at the celling. His life would never turn peaceful- instead it seemed to be more and more fucked up.

First some madman had to go after his family and kill his parents. Then he got abandoned on his magic-hating relatives' doorstep, spend the next ten years living as a slave, being verbally and physically abused. Then when he turned eleven he found out he was a wizard and became part of a world where he was viewed as a hero and with a high price on his head of never-ending slander and tabloid exposure. 'Let us not forget the small fact that ever since I stepped into the magical world, my life has been at stake and that I've nearly died over 24 times', he thought bitterly. 

Now he had to come back to this?! His so called loving uncle and aunt’s place where he was supposed to be SAFE from Voldemort- or at least that’s what Dumbledore had said. He should not have to worry about being safe from his relatives beyond their usual treatment of him in the past. That he could handle. What his cousin had gone through? He didn’t think he would last long at all. 

He contemplated the idea of which would be better in this moment- leaving the wizarding world all-together or having Voldemort find him.

“How long have you been down here?” Harry asked, closing his eyes.

“Two and half weeks.”

Harry’s eyes snapped opened and stared at his cousin. 

Dudley raised an eyebrow. “You wonder how I haven’t truly snapped yet?”

Harry could only nod.

“Hell if I should know. Maybe its because I keep thinking of, if I ever escaped, I would torture them worse then what they’ve done to me so far. That I would give them a taste of their own medicine.”  
“Even though that seems to be helping you keep your mind, I don’t think that’s a heathy way of thinking.” Harry bit his lip. He couldn’t talk much, as he had similar thoughts about a couple of his past professors and of Voldemort. Hell, he had even thought of trying to torture and kill Bellatrix after she had taken his godfather from him. Well, technically he did try to torture her, but he wasn’t strong enough.

“At this point I really don’t care. Afterwards, maybe.” Dudley paused before continuing. “Though I suggest we get a little sleep. With you back who knows if he’ll be back down again today.”

Harry nodded, shifting to get as comfortable as possible. He then began to go through the process of mediation. He had read in a book on wandless magic that it takes a great deal of concentration and a lot of mediation to try and sense your inner core magic, before even beginning an attempt at wandless magic.

 

Harry was awoken from his subsconscious by the slamming of a door and the pounding of footsteps as his uncle thudded down the stairs. It seemed that Harry had been in deep meditation throughout the entire night.

Harry quickly looked to his cousin and saw him tense in his chains and glared as Vernon appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh good you're both awake. Now you can watch as the other gets his lesson of the day.” Vernon grinned evilly as he marched over to Dudley. He unhooked the chain from the wall and dragged Dudley to the middle of the room where he threw the heavy set chains over a support beam before wrestling a gag into his son’s mouth.  
“Now we can’t have you alerting the neighbors with your screaming today, can we? You’ve quieted down since we started but we won't be taking any chances.” He looked over at Harry with a leer and looked back at Dudley.He grinned wickedly. "We remember what happened last time, don't we?" When Dudley didn't answer, Vernon punched him in the stomach, making Dudley grunt and heave as he tried to catch his breath.  
“You fucken bastard!” Harry spat out trying to kick out at overly large man’s legs.  
“Don’t worry you’ll get your turn soon enough,” Vernon said, moving a little bit out of the way.  
“HELP! HELP! HELP!” Harry started screaming at the top of his lunges.  
Vernon kicked at his head, successfully catching the side of his face with the side of his thick boot and with the force, Harry’s head bounced off the wall behind him. He instantly felt dizzy and slumped over.  
Vernon smirked smugly at the spot of blood smeared on the wall were the little brat’s head had connected.  
“We’ll have to deal with his mouth soon enough,” Vernon muttered darkly to himself before turning back to his son.  
“Now its time for fun.”  
Dudley’s eyes widened and he began to struggle in his binds as Vernon picked up a whip with nine tails with little spikes at the end of each.  
Vernon raised his arm above his head and brought the whip down with a crack. He smiled at Dudley’s sweat muffled screams.

 

Remus ran a hand through his hair as he tried to listen to what the headmaster was saying. His thoughts were preoccupied of Harry and Sirius. His lover was dead and gone, but their adopted pup was somewhere else. His wolf-side was displeased that their pup was not within reach to comfort the probably upset and distraught boy.

“Now young Harry is at his relatives, I wish for him not to be disturbed. He is likely taking Mr.Black’s death pretty hard, and needs time to mourn.” Dumbledore gave a sad sigh looking at a select few of the Order members; the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus.

Remus heard a soft snort to his left. He took a quick look and saw Snape gave a small shake of his head. Likely he didn’t believe in the Headmaster’s choice. Remus’ wolf silently agreed with the potion master.

“Next order of business. Now that the Ministry has declared Voldemort to have returned, he must be preparing to strike soon and strike hard.” Dumbledore switched his gaze from the young ones to Snape.

“Severus, has he given you any instructions?” The Headmaster asked.

Snape stood a little straighter when he was addressed. “Not to me personally, but he has asked most of his followers, those who have children fifteen and older, to gather them and bring them to be initiated.” There was a collective gasp from some of the other members at that.  
“See if you can find those who do not wish their children to become Death Eaters and see if we can sway them to become spies.” 

Snape gave a sharp nod of his head.

“I believe that is all for this evening,” Dumbledore dismissed everyone and got up from the kitchen table.

“Severus may I speak with you please?” Snape stopped by the door and waited for the Headmaster to come to his side.

Remus was curious. Why did the Headmaster want to speak with Snape? Was there another mission for the Potion master that he couldn’t speak of while the rest of the order was around for fear of compromising it before it even began?

Remus waiting until the door to the kitchen was closed and quickly cast different spells upon himself and snuck out after the retreating Headmaster and Snape. He wasn’t a marauder for nothing, you know.

He followed the two into the Black Library making sure that he was quiet and out of site, knowing that the Headmaster was powerful enough to sense magic around him. Its a very good thing that Remus was a werewolf. He could stay out of the Headmaster’s rang but still be able to hear their conversation due to his enhanced abilities.

“What is it that you need of me, Headmaster?” Snape asked.

“Now that Lucius Malfoy had been arrested, young Draco would either still be in his mother’s care or yours.” The Headmaster started.

“The answer is no Headmaster.” Snape stated flatly.

Remus raised an eyebrow. What was it that the Headmaster was going to ask?

“Now Severus-”

“No,” Snape said forcefully. Remus was startled, Snape had never spoken to the Headmaster that way before.

“He could be a great spy for us-”

“I do not care Headmaster. I’m not risking my godson’s life, nor will I suggested it to his mother.” 

Remus felt weary. If the Headmaster was willing to use Draco Malfoy that way, disregarding his life, what the hell did he have plan for Harry?

Remus followed Severus out of the room after the Headmaster flooed to his office from the library, canceling the spells on him.

“Snape wait,” Remus called out before the dark haired man could reach the front foyer. 

Snape tensed and stopped. “What do you want, Wolf?”

Remus stopped and started fidgeting on the spot. Why had he called out to Snape?

“Not here- someone might over hear us,”

Snape followed Remus up the stairs and into Sirius’ old room. Remus knew the walls were charmed against any unwanted eavesdropping and it was sound proof. A charm Sirius added once they had gotten back together again after he had escaped from Azkaban.

“Well?” Snape gave a snarl. He looked around the room with distain.

Remus took a deep breath. “I want to get your opinion on something.”

Snape bared his teeth. “I don’t have time for this wolf.” He turned to leave.

“I saw you,” Remus said quickly getting the potion master to stop. “In the meeting, you did not agree with the Headmaster about Harry being left alone to mourn. You’ve had experience dealing with...troubled youth.” Remus worried his lip.

“Your point being?” Snape narrowed his eyes.

“Do you think Harry is at risked being left alone?” Remus asked, fearing the answer.

“Do you really want the answer to that?” Snape raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“If I ask for it, would you be willing to help?” Remus inquired.

“That depends,” The dark haired eyes narrowed further.

“I do not want Harry to stay at the Dursleys’ any longer. I am afraid he’ll off himself. I need your help in kidnapping Harry and taking him far away from here, even going as far as crossing the Atlantic.”

“I think that you maybe asking too much wolf.” Snape shook his head. 

“Things over here are going to heat up quickly, and I do not want Harry in the middle of this- to be use by the rest of the Wizarding world as a shield. You do not want Draco to become a death eater and follow in his father’s footsteps. You do not want him risking his life for those who would not think twice about him, nor risk their lives for him.”

Snape gave him a long look. 

After some time Snape answered.

“I have several contacts over seas. I have something set up just incase for emergencies. Give me a day, and then we’ll go and retrieve Potter from his relatives.”

Remus let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you Severus.” He gave a small smile. 

Severus glowered before turning on his heels and stalking from the room, robes billowing behind him.

 

Harry screamed around the gag in his mouth. Dudley was unconscious off to the side, already been given a thorough lesson for the day.

It was the third day of torture for Harry. His left hand had been shattered by Vernon using a sludge hammer on it the day before. His back was now littered with long ragged wounds caused by the cat-o-nine tails. And now Harry was bound to a table with Vernon pulling his nails off one by one on his right hand.

“By getting rid of these nails, your fingers becomes less of a whole and your freakishness won’t be able to be channeled properly,” Vernon explained yanking the last nail off with the pair of pliers in his hand.

Vernon unbound Harry from the table and back to the wall. He then walked off to the side and dragged Harry’s trunk and belongings into the boy’s view.

“Now we’re going to start on the next step.” Vernon popped open the lid.

Through his sluggishness Harry noticed Vernon started to take out his photo album, books, his robs, wand and firebolt. 

Harry started to panic. He couldn’t care less about his robes and books but the photo album is all that he had of his parents and the firebolt was the very first gift he received from his godfather. 

With out that particular wand he wouldn’t stand half a chance against Voldemort, since their wands were brothers.

Vernon watched gleefully as the boy struggled to try and save his precious freakish items. He laid them out of the table the boy had been bound to previously, and started on the books. 

He tore them apart and put them into a pile for him to bring up later to the fireplace to destroy. He then took the broomstick and an axe. He grinned evilly and brought the axe down. The wood split in half giving off sparks. He repeated the process until it was only a pile of kindling.

Harry felt blood run down his arms from where the rusty iron cuffs dug into his wrists, and from his right hand. He ignored it as he continued to struggle, trying to bite through the gag to scream out. He was furious; he didn’t care that it was a broomstick- he could replace that easily, but it was from Sirius.

Vernon picked up the photo album. One by one he he took each photo out, enjoying the tears of frustration rolling down the boy’s face, causing dirty and bloody tracks. Once all the photos were out of the album, he began to shred the album to pieces.

Harry gave a choke sob. Hagrid had hand-crafted that for him. 

“How pathetic, the little baby is crying over the pictures of his pathetic parents,” Vernon sneered as he brought a lighter up to the corner of the first photo- the one of Harry’s parents on their wedding day. 

The people in the photo moved to the far side away from the flame that was about to engulf them.

Harry screamed in rage, as he saw his parent’s silent screams of panic as the fire consumed them.

“You know, I really enjoy trying to squish the magic out of you,” Vernon stated as he continued the process to the rest of the photos. He gave a twisted smile at what he said next. 

“And to think, your Headmaster is paying me to do whatever I want with you.” Harry instantly stopped struggling, eyes bulging.

“Oh you didn’t know?” Vernon moved from behind the table and stepped closer to the chained boy. “He said that I could do whatever I wanted as long as he could sacrifice you in the end.” Vernon gripped Harry’s hair, yanking his head back.

“Oh yes, he’s just going to use you to get rid of the bad freak, modly something or another.” Vernon waved a hand. “You die in the process and he gets your vast fortune. Of course he said that we get a huge portion of it and long with the Weasels and some person name Gringer, or something along those line.” Vernon paused.

“Wait... isn’t that the name of your friends.” He gave a chuckle. “I guess they truly weren’t your friends then.”

Something snapped inside Harry. The Headmaster and his two best friends didn’t care for him- they had just wanted what money he had. Betrayal set in, he felt defeated some how. Had Sirius and Remus cared for him at all or was it all out of duty to his parents? 

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts,” Vernon laughed and retreated upstairs.

Harry slumped against the wall. His entire life no one cared about him. They said that they did but they truly didn’t mean it. He bet his parents didn’t care for him. His mother likely had regrets ever sacrificing her life for him. His dad probably thought his was a big disappointment. Hell, he was a parselmouth for Merlin’s sake. If they had lived long enough to know that, they probably would have dumped him somewhere too.

He looked up with half aware gaze. It would be easy to end his life then. The chains seemed long enough that if he stood up he could wrap them around his neck and just, let go. 

And he did just that. He stood up, unsteadily. With a shaky arms, he wrapped the chains around his neck. 

He shifted his gaze to his cousin’s unconscious form. He really didn’t want to leave his cousin alone to face another day with more torture, but he was done. He didn’t think he could face life after what has been revealed to him.

Harry took a deep breath. His legs collapsed beneath him, no longer able to support him. But that was okay, it was easier now. 

Harry felt his air cut off, lunges burned. He could see his life pass before his eyes before the void. Darkness had taken over.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:  
 Severus ended the firecall with his contact in the United States. He had just completed the last of the details for Potter’s escape- everything settled. Now all that was left was for arrival of Potter and Lupin.  

The dark haired man got to his feet stiffly. He really needed to get a better floo network, but he just didn’t use it enough to justify getting a new one.

  "Uncle Sev?"    Severus snapped his head around to the door of his library.

His godson stood there panting, holding himself up on the doorframe. Blood was starting to seep through the bandage around the left side of his face.  

"Draco, you shouldn't be out of bed," Severus rushed to his side, slipping an arm around the unstable boy.  

He helped the boy back to Severus’s Guest bedroom, wanting to question him about what happened, but knew that the boy had to recover first.

It was a day after Draco had left the castle for his home that he had tumbled out of Severus' fireplace, face blooded and unconscious, his mother dead beside him.   

Severus, once he had found Draco, had quickly assessed the wounds. There had been a large gash across the left side of his face, caused by a dark curse. He only knew that because it was so difficult to try and heal the wound enough so that the boy wouldn't bleed to death. However, his eye was now useless and would most likely start turning murky white as it began to heal.

  His left shoulder had also been dislocated, and his right leg broken in four places. Those had been the easiest to heal.  

Once in the Guest bedroom, Severus tucked the boy back into bed. The boy was exhausted; the trip down the hall had taken all of his effort.

  “Uncle Sev, where’s Mother?” The boy croaked out, wincing in pain as he tried to get himself comfortable.

  Draco gave his godfather a worried look when Severus did not answer right away.  

Severus rubbed a hand over his face and sat down on the edge of the bed.  

“Draco,” he started but was cut off.  

“She’s okay,right?” Draco shot himself back up into a sitting position, crying out in pain as he jarred his injuries.  

“Lay back down you foolish boy, or you’ll re-injure yourself.”   

Severus got Draco comfortable again before he answered

  “When I found you, she was already dead.”   

Draco’s chest tightened, his breath coming in short gasps, as though he was struggling to breathe. He couldn’t believe that his mother was dead. That couldn’t be. Even though he could not remember all that had happened, he swore that she had been right behind him when they’d jumped through the floo to Uncle Sev’s.  

“But-but,” Draco started hyperventilating, his chest burning with the last of his air.  

Severus jumped to his feet, hand going through a pocket in his robes and fished out a vile of calming draught. He popped the cork and tipped the contents into his godson’s mouth.  

Draco instantly began to calm down a bit.  

 "Draco, I'm going to have to put you into a healing sleep," Severus stated softly. Draco gripped his Uncle's hand.  

 "Draco, it will be okay, you were severely injured," he explained gently. "It will take only a day or two, and I'll be here watching over you."  

 Draco gave him a frightened look but nodded, showing that he understood and consented.   

Severus gave a gentle smile, one of the very few the dark man had ever bestowed and started to chant, running his wand over the young teen.  

 Once done he stood to leave the room. He paused at the doorway and looked back at the prone boy.   

"I promise I'll do whatever I can to do right by you. When you’re better and not before hand, I will take you away from all this," he vowed and left the room.

He needed to contact Lupin and see if he had reached the Potter boy alright.   He walked back to the library, and sat in his armchair, the muggle phone just beside him on an end table.   

Himself and Lupin had decided that the best way for them to communicate through this entire little mission would be through the muggle way.   

 Lupin, to the surprise of Severus, in his ever quest for knowledge had long ago had Lily Potter show him various Muggle items, and once even showed him how to use the telephone. Departing Diagon Alley into Muggle London, Lupin had picked up a new Cellphone model for this trip, using an alias as he was not willing to leave anything to chance.   

Severus quickly dialed the number Lupin had given him the day before.  He waited a few moments before someone picked up.  

“Severus?” Lupin’s voice sounded a little hollow through the phone connection.  

“Yes, have you got the boy yet?”

  “Just walking up to the front door, I will call you when I’ve checked on him,” The wolf stated.  

They said goodbye and hung up.  

Severus ran a hand over his face. He was going to have to do something with the body of Narcissa soon, there was only so long he could keep her body fresh.   

 

Remus ended the call. He stared at the house in front of him. He was a little afraid of what he would find beyond the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked.  

It felt like an eternity for someone to answer the door. When someone did, a horse faced woman that he had met once, opened the door though he was shocked at the smell that came to his nose.

  It was a repulsive smell of stale and fresh blood and human waste. He couldn’t understand how he hadn’t been able to smell it before now. There must be magic surrounding the house he thought. That was why he hadn’t been able to smell if anything had been wrong until now. Someone knew he would probably check on his pup and had placed a ward around the entire house!  

“Can I help you?” The horse face woman, Petunia if he remembered correctly, asked through narrow eyes.  

“Yes, I would like to see Harry, please,” he asked politely, even though he and his wolf side were fighting with themselves not to just burst in and find their pup.

  He watched as Petunia’s face paled and took an ill look.  

“The-theres n-no o-one here b-by that n-name,” the woman stammered and tried to close the door.

  Remus stopped it with his hand. “I know that he lives here, his scent is here,” Remus growled low in his throat. He knew his eyes were probably flashing amber, as his wolf came closer to the surface.

  “I assure you there is no one here by that-” Petunia cut herself off as the door, where the man in front of her gripped, cracked and splintered under his grip.

  “And I can assure you that he is here,” Remus shoved the door open with a bang, the woman jumped back against the wall as he stalked into her house.

“Where is he?” Remus asked barley controlling the wolf. He hardly noticed someone entering the small hall.  

“What in hell is going on here?” Vernon spat out. He had just come upstairs from being with the freakish boys to find a man accosting his wife.  

The man turned his attention to him. Vernon noticed that his eyes were glowing gold, and were those fangs?

  Remus turned his gaze onto the large man. He narrowed his eyes taking in the appearance of the man. There were bruising on his knuckles, blood splattered on his arms and a bit on the hem of his shirt.  

Remus snarled out and rushed the man.  

Vernon saw the beastly man charge at him, when the man was close he took a swing and found himself face first into the hallway wall.  

“What did you do to him?” Remus asked, yanking harshly on the arm he had pinned behind the larger man’s back, as the fingers of his other hand dug in painfully to the other’s shoulder and neck joint.

  “Get your bloody hands off of me you freak!” Vernon spat out.  

Petunia grabbed a vase off of the table stand by the door, raising it above her head, ready to smash it over the man’s head.  Remus sensed what the woman was trying to do and released his hand from the man’s shoulder and backhanded the woman. She went flying to the floor, blood running down her chin from a split lip and vase crashing to the floor. He turned his attention back to the man.

  “Where is Harry?” Remus asked with a growl.  

“I’m not telling, the freaks got what they’ve deserved.”  

Crack!

 Vernon screamed out as his arm broke in two.  

“Wrong answer.” Remus grabbed the man by the back of his head and slammed him face first into the wall, instantly knocking him out.  

Remus sniffed the air- the smell was coming from the basement. He rushed to the basement door and yanked it open. He nearly gagged at the smell. Grabbing his wand from the holster by his side, he descended the stairs.  

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he nearly vomited at the sight. There was Dudley, beaten to a bloody pulp, the only signs that he was alive were the faint sounds of his heartbeats.  

Remus quickly located Harry and gave out an anguished cry when he saw him. The son of his best friend had chains wrapped around his neck. He was all pale and bloodied. He rushed over, banishing the chains as he went. The boy slumped to the ground.

  Remus quickly checked for breathing and a heartbeat.

He couldn’t find any.   

“Damn it Harry! You can’t leave me like this, pup.” Tears were starting to run down Remus’s face as he laid Harry out flat.   

Waving his wand over the young boy’s heart, he muttered a spell in that would give it a slight electric shock. The boy’s body jumped as electricity ran through it. There was still no heartbeat.

  “Come on Harry!” He tried the spell again.   

Still the heart did not started.

  “You can’t fucking leave me!”

  Again he did the spell and waited.

  And waited.  

Just as he was about to give up, there it was. The soft thud-dump thud-dump of the boy’s heart starting.

  Harry drew in a ragged breath.  

Remus let out a sob of relief and hugged Harry’s still unconscious body to him. Tears started pouring down his face.

  “Thank Merlin.”

  Remus reluctantly placed Harry back on the ground to check out the other boy.  

Dudley seemed to be in better shape than Harry but not by much. Remus lifted Dudley into his arms and brought him over to Harry. Laying the boy out beside his cousin, he took out the emergency port-key that Snape had handed to him, just in the case of Harry attempting suicide.

“Moon curse,” Remus hissed to the small medallion. 

 

 Severus paced in front of the fire place. Its wasn’t as if he was worried for the wolf and the brat-no, he was still thinking about how to take care of Draco’s mother.

  He assumed that Draco would not sleep much longer, two days at most, meaning he’d have to cast the freshening and status spells only three more times. That would give them three hours to bury her and give her a proper magical funeral.  

Severus was broken out of his thoughts by a swooshing sound behind him. He turned and saw the wolf and two unconscious boys.  

Rushing over, Severus took out his wand.

  “What happened and who is this other boy?” Severus asked. He ran a diagnostic scan on Harry first. He hissed at the list of injuries that came up.

  “I got to the Dursleys’ and everything seemed normal until Harry’s aunt opened the door. The smell that came out of the house,” Remus nearly gagged again. “The Uncle had both boys chained up in the basement,” Remus growled.  

Severus’ head snapped up at that information.

  “We need to move these two to the other guest room.” Severus levitated the other boy and Remus followed him out of the room with Harry floating behind.  

They reached the second guest room, across of the hall from where his godson was in a healing sleep.  

This room was smaller than the rest and had two single beds in it. The men placed each of the two boys onto a bed.  

“Lupin, I have a potion’s lab down in the basement. There is a shelf on the far wall. Gather the healing potions off of the third shelf. They will all have blue labels.”

  Remus left the room in a hurry, leaving Snape to banish the clothing from the boys, leaving them in their undergarments. He swore at the injuries that were revealed.  

Severus summoned towels and two bowls of water. Once they were beside him he boiled the water. Remus came rushing back in, arms loaded with a variety of potions.

  Severus took them from the man and laid them on the bed in front of him. He plucked several out and handed Remus back two potions.  

“Pour these down the boys’ throats. It will heal most internal injuries,” Severus instructed as he picked up a light blue potion. He added three drops to each bowl of water.

  Remus did as he instructed. First Harry, then his cousin.  

“Can you tell me what condition you found them in?” Severus asked, dipping one of the towels into one of the bowls. He rung it out and started to dab at Harry’s wounds on his chest. He took a green vial and poured it over the wounds he had just cleaned. The skin slowly started to knit back together.  

“Both boys were chained, as I mentioned before. The cousin was unconscious and Harry-” Remus choked on his words, staring at his cub.“Harry’s chains were wrapped around his neck.”   

Severus tensed up. “Was it the muggles?” Severus asked, sparing the wolf a glance.  

“No,” Remus shook his head. “I shouldn’t have let Dumbledore send him back there.” Remus put his head in his hands. “If I had just… I don’t know, been there more for Harry, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

  “Stop being an idiot. It happened, now let it go. You won’t be doing Harry any good.” Severus glared at the self-pitying man, finishing up healing Harry’s external chest injuries.   

It was a lot easier to heal non-magical injuries because there was no left over magic to fight the healing magics.

  Remus stared down at Harry. “When do you think they would wake?” He asked.

“It would ultimately be up to them. But I might say a day or two.” Severus turned Harry over to start on his back. He was nearly sick at what he saw. The word ‘FREAK’ had been carved onto his back and then burned, making sure that even if magic healed it, it would leave a faint scar.

  Remus silently cried at seeing that.

Soon Severus was finished with Harry and moved onto the cousin.  

“We can’t afford to wait to see if Dumbledore knew about this. If he did he will do everything is his power to send Harry back,” Severus stated. The cousin had the same carved word onto his back as well.

  “I agree. But what I want to know is why the Uncle would treat his son like this? From what Harry told me of the Dursleys’, they had spoiled their son rotten.” Remus stared at the older teen with a frown on his face.  

“We will ask when they awake.”   Severus banished the bowls and soiled towels as he finished healing the teen.  

“Do you think we should so soon, should we not give them a little time to come to terms with what happened to them?” Remus asked. He levitated Harry, pulled back the covers and gently placed him back on bed. He then carefully tucked the small teen in.

He repeated the process with the other teen.  

“We need to know why. We’ll ask them for further details at another time.”  

Remus nodded and the two other wizards left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

  Ron stared around the room he had shared with Harry last year at Number 12 Grimmauld place. It felt kind of lonely and empty without his best mate around.  

He had ignored the order that the Headmaster had given them and wrote a letter to Harry. He’d sent his letter with Hedwig, whom Harry had sent to live with him as Harry hadn’t wanted to lock her up for the entire summer.  

That was two days ago and Ron was still waiting for a reply. He only hoped all was well with his best mate.

  He knew that in the past they had had some disagreements but what friendship didn’t have its hurdles? Ron now could say that he had grown since last year and he’d come to realize his childish pettiness.  

He couldn’t understand how Ginny and Hermione could just sit by and not try to contact Harry. With what Harry had gone through in the past year, he needed someone to keep in contact with. He had even mentioned this to Hermione. She had tsked and replied that he should respect Dumbledore’s orders and at this time Harry was in a delicate mental state and that if they were to contact him, it could cause serious damage, and that the Headmaster knew what he was talking about. That the Headmaster only wanted what was best for Harry.  

Ron mulled over what he had been told, but he still believed that Harry needed a letter. He talked it over with Hedwig who hooted in agreement.

  ================================================================

 

  Dumbledore sat down at the head of the kitchen table, ready to start the order meeting. He had received the most disturbing news this morning. That fat lard of the Potter’s uncle had lost the boy. The incompetent bastard had allowed someone to come in and kidnap his main weapon. What was he going to do now?  

 "What has happened headmaster?" Professor McGonagall asked, a concerned look upon her face. The rest of the order sat around the table, minus the youngest Weasley boy. The blasted Weasley twins were muttering to each other, no doubt planning one of their air-headed pranks.

  Dumbledore eyed the Weasley clan around him and contemplated the news the wards have given him yesterday.

 ‘Ronald Weasley seems to have ignored my orders and taken to trying to contact the brat. He shall be dealt with later,’ Dumbledore mused to himself. He began the meeting.

  "Someone has kidnapped young Harry from his relatives. The person attacked his relatives." Dumbledore had a grave look on his face, though he was fuming on the inside.   

There was a collective gasps all around. Soon everyone started talking at once.  

 "Was it death eaters Professor?" Molly managed to asked over everyone, which efficiently silenced them as they had wanted to know about the safety of their boy hero.

  “I have speculations…”  

“Could it have been Snape?” Tonks threw in. She wasn’t too trusting of the greasy bat.

  “No, he would have told me if Voldemort had planned anything,” The aged man laced his wrinkled hands together in thought.  

“What if You-Know-Who made a sudden attack, and didn’t let the most of his minions in on it until it was time to execute the plan?” Mad eye asked.

  “I have thought of that, but Harry was kidnapped yesterday, Severus would have had plenty of time to inform me since then, especially since I saw him this morning coming up from the dungeons.”  

“What if it was Remus?” Arthur spoke up, “He knew that Harry wasn’t too fond of going back to the Dursleys. Maybe this was all just a big misunderstanding, and he simply forgot to tell you.”  

A lot of the orders members seemed to agree, wanting to believe this was the case. Some were wondering where the werewolf was, and that maybe this would explain his absence.

  Dumbledore shook his head, “Sadly this is not the case. Remus has been bedridden. When he went to get his monthly potion from Severus at the castle, apparently Peeves dropped a silver armor shield on his back.”

  The Weasley men winced.

  “Lucky it wasn’t too serious, but Madam Pomfrey had ordered him a strict bed rest without being disturbed for a few days. She had forbid him to leave his house.”  

‘Though that seems to come at a convenient time,’ Dumbledore stroked his beard.  

 

A little while later Ron didn't know what to think. Hedwig had come back without giving the letter to Harry, which was very unusual. He hoped that he was okay. If he found out that those brutes that call themselves Harry’s relatives hurt him in anyway then Ron would get the twins to help seek revenge.  

 "Hey Ronniekins,"they called as they both appeared by their younger sibling, startling him out of his thoughts.   

"Merlin's beard! Would you two knock it off?" Ron glared.  

 "But Ronniekins-" 

"We came to tell you-"

 "About Harry dearest-"  

 The twins gave him an innocent look.  

 Ron sat up straighter. "What have you heard?"   

 Fred and George shared a look. 

 "Well in the meeting,"

 “The old man was going on,” 

"That Harry was-" 

There was a long pause.   

"KIDNAPPED!!" the two said together.    

Ron got up and started pacing and swearing.   

The twins sat on the bed and watched their brother mutter to himself.  

 "Are you sure?" Ron suddenly turned on the two. "Do they suspect anyone?"   

 "Dumbledore doesn't know but he's not ruling out death eaters."    

Ron ran a hand through his shaggy hair.   

"There's more." Fred shared another look with his twin.  

 "What?"    

"Snape and Lupin were not at the meeting,"    

"Really?" The twins nodded in reply.  

 "Do you think that Lupin-"   

“Dumbledore ruled it out.”  

“Oh,” Ron sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.   Moments passed as the twins stared at him. Finally Ron lifted his head and stared back at his older brothers.  

“How are we going to go about finding Harry?”

  The twins gave a toothy smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 Draco stared around him. He was back in his room at the manor. Confused, he got up from his bed, feeling no pain in his movement and he could see out of both eyes. He stopped. If he didn't feel any pain, could see and he was back at the manor, did that mean it was all a horrible dream? 

 He raced out of his room, disregarding that he was in his sleeping pants and ran through the manor. He didn't care that his father would lecture him about proper Malfoy behavior- he just wanted to make sure his mother was alright.   

Draco skidded to a halt just inside the dining room. For there, sitting at the table was his mother taking a sip from her tea cup. A place was set out for him beside his mother.  

 "Mother?"   

 Narcissa looked up from her witch weekly and gave her son a bright smile.  

 "Good morning my dragon. How was your sleep?" she asked as he came to her side. She presented a cheek for him to kiss.   

"Morning mother. I had such a horrible dream." Draco shuddered.  

 "How so? Do you mind telling me about it," Narcissa asked, sipping from her tea.   

Draco helped himself to some breakfast. 

 "It's was a horrible nightmare. Father had gotten arrested and the Dark lord took over our manor. Aunt Bellatrix went off the deep end when you said that you wanted me to choose if I wanted that dark mark or not. She cursed me, cutting open the left side of my face."   

 Narcissa placed her hand on her son's left cheek." My poor child."  

 "Then she chased us to the floo. I made it to Uncle Sevs…" Draco paused, setting his silverware down. "But-but you didn't make it. Aunt Bellatrix killed you." Draco rubbed a hand over his face. His left eye was starting to twitch and hurt.   

"Oh sweetheart," his mother gave him a small sad smile. "It wasn't a dream. I am truly dead and gone…". 

 Draco shot his mother a hurt look but was upset and startled to see that she was starting to fade.    Everything around him started getting dark, dust and cobwebs started to cover every surface.  

 "Mother?!" He called out jumping up from his seat. He rushed over to his mother, hand outstretched.

   ================================================================  

Across the hall, a slumbering Harry Potter winced in his sleep.   

The halls of Hogwarts were hazy, fog filled and dark. He didn’t know how he’d gotten here.  Harry took a few steps forward, blinking blurry eyes down the hall.

"Hello?"  

"Harry! Come here, Harry!" came a soft musical voice from down the hallway. It was quite familiar.

  Harry slowly began walking towards the voice.  

"Where are you?!" he called, picking up his pace to a run.

  "Ha-rrrry!" it called, taking him down staircases and past closed classroom doors.  

"I'm here! Where are you?!" he yelled back, turning corners and peering down adjoining hallways.  

Finally the voice took him outside a large chamber door. He pushed on the wooden door and it swung open, revealing an empty room. He sighed, and turned, exiting the room.

  "Harry, don't you want to see us?" He spun around, looking around wildly. There in the centre of the room, the mirror of erised appeared; ancient and majestic in its size.  

Standing in the shimmering reflection, his mother smiled largely and held out her arms for a hug.

  Harry stumbled quickly into the room, nearly throwing himself at the foot of the mirror. His mouth opened wide, he stared at her hard, daring her to speak again.  

Lily lowered her arms. "I'm sorry, love. I wish I could hold you."  

Harry blinked, his eyes centering on her face, her long flowing red hair, and her green eyes, so like his own.

  "Mum?"

  She smiled and crouched down. "I've been waiting for you. For so long."  

"Mum, I-"

  "Hush, Love. I know." She kissed her fingers and placed it on the glass. "You gave up. You had a right to. You are in the centre of great darkness, and I am sorry. I had hoped to stow you away from all of this darkness and pain, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to fend it off." She gazed intently at him. "You have grown up into such a beautiful boy and your Dad-"

  Harry snorted. "Don't."  

"I know you don't want to hear it, and I am sorry."  

He looked over at her. "Where have you been? And where is HE? Every time I have ever dreamed, it has only been of the people I know- not the ones I try to remember! Why are you never there? What do you want from me now?! When I try to stop the pain, and hurt, you speak to me as though it will all go away! It won't!" His throat burned with the intensity of the yell.  

"Harry-"  

"NO! You aren't real anymore! You were, but now you're not, and I am just another thing to be blamed for that. Don't try to make me out to be some martyr. I cannot be that boy. I tried, and you are still dead, and nothing changes." He sniffed.  

"That is why we need you to live, Harry." He looked up. "We love you. Your Father and I had to choose our fate, Harry. We chose you above all. You have made us proud, no matter what you have chosen. Do not throw this away."  

Harry felt the trickle of a tear down his face, and he blinked quick, hoping to stem the flow.

  "I cannot be the person I am supposed to be- How can I?!" he said softly. "I want to be Harry. Just Harry. I want to be the son you raised, and not the orphan. How do I do that?"  

"Trust in your judgement, Love. You will be with us one day, but there are many things to do before then."  

"Like what?"  

"Harry, we are trapped, and we need you to free us,” Lily stated softly.

  “What? Trapped where and how?” Harry blinked. He was confused. As far as he knew his parents were dead, not trapped.  

“Our souls are trapped in Voldemort’s wand… We need you to free us,” Lily said, starting to sound a little desperate.  

Harry looked around the room, chancing glances back at his Mum. He sighed and got to his feet. He gave his mother one last look before he turned to walk away.

  “Harry! Where are you going, you need to help us,” Lily yelled out.  

Harry paused and looked over his shoulder at the witch in the mirror.  

“I’m sorry mother but I’m not that type of boy anymore. I don’t know how to help people.” He reached the door.  

“Harry you owe it to us, to me!” Lily threw at her son.  

“LILY!”   

Thunder ripped through the room. Harry turned to see lightening flash in the mirror and his father glaring at his mother.  

“Harry does not owe us anything. Like you said earlier we chose our fate. Do not go dragging our son into unnecessary fights.”

  “But if he doesn’t save us then we will never move on. I can’t deal with this for much longer.” Lily sank to her knees sobbing.  

James’ fists tightened.  “Well if you had not used that forbidden magic we wouldn’t have been here. Harry was safe with the other wards. But no, you had to touch the Dark Juju. Wizarding magic does not work well with voodoo magic.”   

“It was to make sure he survived if Voldemort came after him,” Lily defended herself. 

 “That’s a load of utter bullshit and you know it. Admit that you made a mistake! He was fine with the wards Moony, Padfoot and I placed upon him.”  

“Oh Please, the only one capable at decent charms was Lupin, which you and Black nearly failed in school if I remember correctly.”

  Harry stared wide eyed as his parents fought.

  “Evans, just silence your mouth before I do it for you.” Lily wisely shut her mouth.  

James gave a sigh and turned to his son.

  “Harry, she should not have contacted you. I’m sorry. Now that she has, the dark magics that you soaked up from the Juju will now awaken within you.”   

Harry nearly stopped breathing. “What?” He was dark? He was going to turn out evil?  

“Harry, do not fear your powers- they may be dark but that does not make you evil. It is okay to be dark,” James tried to comfort his son.  

“If the wizarding world ever found out, they will lock me in Azkaban. They already think I’m turning into the next dark lord.” Harry ran a hand through his hair.  

He was startled when his father gave a dark laugh.   

“You can be and I would support you entirely.” James gave his son a little smirk.

  “The Potter line has had several Dark wizards that had changed our world for the better. What Dumbledore is trying to do is ridiculous; Muggles are never going to accept us. Voldemort, as mad and evil as he is, does have some points.”   

“James how could you!?” Lily shrieked.

  “SILENCE!” James waved his wand and his wife was silenced.  

James turned back to his son.  

“Do what you feel is right. But warn Remus and Snape when you wake. The dark magic within you will be a little difficult for you at first. They will help you and your cousin with dealing what has happened to you both.”

  Harry stared at his father frightened. He didn’t want anyone to find out what happened. He didn’t want to be known as more of a freak- his father would hate him.  

“How do you know what I’ve been through if you are trapped within Voldemort’s wand?” Harry asked.  

“Since we are in his wand, we are tapped into his magic, tied to him, and he is in turn tied to you through dark magic and your scar. I saw everything that that Muggle has done to you and his son.”

  Harry looked away, ashamed that his father had to see that.  

“Harry, look at me,” James demanded.  

Harry reluctantly looked back at the mirror. His father was standing there eyes blazing, wand in hand.  

“Never feel shame. You are a wizard and my son. I am proud of you no matter what happens and what your choices are.”   

Harry felt his chest tighten up.

  “Dad, I can’t go back to being that Gryffindor boy. I’m changed.” Harry mumbled scuffing his feet on the floor.  

“That’s okay,” James tried to reassure him.  

Harry’s vision started to become a little fuzzy.  

“After this encounter is over will you appear again?” Harry asked.

  James stared at him son. “That I do not know. I do not want to try and make contact, it will only pull you back when you need to move forwards. I’ll try to keep Evans from trying to encourage you to help her.” James gave a little glare at his stubborn wife.  

“Oh,” Darkness started to overcome his vision. James gripped his wand tighter and called “Harry! Don’t be Dumbledore’s Pawn!” The last thing he saw was the startled look on his father’s face before nothing.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Dudley looked around him. He was back at his home sitting in the TV room. But the TV was off, and he was on a cold mat with Mesh walls surrounding him. Everything was so big, and it was very cold. He had a very thin blanket beside his in the very big contraption.

  “What's going on?” Dudley wondered out loud. Or at least he tried to speak but all that came out was a garbling noise.

  Dudley began to freak out. Why couldn’t he speak? Why wasn’t he down in the basement where Vernon had kept him after finding out he’d done accidental magic. Not that he wasn’t complaining- anything was better than getting beaten, right?  

He heard the patter of Petunia’s high heels on the floor and couldn’t help but flinch. She had done just as much damage to him when his parents had found out about the magic. But though her part was not physical, there was emotional and mental repercussions.

He pushed himself up against the mesh walls when she came into view.

  “Would you shut up you little freak,” Petunia screeched waving a wooden spoon at him.  

“I told you many times before. If you want to keep breathing you will stay quiet, you useless leech.” Petunia started muttering to herself.  

“I made every precaution that-that heathen suggested, to make sure I didn’t give birth to a freak. I even had her come in to use her hocus pocus on me. Clearly that didn’t work,” Petunia walked away leaving Dudley to himself.  

‘I don’t know what to make of this.’ Dudley thought using his chubby little hands to grab the thin blanket and wrap it clumsily around him.  

He would figure a way out of this. He had magic now. Once he was free of his parent, he would make them pay. He would use magic to hurt them the same way they had hurt him. However, maybe the magic could prolong their agony?  

A car door sounded from outside and thundering steps approached the front door. The door swung open and the large form of Vernon squeezed itself through the threshold and into the front foyer.  

The overweight man seemed to be in a good mood. Well, that was until his gaze fell upon Dudley.  

“You’re still here? We should have just drowned you at birth.” Vernon threw his car keys on the table.  

Dudley gave a glare, which seemed to anger Vernon even more.

  “Why you little shit,” Vernon stomped over to the little boy in the play pen. He grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and hoisted him into the air.  

Dudley started to scream and squirm.  

“What is that little freak doing?” Petunia came marching into the room glaring at the abnormality in her husband’s grasp.  

“Pet, be a dream and make me some dinner, I’m going to teach this” Vernon pause to give Dudley a shake to rattle his brain, “this freak its final lesson.”  

Petunia batted her eyelashes. “Of course my dear.” She gave her husband a wet open mouthed kiss before heading back to the kitchen.

  Dudley felt queasy. It was either from the rattling of his brains or the scene he just witnessed.  

Vernon dragged the struggling toddler up the stairs to the bathroom. Once there he threw the kid into the bathtub. He shut and locked the door. He turned rolling up his sleeves.  

Dudley tried to stand up and scramble over the side of the tub.   Vernon gave the boy a smack, knocking him back into the tub. He put the plug into the drain and turned the water to hot.  

Dudley panicked when the cold water hit his feet. The water was quickly heating up. He screamed when it reached boiling.  

“Shut your gob!” He back-handed again and grabbed him by his neck again.  

Dudley got a lung full of water when he was shoved under. His face felt white hot. He was struggling more now, though he couldn’t keep it up for much longer.  

The darkness was coming now. He was going to die.

  ================================================================

 A Potion vial shattered against the stone floor in the potion’s lab while on the floor above, several books tumbled out of someone’s grasp.  

The two full grown wizards in the house rushed to where they heard screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Severus burst into his godson’s room and froze.  
The bed was empty and a rumbled dirty mess. Blood stained the sheets.  
“Draco!?” Severus called out looking around for the boy.

He heard a whimper off to the left. He turned and saw that one of the doors to the wardrobe, against the far wall, was cracked open just enough to notice.

He approached the large piece of furniture and gently opened the door. There, curled up at the bottom of the wardrobe was Draco. The teen had his arms hugging his knees to his chest and his head buried within the fold of his arms. Blood was running over his arms in little rivers and started to drip to the floor of his hiding spot.

“Draco?” Severus knelt down beside the boy.

Draco lifted his head up. Blood ran down from under the bandage covering his left eye. The right eye looked dull and lifeless.

“She’s really gone isn’t she?” Draco voice cracked and sounded so small.

“I’m sorry,” Severus gently laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Draco took a shaky breath.

“Have you buried her yet?” Draco asked. He felt cold, almost to the point of numbness.

Severus shook his head. “No, I have not. I was waiting for you to wake so we could give her an honorary burial.”

Draco gave a short nod.

“Let’s get you back into bed,” Severus said as he straightened.

Draco stared at his godfather, now his sole guardian, and slowly unfolded his legs to stand. He was a little wobbly as he stepped out of the wardrobe.

Severus moved to the bed and spelled the soiled sheets away replacing them with fresh ones.He helped his godson into the bed.

“Voldemort is going to be after me now… where will I go?” Draco asked.

“I have taken care of that already. When you’ve healed enough, we’ll head to our new home.” Severus tucked the comforter around the blond.

Draco gave a nod. It was comforting to know that his Godfather would stay with him.

“I’ll be back in a moment with some potions.” Severus left the room.  
\-----------

Remus had just gotten Dudley to stop yelling. When he had entered he had found the boy screaming and thrashing around in the bed; it was a wonder that Harry hadn’t awoken with all that.

“Dudley, you are safe now.” Remus sat on the edge of the teen’s bed.

“Who are you, and where am I?” Dudley asked, his eyes darting around the room.

Remus could see the panic begin to set in. The younger boy scooted up the bed, curling in on himself, in a protective position.

“Rest easy, I am not going to harm you. You are safe.” Remus stood up and slowly backed up a little to give the boy some room.

“Who are you?” Dudley asked again, shifting his position to defensive.

“My name is Remus Lupin. I was a former Professor of your cousin Harry,” Remus kept his voice soft so as not to startle or agitate the boy further.

“So you’re a wizard to?” Dudley was still tense, but he moved to sit crossed legged on the bed. He looked over and started at his unconscious cousin.

“Yes,” Remus took a step closer. “Would it be alright if a conjured a chair?”

“No, but you can pull up that chair,” Dudley nodded to an arm chair that was sitting by a desk in the corner.

Remus looked behind him.

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed that there.” The werewolf went and retrieved the chair, setting it gently a few feet away to give enough room between him and the boy. He settled himself in the chair and wiggled around a little to get himself comfortable.

“Now Dudley, how do you feel, is there any pain?”

Dudley frowned. His body ached, but his injuries that he knew he had didn’t hurt like it did before he ended up here. Dudley checked his arms, the cuts were gone and the bruises were fading.

“Did you heal me?”

“I assisted. The man who owns this house and who is helping us did most of the work. Severus Snape is also another professor of Harry’s.” The brown-haired man gave Dudley a gentle smile.

“So you used magic on me?”

Remus studied the reaction of the boy in front of him when he nodded to his question. He could smell a small amount of fear on the boy. He couldn’t tell if it was because of his presence or the fact that magic had been used on him.

“Dudley, can you use magic?” Remus asked, fighting the urge to lean forwards.

Dudley flinched and nodded. “It was the reason why he did this to me,” he gestured to his bruises.

Remus stared at him a little more. “Are you afraid of magic?”

Dudley stared at the bed spread and quietly spoke.

“The first time I witnessed magic, Harry locked me in a python tank at the local zoo. The second time the giant man gave me a pig’s tail. The third time my tongue swelled and grew to the size of a snake, the final time I almost had my soul sucked out of my body.” Dudley looked up.

Remus saw the pain within his eyes.

“How would you react to magic after all that? How would you react when your entire life your parents tell you that magic is unnatural and freakish- And then one day you have magical powers.”

Remus sighed. “I wouldn’t be to accepting of my magic either. I’ve been through what you’re going through though. But my situation is a little more complicated.”

Dudley frowned, “How so?” If he was going to bare his emotions out for a stranger he might as well get something in return.

“I was a child when it happened. I was bitten by a ruthless man and changed into the same creature he was. My parents, when they found out, were afraid of me and what I became.”

Dudley saw the sad look on the man’s face.

“What are you?” He asked softly, he too was almost afraid of what the man could be. His experience with magic was none too positive.

“Once a month I turn in to a werewolf.”

Dudley paled further and tried to move further up the bed, but was stopped by the headboard.

“I’m not going to harm you Dudley. There is a potion that I take to calm the beast inside me. I become harmless. I am not a killer. I do not intend to start now,” Remus tried to reassure the boy.

“Does Harry know,” Dudley took a look at his unconscious cousin.

Remus followed his gaze. "Yes, and when he found out, he did not seem to mind.”

Dudley nodded. "What is going to happen to me and Harry?"

"I’m going to take you and Harry far away from Britain."

"What? Why?" His friends were all here, and Britain was the only home he’d ever known.

"Has Harry mentioned the War going on?" Remus asked, leaning forwards, elbows on his knees hands clasp in front of him.

"He was forbidden to even mention anything to do with m-magic," Dudley stumbled over the word.

"Well it all started with this wizard bent on the destruction of the Muggleborns- people with non-magical pasts, but whom are gifted with magical powers. He believes that they will destroy the magical world and expose us to muggles- err, non-magical folk," Remus explained. "And there are those who follow him called Death Eaters. Now, this wizard is called Voldemort, and one day he heard a prophesy about a baby that could destroy him. So he went after the baby and the baby's family. Voldemort killed the baby's parents and just as he sent the killing curse, which none had ever survived from, it was rebounded from the baby and it impacted Voldemort, making him bodiless but still very much alive."

"What happened to the baby?" Dudley asked.

Remus gave a small sad smile.

"That baby was given to his muggle relatives who were very unkind to the baby- hating the fact that he had magic. The baby's family were the type of Muggles that Voldemort enjoyed preaching about," Remus continued.

"The baby was Harry." Dudley bit his bottom lip.

Remus gave a nod. "Yes, and you know that Harry did not grow up knowing he was even a wizard until he was eleven. But after Harry got his letter he went to Hogwarts, where you should have gone as well, and there he had to face Voldemort in one form or another until his fourth year when Voldemort regained a body. From there, Voldemort spent all of last year secretly planning to gain more power.” Remus paused.

“Now all throughout last year, Harry tried to warn everyone that Voldemort had to return, but not many would listen. The Wizarding world now knows that he has returned when the former minister of magic saw him at the Ministry when there had been a battle between the light side and the dark. Harry and several of his class mates were caught in the middle.”

“Was anyone killed?” Dudley asked. He was startled when the man became very sad.

“Yes, Sirius Black was killed. He was Harry’s Godfather,” Remus almost choked on his word. It was still very painful to think of his lost mate.

“Wasn’t he the murdering escaped convict?” Dudley frowned. The name was familiar.

“He was framed by a friend we thought we could trust and spent 12 years in Azkaban prison.”  “Oh…” Dudley sighed a weary sigh. Remus reached out a comforting hand, just leaving it on Dudley’s knee.  
“All will be well- you should get some more rest.” He exited the room.  
Dudley looked at the sleeping form of his cousin. It sounded like Harry was a lot of things that Dudley never thought he could be. And Harry sounded like he lived a dangerous life. Would his own life with Magic be as complicated as Harrys? And could he trust anyone?  
He squared his shoulders. If Harry had lived this long and trusted a Werewolf, then maybe he could too.

****************

He sat on his throne trying to stave off the pain in his head as the screeching woman babbling on.

“My lord, they deserved it. They were turning away from our cause,” Bellatrix whined, stressing her actions, on her knees bowing to her lord.

Voldemort raised his hand. Bellatrix was lifted into the air madly grabbing at her throat. Her face was turning red from lack of oxygen.

“When did you become the Dark Lord? You do not punish those without my consent.” Voldemort tossed her to the side. Her husband did not look up from staring at the floor, wincing only slightly when his wife hit the stone wall.

“I will not tolerate any form of disobedience,” his followers shivered at the cold tone. 

Bellatrix rolled over and slowly got to her hand and knees, coughing up blood as she went.

“Bellatrix I’ve grown tired of your incompetence,”Voldemort raised his wand.

“My Lord please,” Bellatrix started to beg, forehead against the stone floor.

A body bind was sent towards the blubbering woman. He had special plans for her later.

“Now that that has been dealt with, I have great news.” His followers perked a bit at hearing that. “I have found the location of Harry Potter and we will head out to capture him. He will be our leverage against the light.”

The death eaters cheered, but quickly silenced when their master sent them a glare.

One death eater, though, had just enough courage to announce his observation.

“F-forgive m-me for in-interrupting my lord, but S-Snape has n-not come t-to the last t-two mee-meetings,” Wormtail stuttered.

Voldemort narrowed his snake-like eyes on the quivering man.

“Never question me. What Snape is doing is none of your concern.”

“Of course, My Lord… F-forgive th-this low-lowly fo-follower.”

Voldemort could taste the fear coming off of him in waves.

“Lestrange brothers, you will go to Azkaban and release Malfoy. Then you will wait here for my return. Wormtail, you will go and clean the dungeons until I say otherwise. No magic allowed.”

Some death eaters snickered at this.

“Nott, Crabe, Goyle, MacNair, fetch Greyback, the five of you will accompany me to retrieve Potter. The rest are dismissed until I call you for the next meeting.” His minions got up from their kneeling positions.

“And remember the older children are to come with you.”

“Yes my lord,” the room answered in union, bowed and apparated away.

Voldemort stood from his throne and advanced on Bellatrix. He released the body bind on her as he moved.

“Thank you my lord,” relief was written on her Azkaban-hardened face.

“Do not thank me yet Bellatrix. You have gone too far this time. I had plans for Narcissa and young Draco. I had even had plans for your cousin, but you’ve ruined those as well.” Voldemort leaned in close to her, his red eyes brightening.

Bellatrix paled as he said this. She flinched when he moved his face closer to hers.

“Your disobedience ends here.”

Bellatrix started to beg for her life, tears streaming down her face, but Voldemort silenced her with a curse. Her vocal cords ripped out of her throat with a gurgle. He levitated her high in the air before throwing his final curse at her.

Voldemort watched gleefully as Bellatrix’s body contorted, her stomach distending, her skin turning an ugly shade of maroon. Vessels in her body began to pop, blood squirting everywhere.

He threw up a shield just in time for her body to explode from the inside out.

It was morbidly fascinating, watching blood, grey matter and other unnamed body slime drip down from the ceiling to pool at his feet.

Six pops of apparation broke him from his gleefulness. He turned to see, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair Nott and the werewolf Greyback kneeling.

“Ahh, excellent, now we can go retrieve Potter,” Voldmort turned to his snake, who had just appeared to eat away at the mess her master had left for her.

~“Nagini, ssstay here.”~

**************

 

Ron, Fred and George silently crept down the stairs at number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They wore dark clothing, to help them blend in with the shadows, each carrying a pack on their backs.

The twins had placed a disillusionment charm on themselves and on Ron, as Ron was still not of age to use magic outside of school yet.

They were going to search for Harry on their own. Their first stop will be number Four Privet drive to see if they could find any clues there that would lead them to Harry.

The twins had a few extra items on them. Around their waist were special belts they had designed. The belts contained some of their more not so friendly products. There were nine pouches in all, one containing healing potions, another with several vials of a capsule version of veritiserum, and a few other specialty items that they had been working on.  
George paused on the bottom step- he had heard a noise.

“Ron I know your there,” Hermione stepped out from the parlor into the front hall.

Ron took out his wand, “Take off the spell,” Ron whispered to his brothers. He made the motion with his wand, making it seem that he was the one to take it off to throw off any suspicion of anyone else with him.

“What do you want, Hermione?” Ron asked, walking down the rest of the stairs, making sure not to hit his brothers.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

“Ron, you can’t go looking for Harry!” Hermione hissed, her hands on her hips doing a very good impression of Molly Weasley.

“And why can’t I, Hermione? I’m not just going to stand by while I can be doing something to find my best friend,” Ron quietly argued so none of the adults would hear them.

“Dumbledore-” Hermione started but Ron cut him off.

“Hermione don’t! Who cares what Dumbledore said? When have we listened to him before? When have we followed the rules? If our situations were reversed, Harry wouldn’t hesitate to come and find you!”

That got Hermione to stop for a second and think.

“Ron, its way to dangerous. What if Death eaters and Voldemort catch you? You’ll be dead in seconds.” Hermione looked distraught.

“If that happens then so be it. I know that took the step to find my friend. What has Dumbledore done to try and find Harry? Called a meeting and that was that?” Ron took her by her shoulders.

“Don’t say anything more, you’re not going to change my mind. You can stay here, you can alert the others of where I’m going, but at this point I don’t care. I’m gone.”

Ron took a step back, a hand behind his back signaling to one of the twins to re-administer the spell while raising his wand.

“This will probably be the last time you see me again Hermione. I wish you luck in whatever you do.”

Ron raised his wand and he ‘disappeared’, camouflaging into his surroundings. He left Hermione standing there, biting her lower lip to keep from crying.

Once the three were outside, Ron took one last look at Grimmauld place. Fred placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, before the others find out we’re gone.”

Ron gave a nod and allowed Fred to side Aparate him to Privet Drive.

 

The three appeared on the quiet street. They looked around to make sure that no was about before muttering ‘finite incantatem’.

“Come on we need to hurry,” George stated before taking off down the road reading all the numbers on each house they passed.

“There,” Fred pointed to the house. Most of the lights were off, and something was flickering through one of the front windows. It must be one of those televisions that their dad had mentioned.

The three crept up to the front door, Ron and Fred looking around as George pulled out a set of lock picking tools. Ever since they had picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs here, two years previously, George had chosen to carry a professional lock picking kit.

Seconds later the locked clicked, and George slowly turned the handle and opened the door. They quietly snuck into the house.

They walked into the house towards what seemed to be the living room. Ron poked his head around the door frame and saw Harry’s fat uncle squeezed into an arm chair watching the electrical box. Harry’s aunt was sitting on a two Seater.

“Mr. Dursley, Mrs Dursley,” Ron called out stepping into the room, his brothers flanking him, their wands pointed at the two muggles.

Vernon jumped to his feet as his wife screamed.

The three youngest Weasley boys saw a large bruise on the side of the wife’s face, and the man’s arm in a cast.

“What are you freaks doing in my house?! The boy isn’t here any more,” Vernon spat, his face turning an ugly purple colour as his wife paled.

“Oh we know,” Fred gave a grin, his grip tightening on his wand.

“We want to know where he is and if he left on his own?” George twirled his wand through his fingers.

“One of your kind took him, I told that to your headmaster,” Vernon clenched his fists. He really wanted to beat the three boys for daring to enter his home.

The twins shared a look.

“We know that,” Ron rolled his eyes. “But we want you to describe the person who took him.”

“Why should we tell you freaks anything?” Petunia finally found her tongue and stood beside her husband.

“If you don’t tell us willingly, then we’re just going to have to force you,” George gave an evil grin.

“We’re not telling you anything-now get out of my house.” Vernon advanced on the three, swinging his good fist.

The large brute’s fist caught Ron in the jaw before either George or Fred could cast a spell.

Within seconds, the enormous man fell to the ground in a body bind followed by his wife.

George took a veritiserum capsule out of his belt and marched over to the man. He gave him a sharp kick to the stomach. The man grunted in pain and George knelt down to pry the bastard’s mouth open. He popped the capsule into Vernon’s mouth, holding it closed and pinching his nose. Vernon swallowed it.

He waited until it took effect before he started to question the man.  
“Who took Harry?”

“I don’t know who took the freaks, never got his name.” Vernon looked like he was struggling not to say anything.

“Describe the man in full detail,” Fred insisted.

Ron stood back and watched his brothers work, while rubbing at his jaw. He was very thankful that it wasn’t broken.

“He was young looking. Brown hair, greying around the temples. His eyes kept flashing between brown to amber. And his teeth had fangs. He was super strong.”

“That almost sounds like Lupin.” Ron spoke up. “His wolf must have started to show.”

The twins stared at their brother.

“What?” Ron gave a mild glare. “I read…”

“Why would Lupin wolf out?” Fred asked.

“Maybe he thought Harry was being threatened or mistreated in any way?” George put in.

The three brothers turned their gaze back to the two bound Dursleys.

“Fred, George, check out the rest of the house for anything.”

The twins bounded off while Ron stepped over the two Dursleys and sat himself on the arm of the couch.

Fred took the upstairs while George took the main floor and basement.

Fred looked in each room.

The one that Harry had been in was changed into an office. The door had even been replaced. Beside that was the guest bedroom, which seemed to be normal.

Crossing the hall he opened another door. It smelled freshly painted and looked to be another guest bedroom.

Fred frowned when he shut the door- there were only two more rooms left. One had to the master bedroom, the other: a bathroom. So what happened to Harry’s cousin’s room? He didn’t seem to be old enough to move out yet.

George looked in the cupboard under the stairs, where Harry’s trunk was stored before. The cupboard only had cleaning supplies in it.

‘There is only the parlor, kitchen, living room, and powder room on this floor, and nothing seemed to be jumping out at me.’ George thought to himself. 

He walked back into the kitchen and stared at the basement door.

“He couldn’t have?” George frowned before opening the door.

He was hit with a rotting odor. It smelt like the basement back at Grimmauld place. Fred and George had been in charge of cleaning it, but after they found two skeletons with still flesh on them, they had refused to touch anything down there.

George rushed down the stairs and almost stumbled off the last step with what he found.

“Hey Mates, I think I found something,” He yelled up as he walked further into the basement, staring all around him trying to guess what had happened down here.

George heard his twin and younger brother thunder down the stairs. He heard their gasps behind him.

“By Merlin,” Ron stared wide eye at all the blood.

Some spots had dried up, others looked like rust.

“Those bastards!” Fred hissed as he found the bloody pliers and the bowl of what seemed to be finger nails.

There were two people chained down here,” George stated as he focused on the far wall. His brother came beside him.

“Harry’s cousin?” Fred asked.

“Why would you say that? The last time we were here, it looked like they spoiled him,” Ron asked, giving Fred a weird look.

“Harry’s old room was turned into an office, and there was no signs of a teenage boy’s room.”

“Muggles are weird,” George commented.

Fred shook his head. “No, there was no sign of any type of sports team posters, or girls, or guy pictures anywhere on the walls. And the floors were bare of clothing.”

“Why would the Dursley’s chain up their own son?” George pondered.

“I don’t care, I’m going to kill them,” Ron took out his wand and marched back up stairs.

The twins stared at each other before racing after their brother.

“Ron wait!” They caught up to him just inside the living room, where they caught his arms and tried to wrestle his wand away.

“You can’t kill them. Think of Harry,” George tried to reason.

“That why I will kill them. I’m thinking of Harry,” Ron growled struggling to get out of their hold.

“Ron wait. We need answers first.” Fred insisted. “We know why Remus wolfed out. He smelt Harry’s blood. But we don’t know if Harry is dead and we don’t know about his cousin.”

Ron calmed slightly.

“Ask quickly.”

The twins hesitantly let go of their brother’s arms.

Fred approached the two adults.

“Why did you chain your son up in the basement? And is Harry alive?”

Vernon glared.

“Our so called son, is one of you. He’s a freak of nature. When we found out he had magic we decided to get rid of it.”

George placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid.

“And what of Harry? Is he still Alive?” Fred repeated.

“When I left the boy with parting words he was still alive. But after what was revealed he could have easily taken his own life before that man got here.”

“What did you say to him?!” Ron growled out.

Vernon gave a crazed laugh. “Only the truth. That your headmaster encouraged me to teach the boy a lesson, to keep him weak. That your family has taken money from the boy’s vaults. That the girl took money too. I told him that you weren’t really his friends.”

Fred lashed out, kicking the man in the face.

The other two were just about to follow suit when they hear several loud pops, much like a car back firing.

It was clear that other people had just apparated into the area.

“Ron quick,” Fred gestured for his brother to come to him.

“Meet by the leaky cauldron.” Fred told his brother before they apperated.

George looked to the door and apparated just as it blew open.

 

 

Voldemort blew the door apart of Number Four Privet Drive.

“My Lord, something is wrong,” Greyback stated.

Voldemort looked to the wolf.

“What is it?” He had been weary of warded houses since that fateful night at Godric’s Hollow.

Greyback sniffed the air. “Blood, some fresh and some very stale.” He sniffed again. “Magical users were here.” The wolf entered the home, sniffing out the odors much like a bloodhound.

Voldemort and the other Death Eaters followed the wolf into the home. The Death Eaters fanned out, going to different parts of the house. Greyback followed his nose to the basement, while Voldemort walked into the living room.

The Dark Lord stopped quickly, almost tripping over the two muggles laying on the floor. He noticed that they were still alive, but bound, much like a body bind.

The two muggles noticed him and their eyes widened in fear. Voldemort gave a chuckle when he smelt urine in the air. The fat one had just wet himself.

“Tell me what happened here or I will kill you.” Voldemort peered down at them.

“Three freaks broke into our home and did this to us,” The male spoke.

“My lord, there’s old blood everywhere in the basement.” Greyback was back.

“The room and the rest of the house is empty my lord?” The other Death Eaters appeared.

“Where issss Potter?” Voldemort hissed out. His red eyes flashed angrily.

“He was taken two days ago.”

“Who took him?” Voldemort took his wand out.

The woman whimpered at seeing it.

“The freaks that were just here said something about a man named Lupin.”

Voldemort hissed and sent two curses at them. They were the same ones that he used on Bellatrix earlier.

Voldemort turned and stormed out of the house as two wet explosions were heard. His faithful Death Eaters at his heals.

“Find out if that old fool has him,” Voldemort ordered to MacNair and Nott. They apparated away.

“Greyback, see if you can locate your wayward pup.”

The werewolf nodded and ran off into the clump of trees at the end of the street.

Voldemort turned to his two remaining Death Eaters.

“You two, go retrieve the seer from Hogwarts,” Voldemort commanded and disappeared into thin smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling.

One thing was for sure, he was still alive. But where was he? And who had him?

“You’re awake!”

That voice was familiar.

Harry turned his head and saw his cousin sitting crossed legged on the bed beside him. He was looking at lot more healthier. The bruising was almost gone.

“Dudley?” Harry winced as he croaked out. His throat was sore and it felt raw.

“Yeah, one of your Professor’s saved us, a Mr. Lupin. He took us to another one of your Professor’s house.” Dudley got up off of the bed and approached Harry.

Harry frowned. He didn’t have the energy to sit up.

“Which Professor?” Harry asked weakly.

“My self Mr. Potter,”

Harry looked to the door and saw Snape enter. Snape was one of the last person he would want to see him like this.

Harry turned away as the potions professor approached the side of his bed.

“Can I take a look at how your injuries are healing?” Snape asked, stopping a few feet away.

“I guess.” Harry mumbled staring at the ceiling.

He heard Snape sigh, then he felt cold hands on his arms and legs, prodding at his bruises.

“Most of your injuries are healed,” Snape stood by Harry’s head.

“I’m now going to place my hand on you neck. You’ve damaged your vocal cords and the surrounding areas. I would like to see how far its coming in its healing, is this alright?”

Harry was slightly startled by the dark haired man asking for permission first. He was reluctant to have anyone near his neck, especially after what he attempted to do. But he nodded his head.

Harry gave a slight jump when he first felt the cold hand gently prod the sides on his neck before moving to the front. He stared up into Snape’s face trying to see what the man was possibly thinking. Then Harry felt a tingling sensation. He saw Snape frown.

“Potter, I’m afraid your vocal cords might not heal properly.”

‘What does he mean by that?’ Harry thought to himself.

He opened his mouth to ask when Snape held up a hand.

”Don’t try to speak yet. You might do more damage.” Snape took out his wand and conjured up a quill and parchment. “Use this to communicate with us for the time being.” He placed the items on the beside stand. He then turned to Dudley

“Why don’t you head to the kitchen. Your lunch is ready for you there.”

Dudley nodded and left the room.

Once he was gone, Snape sat in a chair in Harry’s line of sight.

“We are going to be leaving by the end of the day to our new location.” Snape ran a hand through his hair.

‘He has soft looking hair. Not greasy like usual-’ Harry stopped mid thought.

He raised a shake hand to his face. He had no glasses on. But how could he see without any glasses.

Snape watched as Harry brought a hand up to his face and felt around his eyes.

“Your glasses?” Snape asked reaching for the said item on the night table.

Harry shook his head.

Snape stopped. “What is it then?” He reached for the quill and parchment and placed them by Harry’s hand.

Harry picked up the quill and concentrated of forming the words that he could not see properly at this angle.

Snape picked up the parchment after Harry put the quill back down.

“You can see without your glasses,”

Harry gave a nod.

“I don’t have any explanations for this.” Snape paused searching Harry’s face. “You haven’t made any notion that you heard me about our relocating.”

Harry nibbled on his lower lip.

“I cannot tell you where we are going until we are actually there.”

Harry picked up the quill again.

“Is Moony coming with us?” Harry wrote.

“He the one that came to me about helping him kidnap you from the Dursleys.”

Harry was almost giddy in side. Moony still cared for him.

“Harry there is something else you should know.” Snape’s voice brought Harry back from merlin knows where.

“Draco will also be living with us,” Snape held up a hand to stop Harry from commenting or even picking up the quill. “Hear me out please,”

Harry gave a start, Snape said please to him.

Snape gave a glare. “I am polite,” He sneered before continuing.

“Draco is my godson so he’ll be living with us. He has suffered just as much as you and your cousin and he deserve to have a second chance of living away from here.”

Harry didn’t want to be near Malfoy. Malfoy always made things difficult for him. Draco’s father is a death eater, and one of the reasons why he lost his Godfather.

“I know this is a lot to take in especially after what happened. But I would like for you and Draco to put aside your differences and just tolerate each other. I already spoke to him and I’m speaking to you now.”

Snape stood up and walked to the door. He turned back to Harry.

“I’ll send Lupin in, he’s been worried about you.”

Harry nodded absently while having an inner tantrum. He didn’t want Malfoy around him. Didn’t he have enough to deal with then having some spoiled rich kid snubbing at him? And who says that Malfoy would even listen to Snape?

“Harry?”

Remus’ voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. The last marauder looked tired and worn.

Harry fidgeted, refusing to meet the werewolf’s eyes. He couldn’t, not after what he did to Sirius or to himself.

“Hey, what’s this all about?” Remus inquired as gently as he could. He sat down in the chair that Snape previously was sitting in.

Harry started to play with a loose thread on the blanket. He didn’t want Remus to hate him, he didn’t want to know if Remus was one of the people who betrayed him. And what if the dream he had was true and he was dark, even if Remus forgave him for getting Sirius killed and for attempting to take his own life; Remus wouldn’t want him around because he was evil.

Tears started to form in Harry’s eyes, though he had no strength to wipe them away.

Remus was sadden to see his little pup’s body start to shake with quiet sobs.

“Oh Harry,” Remus pulled the boy’s weak body to his and held him in his lap as he cried. Remus rubbed Harry’s back and made soothing sounds.

“No, you hate me, don’t give me your kindness,” Harry’s broken voice startled Remus into loosening his hold on the boy.

“Harry, you’re not suppose to talk yet. And I could never hate you,” Remus tried to reassure the distraught teen.

“But I killed Sirius, I tried to take my own life, and daddy said I was dark,” Harry was now bordering hysterics.

“Harry look at me,”

Harry shook his head and cried harder.

Remus gently took a hold on the boy’s chin and lifted it up so Harry met his gaze.

“Now you listen to me mister,” Remus said sternly. “You are not responsible for what happened to Sirius, if anything blame Bellatrix since she’s the one that knocked him back into the veil.” Remus’ other hand wiped the tears from Harry’s cheeks.

“And for you trying to take your own life, blame me, or any of the adults that care for you. We should have been there for you, we should have seen the signs sooner and helped you get away from the Dursley’s.

“But what is this about James calling you dark?”

Harry shook his head out of Remus’ hold and placed it on the werewolf’s chest,he could hear the older man’s heartbeat. Harry then precede to tell Remus about his dream/vision.

Remus frowned as he listened to Harry. He couldn’t believe that Lily meddled in with that stuff. That she took those risks with her son.

Remus waited until Harry was done.

“Being Dark doesn’t mean that you’re evil. Its all in the intent of how you use your power that defines you. Up until now you’ve used your magic to help others, and I have faith that you will continue to follow the path that’s rights for you.” Remus paused. “You do not owe the wizarding world your life. They can deal with their own issues.” He felt Harry give a nod.

“Now I would like it if you could use the parchment and quill to talk from now on until your voice is healed.” Harry gave another nod. “Do you think you can stomach a little food so Snape can give you some strength potions so moving would be easier on you?”

Harry pointed to the quill and parchment. Remus leaned over and picked it up. He handed it to Harry.

Harry quickly as he could wrote down his answer.

“Does the potion require that I have food in my stomach?”

“Its just a precaution, the potion might have some side effects otherwise, though not long lasting.” Remus ran a hand through Harry’s messy hair.

A throat cleared behind them.

Remus half turned and saw Snape there with his wand in his hand.

“I’m sorry to cut your little reunion short but something has come up and we need to leave, now!” Snape waved his wand around the room as Remus stood with Harry in his arms.

Harry watched as the room packed itself in a whirled wind and fit into a tiny box in his Potions Professor’s hand.

Remus followed Severus out of the room and into the hall. They made their way to the Library, the rest of the house flying into the tiny box.

Draco and Dudley were waiting by the fireplace, looking confused.

 

The three of them, Snape, Draco and Dudley, were siting down to eat, the professor was reading the newspaper; when he jumped up. He told them to meet him in the library as he rushed out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Draco asked as he watched the whirlwind of books.

“Voldemort had found how to get passed the wards at Harry’s relatives. We are no longer safe here from either Voldemort or Dumbledore” Severus stated pulling a medallion from a pocket.  
He held the trinket out in front of him. Draco and Lupin placed their hands on it; Potter was passed out again in the wolf’s arms.

“This is a Portkey. You need to hold onto it, it’s a form of transportation. This will take us to a safer place.” Severus explained to Dudley who was looking at the trinket wearily.  
Slowly the boy reached out tentatively. Once he touched it, there was a shift and he felt a hooking sensation behind his navel and they disappeared from Snape’s home.

The small group stumbled when they landed. Draco looked around him taking in what surrounded them. They had landed in a forest with large trees. There was a thick fog rolling past their legs and the sky was a dark grey with light blue streaking through it. The sun was just starting to come up, from what he could see through the gaps in the tree tops.

“Come on. Our new home is just through the trees here.” Severus stated and began to lead them through the large forest.  
It was a ten minute walk with the two boys stumbling over roots.

“Are we almost there?” Draco asked in a huff. Seeing with only one eye made walking through foliage very dangerous.

“Yes Draco,” Severus gave a glance at him to make sure that he was alright.

The trees thinned out a bit before they came to a clearing with a large old run down three story house.

“This will be will be our new home from now on.”

The group started to make their way towards the building.

“There are five bedrooms, and two and half baths.” Severus said as they walked up the run down porch. He put the key in and unlocked the door. The door took a little force to get to open.

The inside of the entrance way was not too bad of a condition.

“Only two bedrooms are in live able conditions so we’re going to be bunking together. Now we’ll give you a week to get settled in before some of the local contractors are going to come in and renovate the house.” Severus explained as they moved further into the house into a parlor.

Severus waved his hand over one of the couches where Lupin placed the unconscious Harry on it. Severus then cleaned the other two couches.

Remus moved to Severus’ side and sat himself down beside the potion master, leaving the other couch for the two boys.

“Severus and I have talked it over and we believe it will be beneficial for you to all attend the local muggle school.” Remus spoke up. “Though we realize that Dudley has basically spent most of his life in muggle schools so he should not have to much difficulty transitioning.”

Draco frown. He didn’t really want to be in a school with muggles. He didn’t see the point. However if his godfather thought it was for the best then he would try it out.

“We will also continue your magical education as well. Don’t worry Dudley we will have a different syllabus for you and make sure you can catch up quickly.” Severus explained.

Dudley gave a nod. “I know Harry had a wand, but Vernon destroyed it, and I never got one.”

Draco gave a startled look.

“Don’t worry about that. When you and Harry feel up to it, I will take you two Seattle. That’s the closest major magical community from here.” Remus gave a small smile.

Severus gave each boy a look. “You may spend the rest of the day getting to know the house a little better and at dinner time you can give Remus and myself your opinion on how you think some rooms should be decorated.” Severus stood. “I’m going to up stairs to start cleaning the two bedrooms”

 

It was around dinner time that anyone saw Severus again. When he emerged from up stairs he was dusty and down to an undershirt and his slacks.

Severus stepped into the kitchen and stopped. It had been cleaned and the table was set. The three boys were sitting there and Remus placing a couple of rectangular boxes on the table.

Remus gave a smile when he spotted the other man.

“You’re just in time, dinner just arrived.”

Severus sat down opposite of Remus at the head of the table.

“You got us pizza?” Severus looked into the box in front of him, missing the startled look on Draco’s face.

“Yes, we didn’t have any supplies and I figured it was safe enough to go exploring a little and I found the town and got us some dinner.” Remus shrugged and helped himself to some pizza.

Harry happily munched on his slice. He couldn’t remember tasting something so yummy and cheesy. He watched the two adults converse back and forth.

“You apperated into town?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

Remus snorted, “Merlin no, I walked. It took about an hour to an hour and half. But I apperated back.” Remus gave a little grin and tore into his pizza.

Draco looked around at everyone before looking down at the slice he placed on his plate.

“Its actually pretty good. I think you might like it,” Dudley stated from across the table.

Harry was swinging his legs back and forth but gave a nod when Draco looked his way. Draco looked back down at his place before he steeled himself and picked up the pizza. He placed it at his mouth and took a tentative bite.

Harry silently giggled as he saw Draco’s eyes widen before the usually uptight boy began to devour the muggle food.

“Draco, remember your decorum.” Snape gave Draco a look, but inside he was happy that his godson was willing to try something new and muggle. It gave him a slight hope that Draco will be able to transition in their new home and be comfortable.

Draco flushed a little before slowing in his devouring of the muggle food. He just couldn't help it, it was really good, as far as muggle food went.

“Sorry uncle,”

“So what do you think should be done with the house?” Remus asked as he wiped his hands off on a napkin.

Harry stared at everyone. He had woken up just prier to Remus arriving home with dinner. He had no idea what was going on.

Dudley seeing Harry’s confused face, decided to explain.

“We were allowed to explore the house and were told that we could have an input in how the house would be decorated.”

Harry gave a pout since he didn't get to explore.

“Don’t worry Harry, we are not decided anything at this very moment. We have a week to plan it all out.” Remus gave the youngest boy a smile, who returned it with one of his own before going back to munching on his supper.

Severus conjured a pad of paper and a quill.

“Alright we’ll start with the front entrance? we’ll add your thoughts later Harry when you’ve fully explored the house.”

 

*********  
Sam hung up the phone, finishing writing down the details for the new Prince resident’s contract.

The old Devlon Estate on the out skirts of La Push had been bought and the new owner was ready to renovate.

Sam looked up as his boss walked into the office trailer on one of the new construction sites, one of the new attempts to expand their small town.

“Mr. Prince just called with the date he would like us to go over and survay the play,” Sam handed the sheet of paper over to Craig.

The man was in his early 60s, fit as a fiddle, with the same tone of muscle he had when he was forty, and the same drive he had when he started the construction business.

Craig looked the sheet over and nodded. “Good. See if any of your buddies can work, depending on the type of job. I might need some extra hands on this one. I can’t pull them from the development site,”

“Some of them would be willing,” Sam grabbed his truck keys.

“Good, we’ll let them know after we see the place. See you on Monday at the Prince residence.” Craig walked into his office.

Sam walked out of the trailer and headed to his truck. Once he was in he sent a message to the rest of the pack asking if someone could scout out the new Prince residence.

“I will,” Paul’s voice came pounding at the back of his skull.

"Great, after you’ve checked it out. We’ll hold a meeting.” Sam stated, turning his truck on and pulling out of the drive, making his way back to Emily.

Paul morphed into his wolf and went bounding off through the dense forest just outside his house. Why would Sam want them to check out the old run down estate at the edge of their borders. They knew there was no vampires there, they would have sense them as soon as they stepped into the town.

Paul jumped over a fallen tree and skidded to a halt before the clearing where that large old rundown house stood. He crouched and moved closer under a bush and laid down. He placed his head on his paws; he was facing the back of the house. He would stay here for a bit then move around to the other sides.

Paul wasn’t even in the bushes for more then three minutes when he start to sense something. It was like electricity prickling around him. He shifted, a little uncomfortable at the feeling. He looked around seeing if he could spot whatever was making it. There was nothing there that he could see, which started to annoy him.

Then he heard a sound; a door opening then closing. He looked back at the large porch and saw a child, looked no older then 12, walk out and sit upon on one of the wooden benches. The child stared out into the woods, just to the left of where Paul was hiding.

He studied the boy, who placed his feet up on the bench in front of him and hugged his knees to his chest. The boy seemed too skinny, and there were fading bruise on the boy’s face, arms, and worse was his neck. There were large ugly marks that look to have a pattern of chains.

Was this boy being abused at home? Was the boy rescued from some place horrible?

 

Harry stared out into the woods behind the house. He need to get out into the fresh air. The dusty, musky smell of the house reminded him to much of the Dursley’s. He didn’t know how Dudley could stand it, he was there in the basement longer then he was, yet he hasn’t seen the smell affecting his cousin. It could be that his cousin was better at hiding it then him, but some how he doubt that, as Harry had suffer more in his life then most and he had been hiding a lot of things most of his life because it was expected of him, and who would believe him after all the lies the Dursley’s told about him.

Harry took a deep breath and hugged his knees tighter. He could feel the dark magic begin to build inside him. He wont be able to hold it at bay for much longer without some escaping and causing havoc.

The day after they had arrived Harry had a panic attack and his magic lashed out blowing a wall out. Snape somehow was able to calm him and he spent the rest of the day with the older man working on breathing techniques that were suppose to help incase he had another attack. So far they had helped, but his magic was building. He mentioned it to Moony, who said that he’ll work on a secure area where harry would be allowed to expel his extra magic. He hoped Moony would be done soon, his magic was changing again.

Harry was startled out of his musings by the back door opening and closing gently. He felt someone sit beside him on the bench.

It was Malfoy; he could sense the poison magic seeping from the boy’s wounded eye. It was slowly healing but the black tar like magic was slowing the healing process. He didn’t know how the boy came back his injuries, though he had asked Moony and even Snape, but they told him that when Malfoy was ready he would tell him.

“Can we talk Harry?” Malfoy asked, starling Harry even further by using his first name.

Harry turned his body and gave a nod. Malfoy faced him and drew his feet up onto the bench and sat crossed legged and handed over the quill and parchment.

The boys sat there awkwardly for a few moments as Draco tried to get his thoughts together.

Finally Draco took a deep breath and started. “Okay, first I want to apologize for the way that I have acted towards you these past six years. My parents love me very much and gave me whatever I asked for. I was spoiled and relied on them to much in my life. I loved them very much. I was so angry with you when you turned my hand down. I was young and naive, I thought it was only right for Harry Potter to be my friend.”

Harry watched the boy turn his head and stare out into the forest. There was a look on the boy’s face that Harry has come to recognize as his own face carried it whenever he looked into the mirror. It was the look of complete devastation.

“I was always getting pissed off whenever you would beat me at something. I was constantly jealous of what you had with Weasley and Granger. Never had I actually had true friends. People pretended to be my friend for my family’s wealth and power. I learned that a very young age.” Draco turned back to face Harry. Blood seeped through the bandage on the left side of the boy’s face.

“Then when my father was arrested, I wanted to hurt you so badly. I thought my father was invincible, and the thought of him being beaten by you made me sick to my stomach.”

Harry started to glare at the other boy. It wasn’t his fault that the boy’s father was a death eater, and was easily subdue.

Draco saw the glare and winced. “Please let me finish before you pass anymore judgment. We had enough of that interfering with our lives.”  
Harry reluctantly nodded.

“But when I arrived home from Hogwarts, dear aunt Bellatrix and was waiting for me.” The platinum haired boy shuddered. “She cornered my mom and I in dad’s study. She demanded that I be marked the evening. Mom refused and Bellatrix went off the deep end. She hit me with a curse,” He gestured to his face, “Mom hit Bellatrix with a jinx to give us time to escape. We made it to the fireplace just in time for her to break the curse and send the killing curse after us.”  
Draco’s voice broke a little, his head now bowed down to stare into his lap.

“We jumped through the floo, only I made it to uncle Sev’s alive. Mom was hit by the killing curse.”

Harry placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Draco looked up sharply and saw Harry offering a sad look. The younger and smaller boy knew what he was going through. He had lost both his parent and his godfather.

“Thank you. Though I’m not telling you this to gain your sympathy. I’m telling you this because I have changed and am willing to try and form a proper friendship or some sort of truth with you.”

Harry frowned at bit thinking everything over. Yes it seemed initially the other boy had changed. But what if it was all just an act? But what if the boy was truly sincere?

Harry picked up the quill and parchment paper. “For now we will have a truths of sorts until we both can learn to trust one another. We have much to over come, and it wont be easy.” Harry wrote down and showed the other boy.

“That is most acceptable,” Draco let out a sign of relief.

“How the eye healing?” Harry asked.

“Very slowly. Its extremely ugly, and will heal ugly if we don't find away to get the dark magic out of the wound.”

“Is there no object that could withdraw the magic from the wound like a crystal?” Harry asked.

“Not that I know of,” Draco shook his head.

“What could of magic if we cannot use it?” Harry wrote down.

“Good point. But its been said that even though magic can do most things it cannot do all.” Draco shrugged.

“I do not believe this. Its magic, magic itself should not be possible so there for it should not be said that certain things done with magic is impossible.” Harry wrote down with hard pressure causing the tip of the quill to go through the paper.

 

“Maybe we can get Uncle Sev to try. He’s been trained as a healer. We can give him our suggestion and maybe he could do it.” Draco gave a small smile.

Harry was going to reply, when they heard a sneeze coming from the forest and some bushes moving.

They quickly go to their feet.

“Someone is there,” Draco pointed out.

“I think we should check it out. You know it could be a muggle and this way we can pretend to be friendly and fit in.” Harry showed Draco the parchment.

Draco nodded and they descended the stairs and walked towards the forest.

Harry felt his magic react, it escaped his hold and rushed into the bushes. His magic was pretty strong, he was probably sure Draco could feel it rushed past him and hit whatever was in the bushes.

There was an animal yelp and a giant wolf jumped out of the bushes. This wolf was much bigger then a normal sized one. It was the size of a grizzly bear and werewolf. Though it couldn’t have been a werewolf, as it wasn’t the full moon. They had eight more days until they had lock Moony.

“Holy shit,” Draco unconsciously stepped in front of Harry.

The wolf gave a weak growl, shaking its head, as if to clear it.

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder just as the wolf collapsed.

Draco turned his head slightly to Harry, wanting to keep an eye on the wolf, but to also to see what the boy had written.

“I think you should go and get Moony or Snape,”

Draco raised and eyebrow. “I don’t think i should leave you alone with the wolf, even if its unconscious.”

“You can explain things much faster then myself at this present moment. The quicker they get here the less likely it’ll wake and tare me to bits,”

Draco sighed. “Fine but here,” Draco handed over his wand, something he had never done before. “You might need this if it wakes before I get back.”

While Draco was off getting the adults, Harry walked up to the wolf carefully, wand pointed at it.

 

Draco ran back into the house. “Uncle Sev, Mr. Lupin!!!!” Draco yelled out, running from the back kitchen out into the living room.”

There was thundering on the stairs and Draco looked to his right to see his uncle coming down the stairs. Lupin was coming in from the study and Dudley poke his head in from the library.

“What is it Draco?” Lupin asked with a concern look on his face.

“Harry and I were talking and there was something in the bushes. Harry’s magic reacted and there is this giant wolf unconscious out side with Harry.” Draco tried to explain in a rush before running back outside.

Severus, Remus and Dudley followed Draco outside and they spotted Harry at the edge of the forest, staring out into the forest. There was no sigh of the wolf anywhere.

“Where’s the wolf?” Draco asked, looking around.

“Its companion came when he came too,” Harry used Draco’s wand to write into the air, so everyone could see.

“What?! Theres more of those huge things out there? And it didn’t try to eat you?” Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

The two adults and Dudley looked on in confusion.

“Its companion actually stepped between the wolf that was in the bushed and I when it looked like the first wolf was going to attack me. The second wolf was much bigger then the first.” Harry handed Draco back his wand.

Severus shared a look with Remus.

“We’ll set up wards to keep these wolves from entering onto the property after the construction crew is done with the house. But in the mean time, please don’t go wandering, and tomorrow Remus and I will take you to Seattle. We’ll need to start your studies as soon as possible incase these wolves turn out to be a magical threat.”

With that Severus ushered the boys back into the house.  
*******************  
Paul sat on Sam’s couch holding his head, with the rest of the pack around him.

“So you say it felt like a strange electrical aura that was surrounding the place?” Sam asked accepting a plate of food from his fiance Emily.

“I felt it as well when I had to stop this one from eating the boy,” Jacob crossed his arms and nodded his head at Paul.

Paul looked up at Jacob and growled. Jacob growled back.

Sam sighed, “Guys if you’re going to start something then take it outside.” He ordered.

Both boys stopped their growling match and averted their glares elsewhere.

“Good, now I’ll be there Monday so I’ll poke around to see what I can find out. I would like two of you guys, who doesn't have school, to be around the perimeter, just incase its some new type of vampire threat.”

Jacob stared down at the floor, wondering if he should tell the pack that he had imprinted on the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:  
George, Ron, and Fred followed a tall dark wizard through the cool desert night towards the tomb that their eldest brother was working on.   
After they had arrived at the leaky cauldron, Tom had informed them that several order members had been there searching for them.   
Tom didn't inform the order that they were staying there because Fred and George was able to do a favor for the inn keeper and in return he owed them.  
So after they thanked Tom, and paid him a little extra they packed what little they had brought and started to make their way towards Egypt. 

Fred and George used all their contacts to get them safely out of Britain and down through the south of Spain. They travelled through the northern part of Africa. Ron was almost eaten by a native magical creature, he blew the thing up just in time but at he cost of his wand.  
Now they were in egypt, just having reached their brother’s camp. Hopefully Bill would be able to help them out.   
“Your brother is in the last tent on the right closest to the tomb. He should be alone,” The wizard gave a small bow before leaving the three brothers.  
Fred gave a small nod to himself and marched up to the tent, the two fallowed behind. He drew the curtain back and stepped inside. He spotted his oldest brother hunched over a large tomb with a blazing ball of fire, floating above his head, casting a soft glow throughout the tent. The older brother’s hair was out of its ponytail, but tucked behind his ears.  
“Mika, I told you not to disturb me,” Bill stated not looking up from the three thousand year old tomb.  
“Well its a good thing that we are not Mika then,”   
Bill’s head snapped up and looked to the entrance of his tent. Three of his younger siblings stood there, two with cocky grins and one with a serious look on his face.  
“What the hell are you three doing here?” Bill asked taken back.  
“Is that any way to greet us? After we traveled all this way to see you?” George smirked.  
“Sorry, but this is quite unexpected. Has something happened?” Bill asked as he gave his brothers quick hugs and gestured them to sit down.  
“YOu could say that. But before we tell you, we need to know if we can trust you,” Ron reframed from sitting and began to look at all of the nicknacks that Bill had placed around his tent. There was a wall filled with research papers and notes revolving around the tomb he was working on.  
“What do you mean? Of course you can trust me.” A confused look passed over Bills face.  
“What are your intentions towards Harry?” Fred asked twirling his wand around his fingers.  
Bill was started at how his brothers carefree nature turn hostile in seconds.  
“I want the boy safe. Has something happen to Harry?”   
“You could say that,” George rummage through Bill’s cabinet of liquor. He pulled out a bottle of firewhisky, popped the cork and sniffed it. He brought it to his lips and took a gulp of it before passing it to his twin.  
“Just tell me what is going on.” Bill was starting to get annoyed at his bothers.  
“Alright, has Dumbledore been paying you for your loyalties to Harry with Harry’s money?” Ron narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
Bill turned to Fred and George. “Did he hit his head or something?”   
The twins shook their heads.  
“We found out that Dumbledore has been taking money from Harry and giving it to our family. The three of us did not know about this. Did you?”   
“I did not, and if the Headmaster offered it to me, I wouldn't take it.” Bill started to get angry. “Does Harry think that we betrayed him?” Bill asked.  
“We can only guess as he was taken from his relatives house by Lupin.” Ron went back to looking the research papers over.   
Bill was concern for his baby brother’s lack of facial expression.  
“Something bad has happened hasn't it?” Bill looked towards the twins for answers.  
Fred took the bottle from George and took a swing.   
George nodded. “After Dumbldore told us Harry had been kidnapped, before we found out that it was Lupin who took him. We went to Harry’s relatives’, and we found-” He chocked on the lump that was forming in his throat.  
“His relatives had him chained in their basement and his uncle was beating him.” Fred continued handing the bottle back to George.  
“We don’t know if Harry is alive.” Ron spoke up.   
Bill sat down heavily on a stool at his work bench. “Has Lupin contacted you guys at all?”   
The twins shook their heads. “We can only assume that he doesn't trust us, Dumbledore or the order anymore.”  
“We want your help in locating Harry and Lupin. We need to know if Harry is still alive and offer him our help.” Ron took several papers off the wall that caught his eye. He brought them over to the work bench where there were several charts.  
“Ill help in anyway I can,” Bill watched in confusion as Ron pulled the tomb closer to him and picked up his discarded quill and a blank piece of parchment.  
The twins came over to investigate as Ron quickly wrote things down.  
“Ron what are you doing?” The twins asked.   
“This symbol here, what is it?” Ron pointed at the tomb. Bill looked over.  
“That the symbol for Anubis, the god of funerals and death preparations.” Bill answered.  
“And this one is for Osiris? The god of the underworld?” Ron asked.  
Bill nodded.   
The brothers watched on as Ron combine the two symbols on the parchment and added a circle around it with a triangle underneath it. He held up the parchment for his brothers to look at.  
“Does this look familiar?” Ron asked.  
“Its familiar, where is it from?” George took the paper from Ron so Fred and him could get a closer look.   
“That a symbol used by modern day dark voodoo users.” Bill answered with a frown.  
“Old priests of Anubis and Osiris, after the great kingdoms of Egypt fell, traveled south further into Africa. They carried their practices with them. They changed over the years in the jungles. When people from america came to take africans back to the states as slaves, the slaves were said to be the descendants from the priests. The southern state slaves used a natural based magic, that they called voodoo. This symbol here is very powerful. Its a dark protection spell. However if wizarding magic was mixed with voodoo of any kind, it could have very unpredictable outcomes. The darker the voodoo the more dangerous the outcome.” Bill explained.  
“Where did you see this?” Bill asked Ron.  
“Its tattooed on Harry’s left hip. He thought it was a strange birth mark.” Ron answered.  
The twins nodded. “Yeah we noticed it in the change room just before his first quidditch practice. He was uncomfortable telling us about it when we questioned him.” Fred handed the paper back.  
“This is really bad. If he uncle didn't beat him to death, the chaos magic in side of him very well might. We need to get to Harry as soon as possible.” Bill waved his hand over his work bench and book shelves, getting it to pack by themselves.   
Ron and the twins jumped back as things being to fly off the table towards a shoulder bag that appeared at their brother’s side.  
“How are we going to find Harry?” George asked ducking under a battle axe flying towards Bill.  
Bill waiting until all of his belonging finished packing themselves, then he turned to the others.   
“When Charlie and I left home, dad gave us a device that find anyone in the world, doesn't matter if this person was under the Fidelius charm. Granted its the only one of its kinda and was a prototype at best.” Bill ran a hand through his long hair.  
“But dad gave us each a half of the device and only told us to use it in dire situation and only to find our family. But I’m guessing this would be the dire situation, and Harry is practically family.” Bill gave a small grin.  
“Where did dad get this device? It could have been a trap by the dark side,” Ron stated as Bill walked over to the entrance of the tent and stuck his head out before coming back over.  
“It was designed by three order members, just before that fall of the dark lord the first time. It was made by Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. James Potter gave it to dad just before the Potters went into hiding.”  
“So I’m guessing we’ll be going to visit Charlie?” Fred asked, Bill gave a nod.  
“How do we know that we can trust him?” Ron asked.  
“We can trust him, otherwise he would have been here before hand to take the device and would have already located Harry.” Bill walked up to Ron and pulled him into a hug.  
“Ron I know what you must be going through. We’ll find Harry. And we’ll get to the bottom of our family’s betrayal. We owe a lot to Harry, and his family. Not just for him saving Ginny back in her first year.” Bill could feel Ron nodded against his chest. He pulled back and gave his little brother a smile.  
“Good, now lets get going. Everyone is pretty much asleep so it’ll be easier to sneak out.”  
******  
Charlie stepped out of the shower dried his body off and walked into his bedroom towel drying his hair.  
“Would you cover up?!!”   
Charlie gave a small yelp and tripped a pile of his recently discarded clothing on the floor. He looked up and saw Bill, the twins and Ron standing there. Both Bill and Ron were looking everywhere but at his naked body while the twins laughed.  
“What are you doing here?” Charlie held the towel over his bits as he stood to his feet.  
“Get dressed, we need your help,” Bill stated covering his eyes.  
******  
James sat on the stone throne, glaring down at the woman he use to call wife. She was bound and gagged.  
He only agreed to marry her at Dumbledore's urging, to help protect his unborn son. He was guaranteed that his son would be protected. Sure he had a crush on the woman when they were in school and she was pretty decent. So once he made the decision to leave the man he loved behind he went to Dumbledore for help. He should have known better then to have trusted that conniving old man.  
It was the old fool’s fault that he son was raised by the woman’s horrible sister and husband. But it was also his own fault for everything, for making that one decision that started everything that lead up to that fateful night on Halloween.  
“Mr. Potter is it really necessary to have her in this part of the ‘throne room’.” Cedric Diggory approached the dark hair man.  
“How many time do I have to tell you Cedric, you may call me James,”   
The boy was trapped in the wand along with Bertha Jorkins and the muggle man, though the last two hardly stayed within sight of James, and Bertha Jorkins was an empty soul after what Voldemort did to her. HEr soul was ruined until it could be purified in the afterlife. The old man kept to himself because he was a muggle and didn’t quite understand the magic.   
Though Cedric got along well with him.  
Whatever magic that trapped them in the wand, apparently continued to do so up until Voldemort was fully resurrected. And since they were trapped within the wand, James took it upon himself to make it look like his beloved old throne room at the Dark castle, by manipulated the magic with in and bend it to his will.   
That stupid Evans had tried to, but it ended up hurting her further. James had gotten a good laugh out of it.  
The boy had told James all about his son that he hadn't know through the connection that Voldamort had with his son.  
Cedric gave a shy smile. “James then,”   
James gave a cock smile. The smile fell from his face when he looked upon Evans glaring up at him from her kneeling position at his feet.  
“Cedric you are absolutely correct she should not be near us civilized people,” He waved his hand and smirked as Evans flew back and hit the opposite wall.  
Suddenly there was clapping echoing within the ‘throne room’. James got to his feet and stood in front of Cedric as he looked around the room.   
He spotted a man over in the shadows clapping. The man took a step forwards and into the candle light. He had long black hair pulled back into a loose pony tail with bright eery green eyes.  
He was dressed in a black dress shirt and black slacks. Over top he wore a deep red robes that the colour of blood. There was a sword strapped at his hip.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for years.” He flashed James a grin showing off fangs.  
The man was projecting a strong dark aura around him, causing the teen behind James to give a small whimper and cling to the back of his robes.  
The man tilted his head slightly to peek at the teen before the aura lowered slighting, making it seem not as dark or as powerful.   
James felt Cedric relax a little.  
“You are a hard man to find James,” The man walked forwards towards James. He side stepped and continued towards the throne behind James and Cedric. He sat himself down upon it.   
The dark man looked like he belonged there.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” James gave a frown.  
“I’m Dark. Im everything thats associated with Dark. Im Death, Darkness, and Chaos. But I am, at the same time, Balance. You are the other half to the one I chose to rebalance the magical world.” The man stated folding his arms looking bored.   
Cedric, becoming slightly brave decided to step from behind James to get a look at the man.  
“I’ve been looking for you since the night you left my chosen. That blasted old fool was some how was able to hide you,” The man’s handsome face contorted in disgust. “He has being interfering in fates plans for quite some time. He the one that has corrupted my chosen and turned you against each other. He was also the reason that,” The being shot Evans a nasty look, “That thing brought harm to your son.”   
“You mean to tell me she knew perfectly well that the protection spells that would be more then enough?” James asked, his glare that he had trained on the red haired bitch, intensified.  
“More then that.” The being stated, “She knew that the protection charms would cure my chosen, so she made it that your son would end up killing his own father and trap your soul in here, so you wouldn’t break free and help your mate.” The being then gave a nasty smile.  
“Her biggest mistake was contacting Harry through that dream, it alerted me of where you were. So here I am to break you out.”   
“There is a little flaw in regards to that,” James crossed his arms.  
“And what would that be?” The being asked as he stood from the throne and walked towards James.  
“First, once my soul is free from here, it will go to the afterlife. Which would seem like a waste since your going through all this trouble to specifically find me, which means you still have need of me. And secondly I’m not leaving Cedric and the old one with the bitch.”  
The being grinned. “Oh don’t worry your pretty little head, I wouldn’t dream of not letting you have your minions. You will need them to help you complete your task of setting my chosen back onto his path.” The being stopped mere inches from the elder Potter.  
“And for helping, even though you have no given choice to decline, you get your bodies back and Evan’s soul will be yours to torture once you’ve complete your task.” The being grabbed James by his hair and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss as the ‘throne room’ was flooded by bright light.  
When James pulled back the man had disappeared and Cedric and the old man, who didn’t look like an old man anymore, were standing behind him.   
“What are we to do now?” Cedric asked.  
“Hunt down my former husband and knock some sense into him.” James replied with a smirk as he let his magic swirl around him.  
****  
Hermione was curled up in a tight ball in the darkest corner of the Black Library. She over heard Mr. Weasley and Ginny talking about their plans for Harry and his money, once her best friend was found. It shocked her to her core.   
How could these two women claim to love Harry, each in their own different ways, be this cruel and greedy. And they even had the help of the headmaster!  
The headmaster was suppose to be the leader of the light. He wasn’t suppose to be manipulative or ruin the lives of others. He was suppose to help people.  
Finding out how horrible her Headmaster truly was, knocked her world upside down. This has basically shattered her entire views on everything, it was devastating. Who was she to trust now?  
Maybe Ron was right, maybe she should have trusted her friendship with Harry and gone with her redheaded friend.   
Hermione lifted her head up from where it was buried within her crossed arms. She looked around the library. Maybe she could still help from here. There could be something within these books.  
She got to her feet, wiping away the tears and started walking along the shelves closest to her, browsing at the titles. She began to pluck several books on wizarding laws, she hesitated at some dark magic books, but after weighing out the pros and cons she decided that it wouldn't hurt to learn.   
She was now stuck between two evil men that wouldn't hesitate to use and kill her. She would need to learn how to defend herself if she wanted to survive.

She gathered up the ones she thought useful and headed up to her room. The hallways were cleared and so she didn’t have to seek passed anyone.  
Once in her room she rushed around packing a small backpack filled with a couple days worth of clothing, the books she gathered from the library. She conjured up some bottles of water and some snack bars. She wouldn’t be able to go home, they would look for her there. Diagon alley was out as well as Hogsmead.   
She had a feeling that Professor Lupin was the one that took Harry from the Dursley’s so she couldn’t go in search of him. Maybe she could get help from Professor Snape. All she needed to do was figure out where he lived.  
“Wait, that’s it!” Hermione could almost slap herself for not thinking of it earlier.  
She knew there was a folder in the study under heavy lock and key of all the addresses for the order members. IT was there to be used in an emergency. Though whoever thought to keep a folder of everyone in the order when there could very well be a traitor amongst them, like there was in the fist war. However this will help her locate Snape.  
She shouldered the backpack and snuck back downstairs. She slipped into the study, closing the door behind her. She used her flashlight instead of her wand to look around the room. The place was a mess, like someone had already been in here searching for something.   
Standing in the middle of the room she surveyed it, trying to find the location of where the folder would be hidden from afar, not wanting to mess the room up more.  
There! On the bookshelf, in a wooden box with a phoenix on it.   
Hermione crept over to the bookshelf raising her wand for detection spells on the box. She frown when she found out there was no security spells around the box. What the hell?  
A noise from the hallway had Hermione grabbing the box, stuffing it into her backpack and diving for cover.  
“Dirty blood girl whats you hiding in here for?” A voice whispered into Hermione’s ear.  
A leathered hand covered Hermione’s mouth just in time to muffle her scream of fright.   
Calming her heart she turned and saw Kreacher glaring at her.  
“I’m sorry Kreacher, I just came in here to look for something to use against the Headmaster, he has abused your household long enough, and needs to be brought down.” She tried to pacify the house elf, using his hatred of the headmaster to her advantage.  
“He has disrespected master Regulus’ room, and Mistresses house. He even stole valuable artifacts. Even took traitor son’s will and hids it. But Kreacher is sneakier his is. He tooks some of them back.”  
“Thats great!” Hermione smiled. “Do you think you could help me fix his wronging to your mistress and masters?” Hermione asked.   
The house elf gave her a skeptical look. “What’s you getting out of it?”  
“I will be seeking my own revenge against the old man as well. That is all.”   
*******  
"So let me get this straight," Charlie was sitting down at the kitchen table, nursing a cold beer with his brothers. "Dumbledore sent Harry to live with abusive muggles, that had locked him in the basement and tortured him and his cousin, with Dumbledore knowing all of this. Not only that but he has been stealing money out of Harry's vault and paying our family off,"

"Yup," Ron glared at the table and tool a swing of his beer.

"Bloody hell," Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Alright let get to finding Harry,"

Charlie got up from the table and walked over to his pantry. He moved several items out of the way and pushed on one of the back panels. It moved aside to reveal a small black wooden box. He took the box out and carried it over to the table.

"Fred, in the other room above the fireplace there is a painting of a dragon. The dragon has a fire opal on its forehead. Just reach into the painting at the gem and retrieve the stone." Fred nodded and left to go to the other room.

He spotted the painting high above the fireplace. He looked around the room and spotted a chair. He dredged it over and stood on it. He reached into the painting and felt around until his hand covered the stone, which was the size of his thumb. Grasping it he pulled it free, before jumping down and rushing back into the kitchen. 

Both Bill and Charlie were hunched over the device piecing it together while Ron and George were handing them different tools.

"Here it is," Fred handed the stone to bill's out stretched hand.

Bill placed the stone in the middle of the device and Charlie screwed the top place on that would hold the stone in place.

"There, now all we need to do is charge the stone by the fire of a dragon, then we say Harry's name and the rings around the device with shift," Bill pointed to the bronze metal rings surrounding the opal. "And it will show us Harry's coordinates." 

"And I know the perfect dragon to use," Charlie gave a smile.  
************

Hermione followed the strange mad elf down the dark street towards Spinners End, where professor Snape lived.

She hoped the crazed elf didn't lead her astray or into a trap. 

The houses around were all abandoned and rundown. Though she could feel some of the magical energy around the neighbourhood, it wasn't strong but she could still feel it.

"This be it, the house of the Snape," Kreacher stopped in front of the only none to badly in shape of a house. It was a two story detached house. It's windows were dark and the shutters were falling off. This wasn't the type of house she would have thought her Potions Professor would live in. Nor would she think he would leave it in this condition. Snape seem to be the type of man that would have everything neat tidied and clean.

"Are you sure Kreacher?" Hermione asked, looking up at the house doubtfully.

"Yes stupid girl," the elf gave a glare before walking up the walk path to the front door.

Instantly the elf disappeared. Then the front door. Hermione walked up to the house and entered the front door. The inside of the house was a lot better cared for then the outside. Everything was clean but bare.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called out walking further into the house.

There was no answer, the house was silent.

She walked into the study and noticed the bookcases were empty.

"Professor Snape!?!" Hermione raised her voice. She got a foreboding feeling.

"Mudblood! What are you doing here?"

Hermione spun around and saw Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and masked Death Eater standing in the door way with their wands pointed at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

 

Harry looked around the market, holding Remus' hand. Dudley and Draco were following, a step behind them. It was nothing like Diagon Alley and Hogsmead. Everything was bright, people wore more modern clothing, no dreary medieval robes. The shops were dedicated to each different forms of magics, and Harry was itching to look for the Voodoo shop so he could see if there was any books that could help him with his mixed magic.  
Sure Remus and Snape have been helping him this past week because of his out bursts of magic. It was like pressure building inside of him and if he didn't release it, it would act out on it's own. Like two days ago. Snape had taken him out to the forest around the house to get him to meditate. But the pressure inside was so much that it exploded from him in waves of multi colours. The out lash knocked Snape over from his sitting position in front of Harry.  
Several things happened. The Dark mark on Severus' harm changed to an arranged of different symbols making a new mark. The only symbols he recognized was the Ankh along with the Sa and Ka. There were other Eygptian symbols and what looked to be Vodun Symbols.

The other thing was the earth shaking and breaking apart in front of Harry. The broken away earth revealed the skeleton of a dead wolf. There was muscle and parts of skin and fur starting to regrow on the skeleton.  
Snape had rushed to his side and pulled him to his feet when the fleshy zombie wolf started to get up from it's grave.

Apparently Harry's magic had an element of necromancy to it.

Currently the now fully restored wolf was back at the house with Snape, meeting the new contractors and building crew.

"First we are going to go to the wizarding bank here, its different from Gringotts back home, so its not run by Goblins." Remus explained as he lead them further into the market, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Then we'll head to the wand shop, for new wands for you guys. Then we'll decide what to do from there." Remus offered a soft smile to the boys.  
He's gaze lingered on Harry. Harry knew the older man worried about the state of his mind. Hell he was worried as well. He had been acting weirdly, clingy to everyone around him. He even crawled into bed with his cousin last night after waking up from a nightmare. Luckily Dudley didn't punch him when Harry had waken him up. The older boy truly had changed. Once Harry had shaken him awake, the teen just pulled back the covered and let the other crawl in. 

Harry still wasn't able to talk yet. His throat still hadn't healed enough yet, so Remus and HArry were learning sign language so they could teach it to the other others so Harry could communicate without using a pen and paper.  
Remus lead them into a bright building most of the entrance was made of glass and cement, a modern architected design. There was two guards standing just inside the entrance, side arms attached to their hips, radios to their shoulders. They wore metal gauntlets on their wrists with glowing ruins carved into them.

It was justice magic weaved through the gauntlets. How Harry knew that it was justice magic? He had no clue.

Remus ushered the boys off to the side away from the line to the tellers. He brought them over to a man sitting at a desk off to the side.

The man looked up when they approached.

"Can I help you?" The man gave a bright smile.

"Yes we would like to set up new accounts here." Remus replied with one of his own soft smiles.

"Alright let me see who would be available to assist you," The man waved his hand over a large tomb in front of him. It flipped open to about half way through. "Ah, yes, one of our agents will done with a client in five minutes if you would like to wait over there at those chairs and he'll be right with you."

Remus smiled and nodded and lead the boys over to the left were there were a bunch of soft looking white leather chairs.

Draco, Dudley and Remus sat down but Harry didn't. He just stood in front of Draco fidgeting. He wanted to sit on Draco's lap, but he knew the older boy would just push him off or punch him. He didn't know why he wanted to sit on Draco's lap, he just did.

Draco looked at the smaller teen fidgeting in front of him. He didn't know what the teen wanted. There was other free seats around.

"Is there anything I can help you with Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry bit his lip before he opened his mouth to talk. Before he could an older man approached them with a smile.

Startled, Harry gave a whimper and rushed to Remus.

The old man looked concerned.

Harry tucked his head into Remus' neck.

"I'm sorry if I startled your son," the old man gave Remus a apologetic look.

"It's alright, he's just a little shy."

"Still." The old man smiled. "Now I'm Hector Spinner, personal banking coordinator. Are you the ones looking into transferring your accounts here?" Hector asked.

Remus nodded and stood with Harry still in his arms. He shifted the small teen until he was suited on his hip and held out his hand to shake.

"We are,"

Hector smiled ask Dudley and Draco stood from their chairs.

"Alright, follow me and we'll get started." The man gestured and turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Harry can you walk for me?" Remus asked softly. Harry nodded and Remus settled him on his feet. The teen instantly grabbed his hand and they followed the older wizard through the bank.

The man lead them to his office and gestured them to sit in chairs in front of his desk. Hector moved around the desk and sat behind it. The desk was pretty clear of pretty much everything except for a high tech laptop.

Harry wondered how it was able to not explode from all the magic around them, and he settled himself on Remus’ lap.

"Now, let's get started," the man smiled and waved his hands over his desk and three piles of paperwork appeared.

Remus sighed. "You're going to have to understand that this is an extremely sensitive area. It cannot get out and no one on the England branch can actually know."

The old man gave a concerned look.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Harry moved his bangs from covering his scar. The old man just raised an eyebrow.

"He's Harry Potter. And if it got out that he is here in America, then there will be a lot of people after him." Remus explained.

"Harry Potter? I believe I heard of that name before." Hector muttered with a frown. "Ah yes. Harry Potter winner of the Triwizard Tournament. The youngest head of the Potter family since it's founding." The man have a smile.

"I was talking about the fact that a dark lord is after him." Remus explained.

The look on the wizard's face changed, like he sucked on a sour lemon.

"Ah yes, Thomas Riddle. This is the exact reason that us North Americans don't have much faith in The Brits any more. Shame really, especially that's where Merlinnian magic was born." Hector shook his head sadly. He took of the top sheet of the first pile. "But don't worry. Once we transfer your accounts out of Gringotts in London, it instantly becomes untraceable. We'll run it through fake trails just to be on the safe side before it lands here in our vaults." Hector explained. "Now Since Harry here is the head of his family, his vaults will be different from yours."

"Actually, each of us will have our own family vault. Dudley here will be starting a new family vault-" Remus started but was cut off by Dudley.

"I'm not going to do a family vault. I'll make a personal vault, but I'll be under the name Potter; that is if my cousin is willing to have me in his family?" Dudley turned to Harry.  
Harry gave a shy smile and nodded.

Hector turned his attention on Dudley. "You do know that by doing this, whatever last name you had, whatever family will be forfeit and you'll become a Potter. If you had ever wanted to marry, you would have to get the blessing from the Head of the Potter family, which is Harry." 

Harry looked scandalous, but Dudley gave a firm nod.

"I understand this, and am willing to accept everything. I will not carry on the name given to me for I will be doing the world a favor."

Hector nodded. "Alright we'll save Lord Potter for last and we'll start with you," he gestured to Remus.

"Now these papers are blank but once you sign the first page and add a little blood then they will fill out accordingly to what your account will be for our records. There will be a leather bound book delivered to you magically in the next day after we process everything. The book will be detailed in everything you own and or what will be yours when you reach certain inheritance." Hector explained.

Remus signed at the bottom of the page, after reading the contents. He then pricked his finger of a small dagger that the older man had conjured.

There was a bright flash of silver light and a title was assigned to Remus' name.

Hector took the paper and looked it over.

"Now Lord Lupin Black, you will get a key to your mate’s vaults. You are now considered the acting head of house, until your mate returns.”

Harry stared at Remus. His godfather was mated to Moony? Now he felt even worse for getting Sirius killed.

“Your vaults, much like at Gringotts. But you will also receive a card, much like the muggle debit and credit cards. It's a direct access to your accounts that will automatically exchange the wizarding money into muggle money.”

A plastic money card appeared on the table in front of Remus. Remus reached around Harry and picked it up. He looked it over before pulling out his muggle wallet and placing it in one of the card slots.

Remus had wondered what Hector meant by ‘until his mate returned’. Sirius was dead and not coming back, no matter how much he wish him to.

“Alright Now we will move onto the next.” Hector turned to look at Draco.

“The ministry stripped my father of his titles when he was sentenced to Azkaban.” Draco explained shifting in his seat.HE started to twist the ring that was on his right hand. His father gave him the ring that had the family seal on it at christmas last year.

“That won’t be a problem. Though the british ministry doesn’t have the power to strip a person of their title.” Hector pulled out different forms then the ones Remus signed and placed a single paper and pen in front of Draco.

“Sign this and we’ll see if you are entitled to be made head of your family or not.”

Draco nodded and signed his full name in his neat elegant writing. The paper glowed green before it slid itself over to Hector to be looked over.

Hector picked up the sheet and looked it over. He hummed in a few places before he put it back down and smiled at Draco.

“Well good news is, it seemed that your father transferred the Head of Family titles over to you, back at on the winter solstice so all we need to do is for you to add you blood to the sheet and everything will be further secured from the ministry. There was a couple warnings of attempted breeched into your vaults from the ministry, but they were not successful.” Hector stated sliding back the sheet of paper with the dagger.

Draco picked up the dagger and sliced his finger open.

Harry watched as the blood dripped from the blond’s finger onto the sheet. The paper absorbed the blood as soon as it touched it. After a few seconds the the sheet began to tremble and magic and light pulsed through it.

He could feel the magic come alive.

The ring on Draco’s hand glowed and a card appeared in front of him. The one eyed boy packeted the card, he couldn’t wait to go and get different clothing.

“Alright now for the last two, we do both of yours at once because the young man is going to be merging into your family.” Hector told HArry, who nodded whilst nibbling his bottom lip.

Harry didn’t want his cousin to give up his freedom, but he could understand wanting to get rid of the name of his parents, the ones he use to look up to and trust, then to have them suddenly turn on him and abuse him.

“Now, Lord Potter,” Hector lifted, out of his desk, a small wooden box and another form. “You’ll first sign this paper, add your blood, then add some blood onto this box, and where ever your family ring is, the ring that shows that you are the head of your family, will show up in this box.” He tapped the box’s lid. Harry gave a nod that he understood.

He reached for the paper and pen. He scribbled his name at the bottom of the page before picking up the dagger. He brought the knife up to his finger, suppressing the urge to shudder at the memories of torture at his uncles hands when he had picked up the knife. He sliced the pad of his finger open and dropped two drops of blood onto the paper and two on the box.

A gust of wind went through the office as magic flared up on the paper and in the box.

Hector opened the box and held it out to Harry, The small boy took it and placed it on his right hand where his magic mingled with it. The old man placed the box back down on his desk and looked at the paper. He was pleased and also very pissed off at what he read. He was pissed that someone had taken millions of galleons out of the boy’s trust vault almost bleeding it dry, and had attempted to gain entry to the main vaults. Luckily the vaults were frozen. He’s going to have to trace where the money went and get it back and then some.

“Alright, so it has come to my attention that the goblins over in England were not keeping close enough attention on your trust vault. Someone had almost drained your vault dry. They took out about 11.5 million Galleons.”  
Harry was startled, as was everyone else. He could feel Remus’ growl at his back.

“I will be personally looking into this and getting everything back, plus interest.” Harry gave a nod. He knew who it was that stole from him.

“Alright now lets get your cousin adopted into your family.”He grabbed his wand from the top drawer of his desk and Hector gestured for Harry and Dudley to stand up.

The two stood and walked to a spot in the office where there was enough room to proceed with making Dudley part of Harry's family.

Harry wondered, how he was going to accept his cousin into his family if he couldn't even speak, as he stood nervously in front Dudley.

Hector came around the desk and stood beside the two teens. There was quite the hight difference between the two boys. Harry was a good head and a half smaller then the older muscular teen.

"Will if be a problem that my cousin can't speak?" Dudley asked the older man, eye the wand in his hand wearily.

The older man looked startled before he frowned, thinking.

"It shouldn't be, he just needs to have strong will magic to be able to accept you." Hector explained to Dudley before turning to Harry.

"Since you cannot speak your parts, your going to have to let your magic out to wrap it around your cousin's. To not force it to do something just guide it to to what you want. Instruct it. Think of it as a stubborn child, if you force it to do something then they are going to do the opposite and cause trouble, but if you guide and coakes it, then it should do as you ask." Hector coached Harry, who gave a nod of understanding. His magic is much like the same as him.

"Alright, Dudley repeat after me. 'I Dudley, whatever your last name is, denounce the name and blood of the people that birthed me and take up that of Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, head of the Potter Family. I recognize his as the head of the family and that he will have my best interests at heart and I follow his rule loyally.' Then cut your hand. Once your cousin responds and cut his hand, you two will claps hands until it's over."

Dudley nodded closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and began to search for his magical core.

"I Dudley Dursley, denounce the name and blood of the people who birthed and take up that of Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, head of the Potter Family. I recognize him as my lord and head of the family and that he would have my best interest at heart and follow his rule royally." Dudley opened his eyes to his younger smaller cousin and let his magic loose as he took the dagger from Hector and cut his hand.

It swirled around his cousin in soft blues.

Harry closed his eyes absorbing Dudley's magic.

‘I Harry James Potter accepts Dudley under a new name in my family. I do not accept him as a cousin but as a brother, naming him Dustian Alric Potter, my brother. He will be under my care and rule as head of the Family. His best interest will be held to close to my heart. He will make the Potter name proud.' Harry thought intently as he let his magic out, his hand being sliced open by his own magic. He clasped his cousin's hand tightly.

The dark magic was released into the room, blanketing in darkness but also comfort. It mingled with Dudley's. The two magics swirled around the room getting familiar with one another before they broke off and flew back into their respective hosts.

Dudley doubled over in pain as his magic returned to him as he could feel Harry's blood mix with his purifying it.

Harry knew he couldn't let go of his cousins hand until it was all over but he didn't want his cousin to be in pain anymore.

Harry watched in fascination as Dudley's skin began to ripple, and features to change. His frame filled out a bit more, shoulders more brawny. His hair changed from dirty blond to black. His face became angular and sharper. Dudley opened his eyes, having closed them when the pain struck, and Harry was taken back by the intense blue green colouring.

Dudley slowly straightened up, hand still clasped in Harry's. He now stood two heads taller then Harry, who started to pout at the size difference.

"Well that's a first," Hector stated staring at the two in complete shock. Never in all his years has he seen someone's magic, when accepting new family members, change someone's complete DNA.

"Only you Potter," Draco snorted.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Dudley looked himself over, he still had the scars from his time with his 'parents'. But he felt stronger, more powerful.

"I'm guessing if they did a DNA test right now, they would find out chromosomes to be more familiar then just cousins," Dudley shot Harry a smirk.

Harry ducked his head blushing.

"Now that is over with we need to sign a few forms," Hector went back to him desk, and Dudley returned to his seat and Harry settled himself back on Remus' lap.

Hector slide two sheets of paper across the desk. One to Harry and the other to Dudley.

They signed and added their blood to the paper. Hector took them back and looked them over.

He looked back up at Harry. "You renamed your former cousin, now brother?" 

Harry flushed and nodded. He looked down at the table. He hoped Dudley didn't mind. He probably should have asked first. But it just felt right.

"What's my new name?" Dudley asked. He was surprised that Harry accepted him as a brother not a cousin.

"Dustian Alric Potter," Hector answered.

"Not a bad name Potter. You had a great grandfather named Alric. He was a very powerful wizard." Draco was impressed. Harry had given his cousin, well actually brother now, a very powerful name.

"Wicked. I'm totally honoured." Dudley, now Dustian, flashed a grin. 

Harry smiled back.

"How much would you like to deposit into your brother's account?" Hector had to hide his own smile.

Harry turned around and looked at Remus and started to sign what little words he knew. He didn't know how much was in his vaults, but if it was up to him he would split whatever there was right down the middle.

Remus looked down at the pup in his lap. He caught the words 'how' and 'money' and gave Harry a nod. Remus looked at Hector.

"Harry is wondering how much is in his vault."

Hector nodded and looked over the sheet.

"It doesn't tell me the exact amount but in one of the vaults there's about 34 million galleons. You have about 10 different vaults, each with a different amount, then you have six muggle companies three hotels around the world and" Hector pause looking over the sheet again. "And you own Hogwarts and the surround area which includes the forbidden forest, the black lake, Hogsmead, and the mountains. You own Diagon alley and knockturn alley in England. There's the Potter Manson, the township of Godrics Hallow, Ottery st. Catchpole, The Gryffin Estate and The Slytherin Estate. The Hufflepuff Estate and Ravenclaw Castle were seased by the Ministry for some reason, but don't worry we'll get those back." Hector stated.Harry sat frozen on Remus' lap. That was way to much. Harry started shaking his head and signing out the world 'half'

Hector looked to Remus to translate.

"I think Harry is trying to say he wants to divide everything is half with his new brother."Remus stated. He was still trying to get over everything that Harry owned. He knew that James had been well off but he didn't realized that he owned half the country too.

"Harry, not half!" Dustian protested.

Harry pouted then signed to Remus.

"Harry wants two vault put into Dustian's vault. And apparently he won't take no for an answer." Remus gave a small smile at Harry's firm nod.

Dustian sighed but agreed.

"Excellent. Sign here for the transfer," Hector slid another sheet over to Harry. "This one does not require blood," Hector stated when Harry eyed the dagger wearily.

"And here are you cards," 

The cards appeared before Harry and Dustian.

Hector gathered up the paperwork and sent it flying to the filing cabinet where is filed itself.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?" Hector inquired.

Remus looked at his charges. All three shook their heads.

"There doesn't seem to be. Their other guardian will be coming in to set up his accounts later in the week." Remus stood and placed Harry on his feet.

"Excellent. I'm glad I was able to service you today. Have a wonderful day My Lords," Hector shook their hands again, and the four walked out.

The four exited the bank and began to walk back through the market.

They found the wandmaker's shop pretty easily and got the boys new wands.

Harry was bouncing and petting his new wand. This one felt better to him, more powerful. He'd still miss his first one, it had served him very well.

Dustian and Draco rolled their eyes at Harry's excitement.

"I don't know when we will have time to come back. We'll split into pairs and get everything that way, hopefully by splitting up we will be able to get everything quicker. Draco, you will go with Harry to get the potions ingredients and cauldrons, Dustian will come with me to get the books. Make sure you boys get enough for the three of you that will last the year. Also place an order for Severus, he will come pick it up next week when he comes to settle his account."  
Harry and Draco nodded.

"We'll meet back here in two hours then we'll head to the muggle area for your school supplies and new clothing, possibly some lunch and maybe we can start picking furniture out for the house," Remus offered a smile.

Harry grinned back and grabbed Draco's hand to drag him off. He gave Remus a wave over his shoulder.

 

Severus sighed as he watched the workers tare boards off of the house, rip down walls, and fix the pluming and electrical. Remus had taken the boys to Seattle earlier that morning and left him in charge back home. He forgot how much work it was to renovate a house.

All this brought back memories of starting building a house with his husband Regulus. They had just gotten bonded and found a large piece of property in Italy and they started renovating the charming, but rundown villa. This was before the war really took off and they had both started in the service of the dark lord. Back when the dark lord had true visions for the wizarding world. 

But it all turned to dust on a debate at the ministry. Regulus had been assigned as part of the dark lord's protective detail, even though he was six month pregnant with their first child, and in the middle of the debate the entire ministry was attacked. Regulus had taken a curse for the dark lord, but he later died at St. mundgles along with their child.

The Dark Lord after that started to change, it was rumoured that he had gotten a stray cursed during that attack the warped him mind. This lead to his mate fleeing from him and taking their unborn child with him. It fell apart from there, a year later the dark lord fell to the Potter boy, and Severus was tied to serve Dumbledore for 9 years. Once Potter had started at Hogwarts he stayed to protect the boy, not his loyalties to Dumbledore. But he finished the house in Italy. He never stayed in it. He couldn't. It was just much to painful. He even finished the nursery. His house elf takes care of the house until one day if he ever heal and felt brave enough to go back and possibly live in it.

Now he was back in the service of the dark lord. Since his rebirth the dark lord was slowly working his way back to his normal self but only keeping up glamour was to fool the masses to believe he was still deranged. 

It also allowed him to truly find out what Dumbledore was up to. He was so angered and repulsed by what that conniving old man truly was. He was the reason his bonded and child were dead. He was the reason why the dark lord had warped his views and vision for the wizarding world. 

When he found out that supposably the dark lord kidnapped Harry, he knew it was only a matter of time until Dumbledore stopped trusting him and come after him and his godson. Eventually he's going to have to talk to Lupin about the Dark Lord and his loyalties.

A whine by his side brought his out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw the large wolf Harry accidentally brought back from the dead.

The wolf came up to his hip with rust coloured fur. 

The wolf butted his head against Severus' hand demanding to be petted. Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes, but allowed the wolf the simple pleasures of being petted. The wolf had taken to them all instantly. It went as far as protecting himself and Remus when the construction crew showed up on the first day. Remus had to use his wolf strength to hold the beast back. Thankfully the boys were in town, at the time, exploring. That would have set the three boys on guard.

The wolf later tolerated the strangers being on it's territory.

"Mr. Prince?"

Sam, the second in charge, was walking towards him. 

"Sam," Severus nodded and greeting. The wolf eyed Sam wearily.

"We just took the ceiling down around the wall you wanted to knock down between the kitchen and the solarium." 

That didn't sound that it was a good thing.

"If you'd come with me and I'll show you what we found."

Severus sighed yet again, and followed the younger man inside. He by passed some workers only wearing jeans and white wife beaters, sweat and dirt soaked their shirts. They were either ripping of the plaster off the walls or feeding new wire.

Severus stopped once they reached the wall, a patch in the ceiling was missing, exposing what was underneath.

"I already knew that this was a supporting wall," Severus drawled out. He could see the other man's fists tighten.

"Yes, but that's not what I what're to show you." Sam pointed a little left of the support. Severus could see through to the outside where the roof of the solarium met the rest of the house.

"This wasn't attached properly. There's at least six inches space between. The solarium wasn't part of the original building, it was added later. There's sever water damage that's rotted away the walks and roof from the inside from the space. Cost wise it will be cheaper to tare down the solarium, lay a new foundation and start a new." Sam explained and pointed out the rotten wood.

"Go for it. I want this house as sound as possible. Money doesn't matter." 

Sam nodded. "We'll draw up new plans for the solarium. How are we to do the bedroom? They've finished the wiring and are now starting to dry wall."

Severus frowned for a moment.

"Remus and the boys should be back soon. I'll tell you what I would like done to one of the rooms and the office." Severus stated.

"There's three rooms that haven't been touched yet. Have you guys planned out what you would like them to be turned into?" Sam asked as the two of them walked away from the kitchen towards the grand staircase that would lead them to the second and third floor.

"One will be a entertainment room, one, see if you can turn it into a guest room. And the third I'll have to discuss with the others." Severus lead Sam to one of the bedrooms of the second floor that was to be his bedroom. There was a bathroom and two rooms between his and Remus' bedroom. The rest of the bedrooms will be on the third floor. 

"The attic is in pretty could condition and it's very large, it would take much to turn that into the boys entertainment room."Sam offered.

"We'll do that. Now about that space in the basement that we will like to make into a bare room, but be reinforced, how long will it take you to complete it?" Severus inquired as he walked into his room. What looked to be two teens were putting up drywall and mudding.

They needed that room for Remus in the next several days, the full moon was closing on them fast.

Sam gave the man a suspicious look. "It will be done in three days. We are making it as strong as possible. The walls have been reinforced with crossed rebar, poured cement with a six inch layer of tungsten." 

The reinforced room in the basement cost the most out of the entire project, but it will be worth it in the end, protecting the world from a werewolf. 

"Good," 

Severus looked around the room.

"There won't be much done in detail with this room, just crown moulding, the fixtures that we've picked out already. Just paint the room a medium tone blue and build the wall cabinets and shelves." 

Sam nodded. 

Severus looked out the window, his bedroom was at the front of the house looking at the driveway. He saw three new vehicles driving down the driveway. 

One was a black Chevy equinox, another was a silver ford edge, the last was a bright green jeep wrangler.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the vehicles. He huffed and turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. If he had his robes on they would be billowing behind him.

What could posses the wolf to let the teens drive. They didn't have a driver license! 

Harry was likely too small to reach the peddles and Draco couldn't see out of one eye.

He stalked through the house and out the front door just as the three vehicles came to a stop.

Remus got out of the black equinox, Dudley out of the edge. The boy's looked seemed to have changed. Draco got out of the passenger seat of the jeep while Harry jumped down from the driver side.

All three teens were smiling.

"What did you do?" Severus asked Remus as he helped the other man take bags out of the trunk of the car. 

"What do you mean?" Remus have him a confused look.

"You let them drive? They aren't old enough not do they know how to or have a license," Severus was handed six bags.

Remus turned to his now friend. "I have then licenses but I spelled the cars to assist them with driving. It teaches them. Plus in the states they can get their beginners at 15, they are almost 16 so that means they could get their next level. Though Draco declined to drive because of his sight," Remus explained taking the last of the bags and waved his foot under the bumper to shut the trunk door.

"Why do we need three vehicles?" 

"One for you and myself and another for the boys to share. They can car pool to school. They chose the jeep and they decided to get you the edge, Draco picked out the colour." Remus followed the boys into the house all the way to the kitchen. 

Dudley had carried in the bags of groceries, while Harry and Draco carried the wizarding purchases.

They set everything on the kitchen table, which was covered in a plastic sheet to keep the dust off of it. 

"How was Seattle?" Severus asked the teens. 

Harry started talking rapidly with his hands, a huge smile on his face.

Severus could only understand a few words but he nodded away.

"It was pretty cool." Dudley stated putting his hands in his jeans' pockets. Draco nodded. The two older teens hid their excitement a lot better then Harry.

"Your rooms are being dry walled at the moment so Sam will like to know how you'd like them done." Severus watched the two older boys grin while Harry looked a little downcast. He thought the smallest would be happy at finally getting a room of his own.

Severus gestured Sam and two of his workers over.

"Sam, these are our charges Draco Harry and-" Severus started to introduce but was cut off by Remus when he got to Dudley.

"And Dustian," Remus gave a smile and his eyes flickered to Severus in a silent message that he would explain later. Maybe the wolf could also explain why the boy's appearance changed as well.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam, and these two are Jacob and Embry." 

The three teens were always out exploring when the workers were at the house, so this was the first time they were meeting. 

Draco and Dustian (?) nodded and waved, and Harry was flushed and looking shyly at Jacob.

"Why don't you boys follow Sam up stairs to tell him what you would like done while I help Remus put some of this away," Severus suggested to the three boys.

They nodded and left the kitchen.

The six of them headed up to the third floor. 

"Jacob can go with Harry, Dustin with me and Embry with Draco." Sam suggested.

"Does Jacob know sign language?" Dustian asked.

"No?" Jacob gave the boys a puzzled look.

Draco looked down at his nails boredly. "Harry cannot speak so he uses sign language to communicate. We'll all be together to discuss the rooms so neither of us picks the same thing. Even though all our tastes differs," 

Harry gave a nod that he agreed, Dustian just shrugged.

"Alright we'll head to your room first," Sam gestured the blond forwards.

Embry snickered a little while Jacob rolled his eyes. Sam shot him a warning look.

Draco walked into his room on the corner of the house. The room was just freshly primed, the shelving elcove that he told Severus that he wanted, was built into on of the walls. 

There was new floor to ceiling windows put in making the room very bright.

"I would like the room painted in a electric blue colour. The shelving will be in black in except with that the back of the shelf wall will be painted the same as the rest of the room. Then black victorian crown moulding." 

Harry raised his eyes at Draco's choice. He would have thought he would have done room in the colour of slythering. 

"What colour for the ceiling?" Sam asked writing it down in a note book.

Draco thought for a moment, "Midnight blue."

Sam nodded, adding that to his notes, before leading the boys to Dustian's room next.

Dustian looked around the room that was to be his, thinking of what colours he wanted it.

"The wall to the left of the window will be black, the other two walls will be a medium toned grey. On the black wall I would like six small grey panels of plexiglass installed and over on the two grey walls I would like two square bright

orange panels of plexiglass, two feet by two feet. The two squares will touch each others corners in a diagonal formation on each wall. The ceiling can be a bright white."

Sam drew it out and showed it to Dustian to make sure he got what the boy was imagining.

"Yes that's correct."

"Alright Harry's room next." Jacob gave a grin to the smaller teen.

Harry fidgeted. He didn't know what he wanted done with his room.

Draco seeing Harry start to look upset spoke up.

“Harry do you know what you would like done to your room?” Draco asked softly.

Harry looked down at the hard wood flooring and shook his head.

“Its alright. I can asked again tomorrow, so you have tonight to continue to think on it,” Jacob gave Harry a smile, who blushed and gave a nod.

“Alright since we have what most of you would like, we’ll get started on those rooms today.” Sam stated before walking away. Embry waved goodbye to the teens and followed after the older male.

“I’ll see you later Harry,” Jacob flashed the smaller teen a bright smile and a small wave before he turned on his heel and walked down the stairs to start on Mr. Prince’s room.

Harry stared after the muscular teen with a flush across his cheeks.

Draco and Dustian shared a look over Harry's head.

"Little brother should we guard you from now on so your virtue stays intact?" Dustian asked teasingly with a smirk on his face.

Harry's blush deepened.

"Or we can place a chastity spell on him," Draco matched Dustian's smirk with one of his own.

He had been getting to know Harry a little more the past week, and the other teen was starting to grow on him.

Harry turned to his brother and Draco with a shocked look on his face.

"You-"

Durian slapped a hand over Harry's mouth. His smirk turned into a frown.

"Your voice box still haven't healed yet. That means no talking yet. Draco and I are teasing you, you're almost sixteen you can make the choice to have sex if you choose to." 

Harry gave a small nod.

"Though I suggest you look up contraceptive charms or potions. With a wizard with your power if easy to get yourself knocked up."

Dustian dropped his hand from Harry's mouth.

"Guys can get pregnant in the wizarding world?" Dustian asked.

"Yes but it all depends on magic. Harry it will be very easy since he's extremely powerful. Even if he wasn't the sub in the relationship and he was with someone say a squib then he can still get his partner knocked up. Probably on the first time. If a muggle was bitten by a werewolf the transformation gives the muggle just enough magic to change forms. That allows them to get pregnant. Of course werewolves have different type of magic and transforms the submissive males bodies to be able to carry young. I'm surprised you haven't asked Lupin yet," Draco explained to the two boys.

"Boys come down, it's time for your lessons!" Remus called up the stairs.

"We're on our way," Dustian yelled back and the three be began to make their way down the stairs.

Inside Harry's bedroom, Paul and Seth stared at each other in shock.

"What the hell did we stumble onto?" Paul asked.

"We can get pregnant?!?" Seth's eyes were large and wide.

Paul slapped him upside the head. "That's all you got from what we just heard? You're an idiot!"

Seth pouted rubbing the back of his head.

"They are wizards!" Paul growled. "This explains so much! That was the tingling sensation we are feeling all over the place. It's their magic."

"Should we tell Sam?" Seth asked heading towards the door to see if he could catch sight of the three teen boys. Ever since starting this job, they haven't seen what the teens look like. The pack has only met the two older men, well wizards.

Paul grabbed the back of Seth's neck to stop him. "Do you want to get caught? Specially by wizards. They might use magic to kill us or something. We'll tell Sam tonight at the pack meeting."

"Pack meeting?" A voice startled both boys.

They whipped their head towards the door and saw Remus, one of the wizards. The man had a canine scent about him. The pack weren't sure if the man was a werewolf or the scent had been transferred from the wolf that lived with them. Though Severus didn't have the same scent, he didn't smell like canine. The man's scent was weird one.

Seth eeped and hid behind his large burly packmate.

Paul crossed his arms over his chest, making his muscles bulged, but he didn't say anything.

"Pack? As in a pack of wolves, or pack as in a pack of werewolves?" Remus asked walking into the room, shutting the door behind him. He subtlety waved his hand at the door to lock and ward it.

Seth shifted behind Paul nervously.

"What of it?" Paul asked, in his mind he sent off a warning for the entire pack. There were shouts within his and Seth's mind asking them if they were okay or if they needed help. PAul calmed them for a moment saying he wasn't sure.

"Nothing really. I didn't think we would end up in werewolf territory when we arrived otherwise we would have asked for permission to be here. Though you two don't smell like any werewolf I ever met."

Paul's eye widen. "You're a werewolf too?" 

Remus gave a smile. "Yes, which is why we having you to build that room in the basement. Its to lock me up during the full moon."

"Full moon? You can't phase at will?" Paul inquired.

"Is it because you're a wizard to?" Seth asked bouncing from behind Paul. 

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Did you over hear the boys talking?" Remus asked with a grimace.

Paul gave a short nod.

"I was bitten by a werewolf as a child. I'm guessing you were born with werewolf blood?" 

"Not exactly." Seth started blabbering. "Yes we were born with the gift but it stays dormant unless vampires shows up. Which they have. The Cullens are the-" Seth's excited voice was cut off by Paul punching the back of his head.

"Shut it blabber mouth." Paul hissed.

Seth rubbed at the sore spot and shot Paul a small glare. Sam began to prod at Paul through the pack link.

“That’s fascinating,” Remus began to ponder. “Who is all in your pack?” Remus asked.

“What’s it to you?” Paul demanded.

Remus shot the teen a withering look. The other boy might be a fellow wolf but there is a thing called manors and respect.

“Because, my pack still needs to meet with yours. Were you guys never taught proper pack etiquette?” Remus inquired. He knew that that comment was a little uncalled for but lately he and Moony have been a little off, more tired, a little bout of dizziness and nausea.

Seth backed away from Paul as he could almost feel the other wolf’s hackles rising.

“Most of our pack is downstairs, working on the house,” Seth cast Paul a worried look.

“Excellent, your pack will stay for supper, after everyone else have left and we will all talk,” Remus gave a strained smile and turned to unlock and unward the door.

Remus opened the door and saw Sam standing there. Remus flashed a fake smile and headed down the stairs, leaving the three wolves to themselves.

“What was that all about?” Sam asked giving the retreating man’s back a puzzled look.

“He’s a wolf to! But he’s controlled by the moon, and the he was talking about proper etiquette of our two packs meeting and stuff, and he can do magic. How cool is that, I want to see magic!” Seth bounced over to Sam like the hyperactive wolf that he is, just as Jacob entered the room.

“Magic?” Jacob asked. What would they think of Harry, his imprinted.

 

Dumbledore wrapped his hand around the neck of his bed partner as he pounded into her. His other hand slid around to caress the small mound of her swelling stomach from the sheer amount of cum he forced down her throat and ejaculated into her body. He was very thankful for the potions he took before his partner showed up.

The potions granted that he would stay hard for six hours and that he had a heavy supply of seed. It also enlarged his penis to be monstrous, well monstrous compared to his normal small shriveled thing, one of the consequences of a curse Voldemort had shot at him from the first war.. He hadn’t pulled out of her in the past three hours, having lost count of how many times he has came. The young girl gave a cry as his grip on her throat tightened.

“You are to good for me precious. Right now, your body is accepting my seed and soon new life will grow within your womb.”

“Fuck yes! Please headmaster use me as a breeding mule.” The girl swiveled her hips back against the headmaster’s hard thrusting. Her long red hair, soaked with sweat stuck to her cheek and forehead.

The headmaster moved his other hand to her neck and gave a hard squeeze has he came within her one last time.

The redhead passed out on his cock from the lack of air. The old man, pulled out and plugged her cunt up with a plug that was three times bigger then his new cock, not caring the it tore her, just wanting to save his precious seed. The girl will have a swollen stomach for some time. Only he could take the plug out and he wanted to make sure that his seed took.

He had already be feeding her and his other play things fertility potions. He wanted to build an army of babies so he could steal their magic once they were born to make himself stronger. He didn’t really care that the ritual would kill the bastards. All that he cared about was power.

He was quite upset that Potter and his cousin escaped his clutches. The magic suppressor that he placed of Petunia’s whelp broke to soon, meaning he underestimated the amount of magic the brat contained. He had been waiting for Harry and his cousin to reach the perfect age to breed them. Their whelps would be the most powerful. But stupid wolf kidnapped them before he could do the deed.

No matter, he will soon find the two and then he will have ultimate power.

Dumbledore shifted his hips and shoved his still hard cock into the tight ass of Ginny Weasley. He grinned evilly as he released two days worth of piss into her ass, watching in glee as her stomach expanded even more. Soon she started choking as it came out of her mouth. He pulled out harshly and let the rest cover her ass, face, and the rest of her body.

She was one of the ones he like to play with the most, especially after he met her when she was three. He first took her when she was six. He molded her into his perfect whore.

After he was finished, Albus put his robes of, glad that they were large enough to cover his still large erected dick, and apperated out of the sleazy hotel where he left Ginny in.

He appeared just outside the wards of the Burrow, and walked up to the ugly house. He didn’t bother to knock, knowing the Arthur was at work,and Molly would be ready for him upstairs, ready for him to take her hard and fast. He walked up the stairs to her’s and Arthur’s bedroom and shed his robs as he looked at the withering woman on the bed. She had quite the body before she fell pregnant with Ginny, she never lost the weight like she did after having the boys.

He knelt behind her and caressed her behind. Her lose cunt was dripping with her juices.

“Did you get what I required?” Dumbledore asked teasing her along her inner thigh as his wand swirled around her nipple added nipple clamps.

The woman cried out. “Yes!”

Once she was calmed down she pulled a necklace from around her neck and held it out to the old man behind her.

Dumbledore took the crude looking thing. He grinned most evilly and placed his around his own neck. It was one step into finding Harry. This necklace was going to let him gain control of the Goblins, who will then lead him to Harry through his vaults. And cut Voldamort’s war efforts off financially.

“Excellent my pet, I think I should reward you,” With that he plunged into her wet heat.

An hour later Dumbledore left Moly passed out on her and her husband’s bed, belly full of his seed, even though the woman was now barren after she had Ginny.

The headmaster made his way back to Hogwarts. He had some finalizing left to do before me made his move on the goblins then the Ministry.

 

Minerva headed up to the headmaster's office to hand in her syllabus for the up coming year, and to see if he had heard anything more on the location of Harry. She feared for the young boy's life and that of his cousin. For the other boy was missing too. Though for the life of her she wouldn't know why the Dark Lord would take the other boy as well as Harry.

Just the other day when they went to the Dursleys residences they found it all taped off. When Tonk had asked the muggle police what happened, they were told it was a massacre. It seemed they someone stuffed a small bomb in the two older Dursleys and set it off, but what stumped the police was they haven't been able to find any residue of explosives. 

She entered the empty office and went to place her notes on the desk. She went to leave when she noticed several things. 

Fawkes and his perch was missing from his usual place. There was a book opened on Dumbledore's desk on dark rituals. There was a sheet of paper with a drawing of a crude looking medallion and writing in Goblish, the language of Goblins. And a copy of the Potter family tree was unrolled.

First she she looked the book over.

'This ritual has been banned since it was first created three thousand years ago. It was created because of pharaoh wanted eternal youth and power. First one would have to take several potions that would lace ones seed with power, then they have to select a powerful individual. They will need to impregnate the individual, maybe male or female, it's all based on magic levels. Then they wait either just under ten months, for a female, or six months for a male, as male pregnancies are shorter. Then once the baby is born they have to be placed upon the alter with the right ruins carved into. Then at twilight, where the folds in power are weak, stab the baby in the heart with the ceremonial dagger, let the blood of the baby travel through the carved ruins and let it collect into a golden goblet. When the drinker drinks the blood of it's offspring their the magic in the baby's blood their own magical levels increase and their body reverts back to when the person was at their most powerfull.'

Minerva gasped in horror. Why would the headmaster have such a book in his possession.

She looked closer at the passage and noticed in the margin that there were a list of names.

'Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.'

Those were just some of the names that popped out.

Was the headmaster planning on using this ritual, and these were the ones he chosen to use as carriers?

Minerva felt sick to her stomach.

She looked over to the Potter Family tree to see if she was wrong, that the headmaster wasn't the one to really kidnap the boys and impregnate them.

She signed in relieve that she didn't see a space under Harry's name.

Though her eyebrows went up when she saw who Harry's real parents were.

There connecting to Harry's name were several people.

James was listed as the carrier, and Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort was the sire. Not only that, but there were two others under the Dark Lord and James' names. A Victor Krum, and Dustian Alex Potter, formerly known as Dudley Dursley but blood adopted by Harry as head of house.

Not just that, that Lily was never Harry's mother and was never even bonded to James, but Harry's name being connected to a Jacob Black, as a bonded.

"Fawkes where are you?" Minerva whispered to the room. She had to do something, she had to send the plans to someone. She couldn't let the headmaster do this.

The Phoenix flashed into the room with a whirlwind of flames.

"Fawkes thank goodness. Please tell me you are against Albus which is why you left."

The Phoenix let out a sad trill and nodded it's majestic head. The transfiguration professor gave a sigh of relief.

"I need you to bring this to someone that can help Harry and stop the headmaster," She rolled up the family tree, shrank the sheet of paper and the book and placed it in a small pouch.

"I can't let you do that Minerva." The headmaster's voice cause the old witch to freeze in fright.

The Phoenix took to the air with an angry cry as a shot of green light flew towards the old witch as she threw the pouch to the fire bird.

Fawkes' fire on his body grew bright and he flashed out of the room. His parting gaze fell upon the old witches dead gaze as the headmaster yelled in rage.

 

Percy looked around before heading into the Minister's office. The Dark Lord had wanted him to figure out what the minister was up to, and what Dumbledore wanted from the minister. The Dark Lord knew that Fudge was in Dumbledore's little band of merry men. And knew that the ignorant man was going to bring the wizarding world to its knees.

He had joined the Dark Lord after he had saw and over heard his mother cheating on his father with Albus Dumbledore. They were talking about killing Harry after marrying him off to Ginny so that she would get everything from the boy wonder and they in turn get all the money and values from the vault, businesses and properties. He didn't know how long his mother had been fucking the headmaster, so he took a blood test to find out if Dumbledore was in fact his and his brothers' father, since the family tree disappeared a long time ago.

It came to quite the relief that Dumbledore was indeed not his father. But he was shocked to find out that Molly was not his mother, his mother was in fact his uncle Fabian. He never knew his dad liked men. It always seemed that his father had only eyes for Molly. Guess maybe she used spells or potions. He had wondered if any of his brothers or Ginny were actually his siblings.

That morning before he left to go to the ministry he wrote to Bill to explain what he found about Molly and who his real mother was. He wasn't as close his his siblings anymore but he needed to warn them about what the headmaster was planning. He knew that Harry had been taken by Lupin to somewhere, hopefully safe. He gathered that much from the last death eater meeting.

He warded the door to alert him to someone coming before he started going through all the documents on the ministers desk.

That man was a complete fool. He left important documents out in the open for anyone to see. Granted it worked into his favor but still, how could a man like that run the wizarding Brittan?

One answer, Albus Dumbledore.

The documents on the desk shows where a list of spies they have for the ‘light’ within the ranks of death eaters. He knew at least two on the list weren’t real spies, or if they were they aren’t any more. There were bank statements of Fudge taking bribes from Dumbledore using Potter’s money. There were a couple letters to and from Umbridge in agreement to use a blood quill on the students of Hogwarts. That was a very dark artifact. There were even a couple letters from Dumbledore himself stating some of their movements in the war. The ‘light’ side was trying to recruit the dragons and handlers from Romania, which meant that Charlie would get more involved then what Percy wanted to.

He didn’t want to be on the opposite side of the war then his brothers and father. He didn’t want to have to battle them when they met on the battle fields. But at this moment there was nothing he could do. He hadn’t contacted them in a few days, which was normal since he moved out over a fight him and his mother had about him being gay. He didn’t know if his father knew what had transpired that day or not.

He quickly gathered the files,shrunk them and placed them in a concealed bag that only the Dark Lord could remove from his person, and made copies that would disappear within three days before heading out of the office. He canceled the wards along the way.

He headed back to his office to finish off the day, as to not rouse suspicion before he would then later apparate to the dark fortress.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Hermione sat on the large four poster bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

It had been three days since she was taken to the Dark Lord. She was completely terrified when she was brought before the snake like man, sitting upon a black throne with his familiar slithering at his feet.

The barely human turned his crimson eyes onto her when she was force to kneel by Zabini and Nott.

“What did you bring me? I had asked you to go to Severus to see how he was getting on with my little task for him?” The snake man had asked the two teens on either side of her.

“We found her in the Professor’s house, my lord. She is one of Potter’s friends, also a muggle born.” Zabini spoke his head still bow out of respect for his lord.

Voldemort raised a bald eyebrow ridge and stared at Hermione, who stared back at him. She had to fight down the urge to look away. She didn’t want to let this man know that he scared her.

“How interesting. What is a little muggle born witch want with the Professor?” Voldemort stood from his throne, walked down the steps from where the throne sat, his long black robes flowing behind him majestically.

He approached the kneeling trio, and gripped Hermione by the jaw. He lifted her up to stand and began to look her face over.

“I wonder, were you at Severus’ house to see if he knew where your friend Potter is?” Voldemort hissed out, his hold tightening.  
Hermione kept quiet.

“I already know where the young Lord Potter is, Severus sent me a message saying that he had the boy, and was hiding him from that old meddling fool Dumbledore.”

Hermione’s eyes widen with fear. Did this mean that Severus was actually loyal to the Dark Lord? Was the snake man going to kill Harry?

“You’re worried for you friend.” Voldemort stated, letting go over her face, his magic knocking her to the floor between the still kneeling teens. “You should have worried more when you were still under Dumbledore’s thumb.” He turned and went back to his throne.

“Take her to the north tower. Set her up in one of the rooms there. Nott I'm placing you in charge of her. Have the Lastrange brothers as her guards. We don't want any happy trigger wand death eaters attacking the girl." The dark lord waved his hand to dismiss them.

"Zabini you stay behind and tell me what about Severus,"

Nott grabbed her by her arm, dragged her to her feet and began to march her out of the throne room. Once they reached the doors they were flanked on either side by the two Lastrainge brothers.

If Hermione was not being held captive by a crazed dark lord, she would have appreciated the beauty held with the castle as she was lead up to the north tower.

The exterior of the castle was a lighter stone then Hogwarts, and it was twice the size. She couldn't really make out of the grounds since it was dark when they had arrived.  
She was lead through a maze of stair cases and corridors until Nott stopped in front of a set of dark polished wooden doors. There was Celtic designs carved beautifully into the doors.

"This is where you will be staying until the dark lord has found a use for you." Nott stated, opening the doors.

Once the two stepped inside, as the brothers stood outside on either side of the doors, wands at the ready, the room light up from a giant crystal chandelier, hanging from the ceiling 16 feet up.  
Hermione gasped at the rooms splendor. The walls were cream coloured with gold accents. There was a large four poster bed against the outside wall, situated between two floor to ceiling windows. One had a window seat while the other had a set of doors leading out onto a large balcony. There was a fire place opposite of the bed with a couch and two chairs arranged in front. There were two doors on the far wall.

"I suggest that you do not leave these rooms without myself and or both Rabastan and Rodolphus. Like the Dark Lord stated, we don't want any of the more eccentric followers to decide to use you as a toy," a smirk graced the other teen's handsome face.

"Dinner will be delivered to you by a house elf unless the Dark Lord wishes you to attend dinner with him. If you need anything either asked the brothers or myself."

Nott studied the girl in front of him. He had already removed her wand back at Snape's house along with her backpack. The Dark Lord will have a look at it's contents and then return the bag back to her.

Her wand though, she will have to earn it.

"Have a good evening Granger." Nott turned and left closing and sealing the doors behind him.

Hermione tried the doors and the balcony doors but they zapped her when she tried to open them. With nothing better to do she had explored her new prison cell, the two doors at the end of the room connected to a large walk in closet, the brought clothing and accessories forwards that first her frame perfectly and with the latest fashion in both wizarding and muggle world. The other door lead to a beautiful marble bathroom with a large sunken tub and a steam shower.

The first night she had her dinner in her room, but the next morning she was forced to attend breakfast where she was forced to sit between Theo and the werewolf Greyback. She was completely terrified when the wolf say down beside her. However it was soon replaced by wonderment as the wolf acted refine much like a lord would. His appearance was so much different from the picture Dumbledore had showed the order.

Well seeing how Dumbledore lied and betrayed most of the light she could only assume that he would depict the wolf's appearance as savage. But that didn't count for all the attacks on children the man had committed.

She found out that the man has a son, around the same age as Mr. Malfoy.

From there on out she was forced to go to every meal in the dinning room with the dark lord's inner circle. From there she learned what some of the Dark Lord's plans were. She was confused as to why he had let her hear them. After all she was one of Harry's friends and could end up exposing them all if given the chance.

That was like that for the past two days, but everything changed tonight at dinner when Percy Weasley sat on the other side of Greyback and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

When Percy looked around the table he had looked taken back that she was there.

Hermione felt betrayed yet again by the other Weasley. Everything was spiraling out of control. She had been so excited about magic and it's wonders, hoping that it was all similar to the fairy tales she grew up with. For the first few years at Hogwarts had been great, even though almost every year their lives were in danger. That all changed in forth year with the Triwizard tournament, and Cedric's death. It brought to light that magic even though it was wonder, was not all it was cracked up to be. Then came fifth year and the ministry fiasco, and Sirius dying. And finally the betrayal of Dumbledore.

For the rest of the meal she sat there quietly, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall, not eating a single thing. Once the meal was over and Voldemort dismissed them, Hermione rushed out of the dinning room ignoring the calls from her shadows, the Lestrange brothers, and Percy.

She got to her room and fling herself on her bed and just cried. This was how she ended up, after crying herself out, sitting with her knees hugged close to her.

There was a knock on her door that she desperately wanted to ignore.

She looked towards the door as it opened and saw Percy, Greyback and Nott, entering her room. Nott and Greyback stayed by the door as Percy crossed the room and sat on the edge on her bed.  
The red head stared down at the cream coloured rug and he rested his elbows on his knees. He didn’t really want to see the girl’s look of hurt on her face.

“Hermione, please let me explain.” Percy began.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Hermione hissed out.

Greyback growled from the door way but was silenced by a hard look from his lover.

Theo snickered at the wolf and made a whip sound. He too quickly quieted by a stoney look from the redhead. Greyback shot the teen a smug look.

Percy shook his head and turned his attention back to the young witch in front of him.

“Well you don’t get a choice in the matter. This is something you need to hear, especially if you are going to be stay in this castle.” Percy gently took a hold of her chin and made her look at him.

“The Dark Lord is not who everyone thinks he is. Well he was for about a year, but there is a story to that, in which I will now explain to you. Then I will explain my role in this,” Percy explained gently.

He turned to Greyback. “Love can you go to the kitchen and ask the house elves if they bring up several mugs of hot chocolate and some freshly baked cookies. Our discussion will need them.”Greyback shot Percy a smile before leaving to do as his love bid.

Rabastan and Rodolphus entered the room and stood guard from the inside.

Percy turned back to Hermione and noticed her confused look. “I will also explain my relationship with my wolf afterwards.” Percy shifted, kicking his shoes off and sitting cross legged on the bed. He waved his hand and the bed filled with pillows. He shoved and few behind his back against the foot board of the bed and several around him.

He waited while Hermione got comfortable as well. “You ready?” Percy asked. Hermione gave a nod of her head.

“Alright lets begin. I’ll start with The Dark Lord’s first year at Hogwarts. Because that’s when he first found out about Dumbledore’s treachery and when he made his vow to bring the wizarding world to new heights.”

“The Dark Lord was fascinated with magic and the wonders of Hogwarts just like we all were our first year. But the wondrous vail was shattered about half way through, when the Dark Lord’s muggleborn friend stopped talking to him. Yes the Dark Lord had a muggleborn friend, who was also a fellow slytherin. His friend had been disappearing at strange times after classes. He was getting quieter during meals and stopped accompanying him to the library so they could study. So one night during the winter holidays he followed his friend. He followed him all the way to the transfiguration class room, where Dumbledore was waiting for the small boy.” Percy paused to let Hermione take in what he told her thus far.

"The dark lord saw his friend get raped by Dumbledore. An eleven year old being raped by a man five times his age, and being told he has to be raped to continue to go to school at Hogwarts." Percy watched has the young teen's face morphed into horror.

"It only lasted only three more weeks before his friend committed suicide. The Dark Lord found his friends mangled body at the foot of the astronomy tower. There was an investigation and everything was hushed up. From the moment on the Dark Lord had the slythering house ban together, they would leave no first year muggleborn alone with Dumbledore again."

"What about what happened with the chamber of secrets and the death of moaning Mertyle?" Hermione asked.

Greyback appeared with a tray of steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. He brought the tray over to Percy who charmed it to float in the air. The red head guess tired for the two brothers and Theo to come over an join them.

Greyback walked around the bed and sprawled out next to his lover and placed his head in his lap. Theo joined Hermione by the headboard while the brothers confirmed themselves chairs.

"I will get to that. Now the start of his second year, the Dark Lord noticed a couple of the upper class muggleborns from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw come back differently. Some had bruises and walked with limps. A few other were withdrawled. It turns out that their muggle families were abusing them because they had magic. There was one girl who ran away from home and ended up whoring herself during the summer to afford to go back to Hogwarts for her final year." Percy told tuning a hand through the wolf's hair.

"That's horrible! Why wasn't anything done?" Hermione asked accepting a mug of hot chocolate from Rabastan.

"The Dark Lord went to Headmaster Dippit, the headmaster was horrified as well and he got Dumbledore to investigate. Dumbledore 'interviewed' the muggles and then told Dippit that there were no signs of abuse. He then used a Potion from Slughorn, the Potions Professor at the time, to control the headmaster and the school nurse. The students that were abused had to serve detentions with Dumbledore for the rest of the school year. All those student either graduated or dropped out the next year."

Theo gripped his mug harshly. "My grandmother was one of those students. I am three quarter blood." He confessed.

"The next year is the year that the Dark Lord found out that he was the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Now knowing he had the money to do so, he started on research and campaign to right the wizarding world and protect it's magical children not born within the wizarding world."

Percy took a cookie and dunk it into his hot chocolate before bringing it to his mouth and take a bite out of it. He loved house elf cookies it tasted better then the ones that Molly made.  
"Now he started gaining supporters from different houses, who then told their parents. He then found the chamber of secrets and the basilisk inside. The basilisk was only just hatched and the Dark Lord started teaching it things, that if he ever got into the school above that it wasn't to look any of the students in the eye if it could help it. Now come sixth year the Dark lord allowed his pet to roam the castle to keep an eye on Dumbledore. The death of moaning Mertyle was an accident on the basilisk's part. The bathroom had been out of order that entire year with strong wards placed on it to stop any student from stumbling upon it. The day that she died the wards were ripped down. The dark Lord felt so guilty that he paid for the girl's service and gave money and a property to the girl's parents."

"Then why did he frame Hagrid? Harry saw it all in the diary Malfoy slipped Ginny." 

"The diary that Lucius gave Ginny, was truly harmless. I found out that summer, that Dumbledore had been over and charmed it while you guys were out in the fields playing. It was just after he had finished fucking Molly that he snuck into Ginny's room and charmed it. Remember that I didn't go with you guys but opted to stay back at the house to study?"  
Hermione slowly nodded. "Your mom is cheating on your dad with Dumbledore?"

"She’s not my mom, I did a blood potion and found that my mother is actually one of her brothers. I don't know if any of my siblings are my actual siblings or if they are Dumbledore's kids." Percy confessed.

"Aren't you getting off topic?" Rodolphus glared at the redhead, though heat of it was lessened do to the whip cream on his upper lip. His brother snickered into his own mug.

"You are right. Anyway after Hogwarts the Dark Lord started his political career handing out pamphlets and setting up meetings of what his ideals would be. He was growing in popularity. And by the time that the original 'Death Eaters' Graduated Hogwarts they joined him instantly as he began to run for minister."

"The Dark Lord was running for Minister of Magic?" Hermione almost dropped her mug in shock.

Greyback grunted. "Yeah, but his political career up to that point wasn't easy. Dumbledore started sprouting lies that he was evil and hated muggleborns. Muggleborns were starting to disappear, and some blame it on us, even though we didn't."

"What about you attacking children and turning them?" Hermione asked shifting a little so her bum wasn't so numb.

"Wasn't me. Children cannot get the curse, their bodies are not strong enough, and the curse recognizes that. The children that were attacked and turned, were actually children born with it. Their bodies are much stronger and have adapted to it within the womb. So when they say a child was attacked by a werewolf and turned, it was actually a child born between to wolves, kidnapped and memories whipped. Their bond with their parents snap and the transformations after that become extremely painful. As the child continues to grow without a pack bond they become feral. Which is where you get the horror stories of werewolves. Us wolves actually have a kingdom in Romania with a ruling Alpha."  
Hermione look fascinating at this new information revealed. "Who's the Alpha?"

Greyback opened one eye. "I am. My family has been ruling the wolves since our species had been created over 2000 years ago."  
Hermione stared wide eyed and mouth open at the wolf lounging on one of her friend's brothers.

"So it wasn't you who attacked Remus?"

"Remus is my son who was kidnapped when he was five. When he was getting to the age to enter Hogwarts, myself and the Dark Lord pressured the board of Governs to allow him to join the rest of the children his age. Wolves were actually allowed to join Hogwarts before Dumbledore started teaching there and changing the curriculum. There was even some Vampires." Greyback explained.

"You're still off topic." Rabastan stated.

"You are right. Back to the Dark Lord." Percy placed his mug of hot chocolate on the try. He couldn't have to much of it lately as he has been queasy lately.

"So everything in his career had been going alright, he had gotten married, had one son, and another on the way. But his 'happiness' didn't last much longer. A year before the dark Lord was defeated by Harry, he and half his followers, some who were his personal guards. Attended the election debate, the last one before the wizarding world voted on who was to be the next Minister of magic. The debate was crashed and someone started flinging spells around. The Dark Lord was hit with a curse, along with Regulus Black- Snape, who was married to Professor Snape. He was pregnant with their first child. Both later died in St. Mungles. After that day, the Dark Lord changed into the monster Dumbldore lied to everyone about. He drove his husband away with their unborn child, and his first son was placed in the care of someone his husband could trust to look after. He started killing people and started to call his followers Death Eaters."

"Then Harry stopped him?" Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"He did, but at a great cost to the Potter Family. Lily was never Harry's mother. The Dark Lord is Harry's father and James was the one to carry him. Because the Dark Lord was cursed mad, he ended up killing his mate, and almost killing one of his sons. Now since he was 'reborn' he was cured of his madness but he now feels the pain and guilt of loosing the one he loves and having his son loath him." Percy gave Hermione a sad look.

"I see that its story time and I missed it." The Dark Lord's voice called out to the room.

Theo jumped to his feet rushed around the bed and knelt before his lord. The other four males stood gracefully and knelt as the Dark Lord walked further into the room.

"Miss Granger, now that you know half my life story. What are your views now towards my side?" The Dark Lord, gestured for his followers to rise, and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.  
Before Hermione could answer the door to her room swung open and Lucius Malfoy rushed him.

"Oh there you are my lord." Lucius gave a quick bow, his hair and robes disheveled and his face flushed, like he had been running.

"What is it Lucius?" The Dark Lord gave his follower a concerned look.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You need to come to the throne room now." Lucius turned tailed and rushed back out of the room. The Dark Lord followed.

Hermione being the curious one, turned to the others. "Shall we go find out?"

The others nodded and quickly rushed down to the throne room. Once they reached the doors, they spotted the Dark Lord, gripping Lucius' shoulder to keep himself upright and staring slacked jaw as the three figures in throne room.

Hermione gasped as she recognized two of the figures.

There lounging on the throne, one leg thrown over the arm, was James Potter, smirking.

"Hello dear husband." James rose from the throne and walked towards the Dark Lord. "You and I need to have a serious talk,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville stared at his grandmother, as the house elves rushed around his room pack most of his belonging.

"I'm sorry Neville dear, but this is for the best." His grandmother gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. "Dumbledore came by yesterday while you were out , to tell me that he wants you at Hogwarts to train for the upcoming war with the Dark Lord. I do not believe that those are his intentions. I have arranged for you to live with your mother's muggle cousin in America. He has a daughter, she about your age, maybe a little older. You will stay there until this ghastly war business is over and done with." She straightened his jacket, trying really hard not to cry.

"Gran, its going to be okay," Neville took her hands in his.

She started sobbing a little. “Dumbledore is a fool and no good can come of his schemes. You will be living as a muggle, you can bring your wand, but you cannot show your mother's cousin and his daughter your magic."

Neville, now taller then his gran, brought her into a hug.

"I will write to you every week,"

His gran, nodded against his shoulders and pulled back. "You’ve done me proud Neville, I've never tell you this enough, but you do." She cupped his cheek.

She wiped her eyes and stared him in the eye. "Taffy will take you to Heathrow airport, the wizarding side, and you'll be taking the international floo. Your mother's cousin will meet you on the muggle side in Seattle. His name is Charlie and his daughter's name is Bella," Neville nodded and shouldered his school bag. That will act as his carrying on bag, so Charlie nor Bella become suspicious.

"Stay safe gran," Neville hugged his gran one last time before he Taffy grabbed a hold of his hand and zapped them away.

The two appeared in the busy hustle and bustle of the magic side of Heathrow Airport. Witches and Wizards were rushing about, their luggage floating behind them.

Neville turned to Taffy, and stared down at the little elf that helped raised him.

"Taffy please keep gran safe, I don't suspect that that would be the last the Dumbledore would stop by."

"Don't worry master Neville, Mistress will be well looked after and protected. The wards are being reset and the manor on lock down," The little stated with a nod of his head as his bat like ears wobbled.

"Thank you Taffy," Neville hugged the elf tightly before he went to wait in one of the lines to check in.

A witch called him up to the counter and asked him for his wand and traveling papers.

"Everything seems to be in order Lord Longbottom. Here's your badge, just followed the crowed to the international floo room, for America and there will be someone there to help you along." The witch gave him a smile and handed back his wand and papers and a bronze badge.

Never took his bags and followed the groups of magical beings towards the floo room marked United States of America. He entered a circular room with 51 fireplaces. In the middle of the room stood a wizard on a a plate form directing people to different fireplaces. Neville went and stood in line.

Neville was called up and he handed his badge to the man.

"Fireplace S4-986, is directly behind me. When you get there take the red blue powder and state clearly Tacoma International Airport- Seattle. Please make sure you have a hold of your belonging tightly, as the trip can get a little bumpy." The man gave Neville a wink and sent him on his way.

Blushing deeply, Neville hurried over to the fireplace. There was a pot of blue powder. He threw it into the fireplace and stepped in.

"Tacoma International Airport- Seattle." He stated in a clear voice.

He barely had time to tighten his grip on his luggage before he was tossed around through the floo network. He went this way and that. After what seemed to be hours, even though it was only five minutes, Neville was spat out of the floo with his luggage landing on top of him.

"Careful, the first step is a doosy," A female voice chuckled as his luggage was lifted off of him. Even though there was a featherweight charm on it, it was still going to leave a bruise.

"Thanks," Neville got to his feet and took his luggage back.

He looked around and saw that the floo area was bright open room mostly made of glass. There were muggles walking by the glass walls without noticing the magic around them.

The witch gave him a smile.

"How do I get to the muggle area?" the teen asked.

"Go down the corridor to you left, and then head through customs then there is a set of doors that leads you just out to the the gate for arrivals. Don't worry, the muggles wont notice you exiting our magical area." The witch explained.

"Thanks." Neville waved goodbye and headed towards customs.

Neville walked down the glass corridor to a barrier where there were scanning machines and about seven wizards guards three had giant German Shepherds that were sniffing each person in line. Neville resisted the temptation to pet the dogs as the made their rounds past him. It took about 30 minutes of standing in line, the three German Shepherds walked by his six times, to be called up to the counter with a stern looking wizard.

"Do you have anything to declare?" The Wizard asked as Neville placed his luggage and his wand on the scanners.

"No," Neville made sure to keep his voice even.

"Are you visiting or moving here?" The Wizard asked, peering intently at Neville.

"Temporarily being placed within the care of my mother's muggle relatives." Neville replied.

"Reason?"

Neville tensed.

"Because of the war,"

The wizard frown but waved Neville to take back his wand and luggage.

"You may go through, Lord Longbottom," The wizard dismissed him and Neville scrambled out of the way as he called another person to his counter.

Neville by passed the German Shepherds and made his way down a different corridor that lead to a glass wall with only a door as the exit.

Neville took a deep breath and opened the door between the wizarding world and the muggle. He felt magic wash over him as he stepped out into the airy corridor. There were muggles chatting excitedly to one another as they pulled their luggage behind them heading towards a set of sliding glass doors.

He followed them, as his luggage suddenly gotten heavier.

He was so nervous meeting his mother's cousins. He hoped that he would be able to get along with them. Would they like him? Would they instantly know that he had magic and cast him out?

He walked through the sliding doors and saw many people crowding around waiting for someone to come through. He looked around and saw two people off to the side holding up a sign that had his name on it. Neville began to walk towards them.

The older man was dressed in a muggle police uniform holding the sign, while there was a teenage girl standing beside him looking bored and awkward. She was pale with long brown hair.

"You must be Alice's son, Neville." The man held out his hand.

"Yes sir," Neville smiled and shook his hand.

"Well this is my daughter Bella, you'll be attending school with her in the fall." He clapped his daughter on the shoulder.

Bella gave a wince of a smile and turned her attention back to the doors he just left.

Neville raised an eyebrow and looked back to the doors.

"Oh Bella wanted to wait just a little bit longer for the Cullens to arrive back from Italy." Charlie explained when Neville turned back to him. "You don't mind waiting for a little bit longer?"

"No I don't mind." Neville turned and stood beside Charlie.

"Some of the Cullens will join you for school. Which of the children will bee attending school with you Bells?" Charlied turned to his daughter. She gave a exaggerated sigh.

"Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett have graduated."

Neville frowned at her. She had no respect for her father what so ever.

"They have five children?" Neville asked. The only other family he knew with more then two kids were the Weasley. Which is difficult to have without the aid of potions and spells. And that could be both costly and painful.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullens couldn't have children so they adopted the five of them. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. But the rest aren't related." Bella stated with a roll of her eyes.

Just then her face broke into a grin. Neville turned as a group of five young adults and teens of unearthly beauty walk out of the gates. They were all pale and had bright almost gold coloured eyes. Neville tensed when he realized just what the teens were. The pale skin and glow were that of the Diamond Vampires of Bulgaria, which rouge Diamond Vampires were lead by a group of ruthless vampires in Italy. Usually those vampires have blood red eyes, but these ones have gold, symbolizing that they drink animal blood instead of humans, just like their rest of their true brethren back in Bulgaria.

Neville was surprised that the royal family hasn't taken out the imposters in Italy.

As the group got closer, he could feel one of them probing at his mind, trying to read it.

'Your not going to be able to read my mind vampire,' Neville projected the thought out. The younger teen, maybe around 17 who looked kind of familiar, almost gave a startled look, and whispered quietly to his siblings.

"Hi," Bella greeted them breathlessly. Neville raised an eye at her behavior.

"Hi," The small pixie like teen greeted Bella and the Sheriff before bouncing over to Neville.

He held out her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Alice,"

"Neville, I'm Bella's cousin," He shook her hand.

"This is Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." Alice introduced her siblings.

Emmett was built like a bear, and Rosalie was more of a model. Jasper had a pained look on his face, like he was trying to rein in his control not to attack those around him. The one named Edward who looks familiar was trying to get Bella's attention off of him.

"Are you spending the summer with Bella and Sheriff Swan?" Emmett asked with a grin. Edwards looked to him.

"No, I'm staying with them for the school year," Neville replied as Bella tried to get Edward's attention back on her.

"So you'll be going to school with Jasper, Edward and I," Alice flashed a smile.

"It would seem so," Neville gave her a smile back. She kind of reminded him of Luna with the dreamy air around her.

"We better get going, we both have a three hour drive a head of us." Charlie interrupted the teens.

Edward looked relieved that Bella would be pulled away from him.

"Can I go with Edward?" Bella asked giving her father a pleading look. Edward looked startled.

"No, it would be rude to your cousin, maybe you can talk to him tomorrow." Charlie gave her a firm look when she opened her mouth to argue.

She huffed crossed her arms glaring at Neville like it was all his fault.

"Bella that's enough," Charlie glared at her. She huffed again and stormed off towards the exit.

"Sorry about that. She's been very touchy since you guys went off to Italy to visit your father's family." Charlie can the vampire teens an apologetic look.

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "That would be my fault sir. Bella and I broke up just before we left."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"She still believes that you are together."

Edward shook his head, as Alice was speaking in low terms with Emmett and the blond.

"I made it very clear to her that we were broken up and that she deserved some one better. I still like her as a friend, but my feelings for her have changed," Edward explained.

"There is someone else isn't there?"

"Not that I have met," Edward gave an awkward smile.

"Well its probably for the best, you would have probably spoiled her rotten." Charlie gave shrug. "But we must really be getting home. We will probably see each other soon."  
The two groups parted ways.

Charlie led Neville out of the airport to the car where Bella was waiting still in a huff. Charlie opened the trunk of his cruiser and put his luggage in.

"Bella you get the back." Charlie stated as he walked to the driver side of the car.

"Why should I?" She stomped her foot and huffed again.

"Its alright. I can take the back," Neville stated not wanting to hear his cousin throw a tantrum like a four year old.

"See he's fine with the back." Bella glared at her father and got into the front when he unlocked the door.

Neville got in hesitantly. This was the first time in a vehicle.

He got into the back, it smelled stale. It took him a little bit to figure out the seat belt but when he finally got it to click together Charlie pulled out of the parking lot as Bella craned her neck trying to spot what Neville guess what the Cullen's car.

It was ten minutes into the three hour drive the Charlie turned off Bella's music and began asking questions.

"So what's your school like?" Charlie's asked looking at Neville in the rear view mirror.

Neville frown thinking. "Big, a confusing layout but never boring. Winters are cold, we have a new teacher every year for this one class," 

"The dorms are cozy, I guess." Neville shrugged as he watched the landscape pass by.

"You go to a boarding school?" Bella ask in distain.

"Yeah, it's the same school my entire family line had gone to. They got the best education there." Neville frown at the back of Bella's head. He's starting to not like this cousin very much.

"Is that the school Alice went to?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, that's where my parents met."

"What did Alice end up doing? She never mentioned what her job was."

"Probably was a trophy wife," Bella muttered under her breath. Neville glared at the bitch's head.

"Bella!" Charlie hissed at her. She huffed, crossing her arms and stated out the window.

"Actually no. She worked in the government along side my father." Neville barely contained his anger.

Charlie decided it might be best that he saved the questions for when Bella wasn't such a grouch and they spent the next two hours and forty-five minutes in silence.

Neville watched the scenery pass by he wondered what his new school would be like. His gran had foresaw for him to learn a bit of muggle education, he just hoped that it was enough to let him blend in with them.

He watched as they drove through town. It was a cute and quaint little town, something his mother would have loved to move to.

Charlie pulled into a two story white house with an ugly beat up old truck in the drive way. Neville figured he’s probably will need to learn how to drive. He didn’t think his cousin would willing to drive him judging by the distain she had shown him so far was to go by.

Bella didn’t even wait for Charlie turn the car off before she had her seatbelt off and was out of the car heading up to the house. Neville shook his head, taking his seatbelt off and went to open the door. He stared at the door when he realized that his hand didn’t meat a handle.

“Sorry about that,” Charlie stated opening his door. “Squad cars don’t have back doors that open from the inside because you don’t want the person in the back to escape.”

Neville got out and stretched. “I guess that is understandable.” He moved the the trunk and grabbed his suitcase from within.

The two walked up to the house. “I have a shift later tonight, so I won’t be back until tomorrow morning. Do you have a driver’s license?” Charlie asked at he went to open the door and found that Bella had locked them out.

The older man grumbled unlocking it. Neville watched as the man looked at the set of keys on a side table in the entrance and took them. He unhooked a couple of keys and left only one on the skull ring.

“I am to young to go for it in England. I would love to learn though,” Neville stated.

“I’ll get the new rookie at the station to teach you, and I’ll see if my friend Billy has an extra car around. He gave Bella the red truck out front. Which she’s not allowed to drive for the rest of the summer.” Charlie stated pocketing the keys he took from the skull keychain and put them in a pouch on his service belt.

“My father’s family is very well off, my Gran set me up with an account that I can use over here. I can afford to get myself a car. Its no trouble.” Neville offered quickly as charlie lead him further into the house.

The older man showed the teen up the stairs to the guest room that will be his for a year.

“Theres not much to the room yet. We can get you a different bed next weekend if you would like and a desk and everything you’ll need for school.” Charlie stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pocket.

Neville turned and gave him a smile after he placed his bag and suitcase down by the the single bed. 

“I’ll let you get settled then call you when dinner is almost done.”

With that Neville was left alone in the room. It was much smaller then the one he had at the manor, but it will suit him for now. The walls were a light blue with an old dresser in the corner. There was a white bench seat under a large panned window and floral curtains. He could work with the colour of the room and the dresser, but the curtains and bed will have to go.

Neville spent the next hour unpacking his bags and pulling away his clothing. he left all his magical stuff in his backpack under its charm to keep Bella and her father from noticing.

“Neville, dinner’s ready,” Charlie called up.

“I’ll be right there,” Neville called back stashing his backpack under the bed and headed out his room.

The first night at his mother’s relatives was different. Bella had threw a huge fit when Charlie told her that she was grounded when she had asked him where her keys were cause she wanted to go visit the Cullens. She yelled at him, telling him that he was ruining her life and her relationship with Edward. Charlie took away her computer and her phone for that and added another two weeks onto her punishment.

And once Charlie left for his shift Bella came storming into his room and started bitching at him that it was all his fault and she will make sure that his school social life will be in ruins before he steps foot into school. Then she left and snuck out of the house.

His cousin’s temperament didn't improve all summer, only got worse.

He could really care less as he spent his summer getting ready for school, he changed his room around. A new queen size bed, a modern desk and a new high tech laptop, which he was still learning how to use.

The new rookie at the station taught him how to drive. The first two lessons were horrible, but soon after he picked it up. And when he was granted his license he went out and bought himself a Dodge ram truck in a deep blue colour. His cousin was really pissed off and demanded that Charlie buy her a new truck.

Charlie just gave her a disdained look and told her to get a job. Charlie explained to Neville that his ex wife had married a baseball player and they had spoiled Bella rotten. Neville just nodded at the explanation and tried his best to ignore Bella.

He just hoped that by the start of the school term she would grow up and leave him alone. He had more serious things to deal with then a spoiled little twat.

Like the sudden appearance of Fawks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

 

They flew over a set of mountains in Bulgaria. It threw the Weasley brothers off that Harry was so close to Romania.

Charlie guided Norbert down to the ground in the court yard of the dark foreboding castle. The castle was smaller then Hogwarts but no less breathtaking in its own creepy way.

There were ten witches and wizards that ran out of the castle and circled the dragon and siblings. Their wands trained in the new comers. The ten were all teens ranging from 15-18 years of age.

"Who are you and how did you find our school?!" One of the Wizards asked in a Bulgarian accent.

The brothers slid off of the giant dragon. Bill hid the bronze device in his pocket, as Fred and George's hands twitched to their wands.

"Stand down!" A voice yelled out from atop one of the over looking turrets.

Ron looked up as saw a dark figure standing on the edge of a turret, in black billowing robes. The hood was pulled up hiding his face from view, even though from the distance, Ron still wouldn't have been able to make out any details.  
The teens around them took to a knee and knelt before the figure.

Ron continued to watch at the figure walked off the high ledge twisting in mid air land in a crouch in front of him, his siblings and the dragon. 

The being stood, Ron could finally see how big and imposing the figure was with a black and red blade at his hip when the robes parted when he landed.

"Weasleys? How strange that you are far from home," A smokey voice stated in a thick accent.

Ron tensed as he recognized the voice.

"Viktor Krum? One would have thought you had graduated by now." Ron commented. He heard his brothers groan and hiss behind him.

The figure lowered his hood to give the brothers proof that it was indeed Viktor Krum under the robes.

"You're funny youngest Weasley boy. But what are you doing here?" The older teen ran his eyes over the others, before settling on the dragon. "With a dragon no less,"

"We've come across information part taking that someone we are looking for is here," Bill pulled Ron back by the back of his shirt so he was behind the eldest Weasley.

The Bulgarian wizard raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Let me guess. You are searching for the young Potter boy, no?" 

"You know something," Charlie stated eyeing the other wizard.

"Of course I do. Come in side and we will talk undisturbed." Viktor turned and beckoned the Weasleys to follow him into the school.

"What about the dragon?" Charlie asked. 

Viktor paused and looked back.

"Meldraud," Viktor called out. 

A wizard appeared from the shadows to the right of the doors leading into the castle. The wizard knelt.

"Make sure the Dragon is properly taken care of and see to it fed," Viktor turned back around and headed inside. 

The brothers followed the other wizard further into the dark castle. They passed students rushing around in battle robes with weapons strapped to their bodies. 

The castle was gearing to war. 

Viktor lead the red heads through the castle to the headmaster's office which he took over for his personal study.

"Take a seat gentlemen," Viktor gestured to the two high back wings chairs in front of his desk and the couch by the fireplace off to the left. 

Bill and Charlie sat in the chairs while the other three sat on the couch.

"Now," Viktor started sitting himself behind the desk. "What are you guys doing all the way from England, Potter is not here." Viktor stated, folding his hands upon the desk. 

"We were told Harry was here." Bill explained.

"This is news to me. The Dark Lord knows where Potter is and is making sure Dumbledore cannot find him." 

"WHAT?!?" Ron jumped to his feet wand in his hand.

"Voldemort has Harry?" Bill felt panic begin to settle into his chest.

Viktor held up a hand.

"The Dark Lord knows where Harry is, but he's not with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord isn't going to harm Harry." Viktor explain.

"He's been out to kill Harry since he's been born." Ron hissed stalking to the desk. Fred scrambled to hold him back from attacking the Bulgarian.

"The Dark Lord has not been in his right mind since just before Harry was born. However he has been slowly healing since his resurrection. Dumbledore's betrayal of the light has been treacherous and long time coming. Long before The Dark Lord was even born." 

The brothers stared at the other wizard.

"How do you know all this?" George inquired. 

Viktor gave the younger twin a smirk.

"Tell me, what lead you to believe that Harry was here? Then I'll tell you what I know." 

Bill looked to Charlie, who gave a nod back. The older Weasley pulled the bronze device from his pocket and set it on the desk.

"This device lets us find anyone in the world, even if they were hidden by magic." 

Viktor, intrigued, picked up the device and turned it over in his hands.

"Must not work very well." Viktor stated still looking the device over.

"It does, we asked It to take us to Potter and it has lead us here." Charlie insisted.

Viktor looked up sharply.

"What was the exact name that you used?" He placed the device back on the device.

"I just asked it to show us Potter." Charlie huffed.

"Well I guess it does work. Though it didn't bring you to the right Potter." Viktor smirked getting up from the desk and heading over to a heavily warded bookcase in the corner. 

He pulled a thick leather tomb out from one of the shelves and brought it over to the desk, flipping through its pages. 

The five brothers stared in curiosity as Viktor sat down.

"Even though I'm named the heir to our father, I'm still a Potter," Viktor turned the book, figure taping on a section on a page.

The five huddled around the book to see what he had meant.

There, spread across two pages in small scribe was two family trees joining together through James Potter and Tom Riddle. Below the two names were Viktor Salazar Riddle-Potter, and Harry James Potter. There was no sign of Lily Potter connected to James's name. The book glowed for a moment and a new name appeared under James and Voldemort.

"Looks like you have a new brother," Ron tapped the name.

"Harry magically accepted and adopted someone into the family," Viktor explained. "Since he's named the Head of the Potter family he has the power accept new members. Usually though it's cousins." Viktor studied the new name.

"Do you think Harry adopted his cousin as his brother?" Fred turned to look at his twin. 

"We at least now know that Harry's cousin survived his father's torture and that Harry is still alive." Bill stated.

"And it looks like Harry is bonded," George studied the book again.

"What?!" Viktor hissed pulling the book closer to him.

True enough a name was connected to Harry's.

"I'm going to have to go give my brother a visit and have a talk with his bonded." Viktor hissed, some of his magic leaked out, crackling in the air.

Just then one of the students burst into the office.

"Viktor Harpies are attacking the school," the student gasped, out of breath.

Viktor shot to his feet. "Gather the berserkers. Is anyone leading them?" Viktor inquired as he followed the student out of the office, the brothers at his heels.

"Deucalion Lanktree, he has two giants and legion of Reevers!" 

Viktor stopped. "Reevers?"

The student nodded with fear written all over his face.

Ron looked on. He didn't know what a Reever was, he hadn't even heard of it. But, judging by the gasp from Bill, one of his brothers did.

"We need to get the fire drakes," Viktor turned to Charlie.

"Can you go with Gusztav and lead the fire drakes with your dragon?" 

Charlie nodded and turned to follow Gusztav when Bill grabbed his arm. Charlie gave his brother and inquiring look.

"If you die, I will kill you." Bill gave his younger brother a stern look.

"Got it," Charlie grinned and took off.

"Do any of you know how to take out harpies?" Viktor asked.

"Yes," Bill stated.

"We can take care of the Giants," Fred swung and arm around George's neck.

"Then you can help me with Deucalion." Viktor pointed to Ron.

Ron gripped his wand tighter and nodded.

Once they got out onto the battlements, they stopped and saw with horror what Reevers truly were. Reevers were a mix of humans with animal DNA, but their flesh was rotting off their bodies, they had weapons for hands. Spiked metal was protruding from different places on their bodies. 

The harpies were flying high above. 

"Bill take the Berserkers with you to the Hightower, you'll be able to have better shots from there." 

Bill nodded as a group of magical beings stepped out of the shadows behind him. They were wizards and witches wear black and red battle clothing with half metal masks forming tightly against their faces. They carried different and fast many weapons upon their person.

The group followed without complaint and raced to the top of the high tower. They spread out in a circle to maximize their coverage.

"Ron," Viktor called softly as the twins took a small group of student to go stop the two giants.  
Ron turned to Viktor his face blank.

"Deucalion will be in the centrefold just before the Giants. That man is a menace. He half transformed his magical core into that of a demon’s." Viktor explained waving a hand in front of him. A small red vortex appeared and red dragon armour began to fly out and attach itself to Viktor's body. There wasn't much, just enough to cover the vital parts and didn't hinder movement.

"Once this is over we'll see about getting you and your brothers fitted for armour." Viktor stated.

"How do we defeat him?" Ron asked just before they heard Norbert's deafening roar followed by the by the less loud but collective roars of the fire drakes.

"We fight like we are going to die. No hesitation, fire every spell you known at him. He will use every dirty trick he could think of." Viktor called out to those around him.

"He will have distractions, maybe some other wizards with him. Mind your partners and stay alive. Battalions 1-6 with me, the rest hold the castle."

Viktor placed a hand on Ron's shoulder as magic lifted them Ito the air and with a twist they landed out on the battle field before the castle. 

Opposite of them was the half wizard Deucalion. His face was half contorted with shifting bones, his eyes glowed orange. He gave Ron a smile full of sharp crooked pointed teeth.

There was 8 different witches and wizards around them.

"So, this is the puny army of Durmstran?" The demon/wizard's voice was like shattered glass on a chalk board. "Why don't you give up and maybe Dumbledore would spare your lives. He is after all, only trying to better the wizard-"

Viktor threw the first spell slicing Deucalion's cheek open.

The wizard hissed and ordered his minions to attack.

Ron ducked and rolled from a slashing hex.

 

Fred hid behind a tree. Him and George split into two groups. They each were going to take care of a giant.

They had snuck around the Giants and were planning on attacking from behind.

Fred waited for the right moment to send the signal.

He raised his arm, held, watching the feet placement of the giant before he swung it down.

Arrows flew from around his giant and exploded in darkness around the giant's head. Two students activated the portable swamps beneath the giant's feet. 

With a yell, it sunk up to its knees, nearly toppling over causing the ground to quiver. 

Four students shot vines at its arms to stop it from batting their companions away.

"Concentrate on a severing hex! It needs to be strong!" Fred yelled out."The hide of Giants are tough, aim for the neck."   
Seven royal blue lights shot at the neck of the giant. 

The combine force of the spells hitting at the same time did not have the desired effect the Fred would have like. Instead of the head being lopped off, the artery vessels were split open and a shower of thick coppery blood rained down on some of the students.

The giant gargled in pain thrashing its arms, trying to break free to stop the blood pouring out of it.

It got one of its arms free and two of the students went flying.

Fred quickly cast cushion spells at the to students, hoping they it would stop them from getting hurt to badly.

"Cast another severing hex," Fred ordered.

This time eight royal blue spells completely severed the head from its body.

Everyone scrambled out of the way of the falling head and body.

 

George ordered four students, two on either side to aim Reducto spells at his giant's knees. 

The knee caps shattered making the giant fall. Some of the students were caught off guard and stumbled from the impact.

"Aim for the elbows and wrists next." He called to the first four students.

The rest ran with him a little further up where, if the Reducto spells worked, it would land, and they could cast Reducto on its head to crush its skull.  
George tackled a student and rolled them out of the way of being crushed.

"Now!" George called out.

The large collective of Reducto spells on its head cause an unforeseen reaction. Instead of it collapsing in on itself it exploded.

George covered his head as brain matter, bits of skull, blood and flesh rain down on them.

"Messy but effective," he grinned getting to his feet. 

There were mixed reactions around his group. Some of the girls looked disgusted at their clothes and hair while some of the guys were grinning, supporting some of the injured.

"Let's go find what else we can help with after we get our injured to the hospital wing."

 

Charlie ran up to Norbert.

"Big guy are you ready to defend this castle?" The dragon tamer asked.

The dragon gave a huff and nodded its head. Charlie grinned and climbed aboard it's back.

"The drakes and riders will be behind you," Gusztav called out as he approached a large fire drake. It was much smaller then Norbert but larger then it's brethren.

"Ready to lead an army?" 

The dragon roared and took to the skies. The drakes following behind.

Charlie ducked and tucked his knees in close to Norbert's riding bridle. 

The Harpies screeched all around him. Some falling out of the skies due to well aimed spells from Bill and the Berserkers.

Norbert ripped a couple out of the skies with his mouth as they flew by.

"Focus buddy we need to take care of the Reevers. We can't let any of those into the school." Charlie yelled over the wing.

The dragon gave a grumble and dove towards the abominations racing towards the school. When they got close enough Norbert blew his hot fiery breath. They pulled up to do another pass as the drakes followed suit.

The first wave only took out a quarter of the Reevers. Despite many being set of fire, they just continues to swarm. 

The dragon went into a barrel roll when three spells were shot their way from a small group of wizards the broke off from Deucalion's group.

Charlie cursed holding on for dear life as the dragon deflected the spells. He was a little dazed when the dragon straitened itself out.

They were high above the battle. Charlie could see everything. The lights from different spells, Harpies falling from the skies. Two dead Giants off in the middle of the forest.

He could see Gusztav leading the Drakes into attacks against the Reevers. Two drakes were down on the ground injured with their riders fending off attacks from the Reevers.

"There Norbert."

The dragon rolled and dove down towards the fallen drakes. He shot fire, once the students took cover beneath their drakes wings, and burned the Reevers. He landed and swung his tail about, sending the creatures flying.

Charlie slid from the dragon's back.

"What else kills Reevers?" He asked standing by the students and drakes while Norbert fought on the ground.

He definitely was not as graceful on the ground as he was in the air, but he was getting the job done.

"Mortal wounds, the AK, they would be easy to kill if they didn't have weapons for hands and were able to register pain. They are mindless killing machines." One student stated.

Charlie frowned. "Anyone here have wind magic?"

"What are you thinking?" The other asked.

"If we had a wind Mage we could get them to use the wind to create a tornado of sorts and the Reevers would cut themselves to pieces with out the rest of us getting near." Charlie explained.

"Gusztav is our elemental Mage. He can control fire and wind. Which is how he was able to rein the drakes in."

"Can you handle the few Reevers here while I go explain to Gusztav?" The student nodded.

"Norbert to Gusztav," Charlie called out as he climbed onto the dragons back. 

The dragon took to the skies again, his tail making another sweep at the Reevers.

They quickly flew to Gusztav and Charlie explained his idea. The other wizard nodded.

"Just clear the area of drakes and students, wind isn't my most controlled powers." 

Charlie nodded and flew back to the ground.

"See if you can clear your drakes out of the area, Norbert and I will cover you. Gusztav needs room to work." 

The two students nodded and cast wingardium leviousa on their drakes and rushed back to the castle.

Charlie and the dragon worked side by side stopping the Reevers from advancing.

All of a sudden the wind started to pick up, swirling around tugging at Charlie.

"That's our que to leave," the dragon didn't waste any time and just picked up its human rider with a taloned hand and took to the skies heading away from where the wind was gathering.

Once they were a safe distance away and watched as the wind started picking up the Reevers. For the first little bit they just bumped into each other as the wind picked up speed. Soon the Reevers became a blur of black and red. There were clangs of metal against metal, and flesh being shredded.

"Add some fire Norbert. Let's roast them." Charlie heard the dragon grumble above him and soon a giant spout of flames was sucked into the wind.

The scent of chard flesh made Charlie gagged.

 

Bill ducked under the out stretched talons of one of the harpies. He had been distracted when Charlie had been attacked and Norbert had to do an aerial maneuver to get away, and a harpy got close. 

He blasted the next one out of the sky with one of the spells he learned as a curse breaker. 

He turned and pushed a Berserker out of the way and got caught in what seemed to be the queen Harpy's talons.

He was ripped up from the round turret. Bill struggled to get loose, as the creature flew higher, it's screeching cackle piercing his ears.

"You think you can defeat me?" She cackles dropping Bill a few feet before catching him and taking him higher.

"Your just a mindless creature following a man who only uses you as minions, if he wins you'll just be slaves." Bill hissed, swinging his low body up and kicking the creature in its wing junction.

The queen cried out loosening her grip on Bill. He took the opportunity to get out of her grasp and climb on top as they fell from the sky. Bill touched his dragon fang earring and mutter the counter spell. 

The tooth had been a gift from Charlie after his first year in the dragon reserve. Bill had gotten the Goblins and a weapons specialist to enchant it and transform it into sword. Some times magic wouldn't work against a mummy and all you need is brute force.

A large gleaming blue sword appeared in his hands.

"Die bitch!" Bill raised the sword above his head and brought it down in an arch swoop.

The queen's screech died off and her head fell from her shoulders.

Bill was suddenly yanked upwards just as the ground was coming oddly close. He felt talons tangled in his clothes as he stared at the splattered remains of the harpy queen.

"You must have been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts,"

Bill looked up and saw the underbelly of a drake.

The rider of the drake guided the flying reptile down to land near the other drakes.

Bill was released and he quickly got out of the way of the two ton beast.

The rider slid off of his drake as soon as they landed.

"Oh good he didn't squish you like the last one." The rider flicked his hood off and Bill got a look of the young adult that saved him.

The other man had dark brown hair a scar running from the right of his hairline down over the bridge of his nose to his left jaw. Luckily his bright blue eyes were missed in his scar. The other had a cocky air about him and an American accent.

"You went with Durmstrang to Hogwarts when they had the tri-wizard tournament?" Bill inquired.

The other wizard laugh.

"Heavens no. I read about Hogwarts at Merlin's academy for Higher Magics in Canada. I was recruited here to teach higher levels of magic, the schools over here are lacking serious structure."

"Even though Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are the three top schools in all of Europe?"

The other wizard laughed even harder.

"Is that what they are telling everyone these days?" The wizard walked closer to Bill.

"They use to be the top three schools in the Wizarding World. But the last three hundred years or so, the educational system has been diminishing and weaker wizards have been produced from these school."

The two wizards stood close to each other.

"Maybe we can further this discussion over dinner?" The scarred wizard slammed his lips over Bill's. Bill tensed, not expecting the wizard to kiss him just after meeting him.

Just as Bill was about to respond he felt a spike of magic in the air.

The two tore apart and looked to where Ron and Viktor had gone to to fight Deucalion. A swirling vortex of dark magic surrounded that area

"Ron!" Bill rushed off to help his brother but was held off by the American wizard.

"You'll be killed in the crossfire. Viktor and your brother can handle it. Just believe that he will make it." 

The swirling mess exploded sending everyone, and creatures, flying off their feet.

 

Ron ducked behind a rock just as the spot he was just standing exploded.

He breathed deeply holding an hand to his bleeding side. He had gotten separated from Viktor when two of the Wizards broke from Deucalion's side and went after him.

"Come of out little boy, it's time to get a taste of real magic." One wizard cackled.

Ron rolled his eyes and flung a stunning spell.

He was seriously under prepared for this level of fighting. The headmaster had made sure the children of Britain were so under educated that they could never gain enough power to stand up to him or try to over take him.

If he survived this battle he's going to make sure that he was taught proper magic.

"That was pathetic little boy,"

The rock Ron was hiding behind started shuddering.

"Fuck," Ron hissed and duck and rolled as it exploded sending rock projectiles everywhere.

Ron covered his head as his hip got clipped by flying debris. He cried out in pain.

"Awe is the little boy hurt? Does he need a little break from adults play?" The two mocked him from where they were standing side by side.

Ron gripped his wand tighter. He felt his anger and magic build and boil like hot lava in a volcano.

"Bloody fucking tossers." Ron growled and swung his wand in an arc, no spell in mind. Just the burning want of his magic to do damage.

He was surprised at the roaring dark blue vortex swirling into a ball racing towards the two wizards from his wand.

The two wizards were shocked and only one was able to jump out of the way as the other was ripped to shred by his magic.

"So the little boy knows a little magic after all." The remaining wizard got to his feet and started firing spells in rapid succession at Ron.

Ron threw up a shield knowing that it won't protect him for very long as the other wizard was much more powerful then himself. But, it was just enough for him to escape into the forest.

"Come on Ron, you need a plan. You're kick ass at chess. Think strategy." Ron spoke to himself looking around for anything to help him.

He spotted broken branches on the forest floor and grabbed a couple as he ran past.

He transfigured them into giant spiders and commanded them to attack the wizard following him.

He needed then to distract the wizard long enough to think up a plan or figure out a away to defeat him.

There was a grunt followed by and a small wet explosion.

"That was cute, sending the spider after me but it didn't work." A spell hit Ron on his clipped side flinging him to the side and into a tree.  
Ron cried out. 

The wizard came up to him wand pointed at his chest. 

"I'm gonna have fun killing you." The wizard chuckled. Ron glanced around for anything he could use. 

Ron cried out at the white hot pain, as the red tip of the wizard's wand pressed deep into his shoulder, burning a hole through it. 

"You scream so prettily," a tongue licked the rim of Ron's ear.

"Maybe I should take your ass before I kill you." The wizard sneered as the teen felt bile rise in this throat.

"I could still take it after you're dead. Doesn't matter to me," the wizard ran a hand up Ron's shirt, his jagged sharp nails digging in to soft skin.

"Go and die bastard!" Ron snapped the magical restraints holding him to the tree and shoved his now glowing blue hands at the chest of the wizard.

He felt it crumple upon impact before sending the perverted creep ten feet away to be impaled upon a branch.

Ron fell to his knees panting and magically exhausted. His vision was starting to blur and turn dark. He looked up and saw a dark magic swirling around where he had left Viktor. He heard a scream of pain as the vortex exploded and he finally crumbled into darkness as magic washed over him.

 

Fred and George looked up from hovering around some students, as they got patched up, and two of their brothers walked in with the assistance of Gusztav and what looked to be another Drake Rider.

"Well looked what the drakes dragged in," Fred leaned against George as they regarded the two injured Weasleys.

"Also looked like they chewed on them as well," George commented on the bruises and cuts forming over exposed skin.

Bill was eased to the bed, the most injured with a gash on his side.

"How is it that you two escape with nothing?" Charlie inquired looking the twins over.

"We are better then you." Fred stated.

The student healer in charge walked up to the twins and placed his hand on Fred's shoulder. Once contact was made Fred gasped at the pain that flared.

"Oh, he is injured. He was just trying to hide it." The healer made Fred sit on a conjured stool.

The assistant started repairing Bill's side. A few house elves were helping different students.

"Where's Ron?" Bill growled out as the assistant pulled harshly at the edges of the gash, pulling the skin together before healing it.

George turned to go back out and find their youngest brother but a hand on the back of his shirt yanked him back. He turned and saw the healer giving him a hard stare.

"You have cracked ribs, you’re taking it easy. Viktor will bring your brother back here. It might not be right away if they are helping the clean up crews and getting the rest of the injured here." The healer stated before refocusing back on Fred's shoulder.

"How do you know that they are both alive?" Charlie asked.

The healer didn't answer right away. He poke Fred's shoulder a bit more before suddenly grabbing it and popping it back into its socket. Fred cried out doubling over. The healer patted the injured shoulder before turning to the others. The healer placed Fred's arm into a sling.

"When the dark lord assigned me as the healer to this castle he gave me a ring the will alert me who dies and who is injured. It's keyed to all those that are keyed to this castle. The only ones not are you and your brothers. The ring lets me know that Viktor is alive with only small injuries." The healer go up and checked on the work the assistant was doing to Bill.

"That's kind of nifty," George stated looking at the only ring on the wizard's hand.

"Only sometimes. Two people have died in this attack. I felt the death each time."

George had the decency to look ashamed as the room fell into uncomfortable silence.

It was only broken a moment later when the infirmary doors burst open and Viktor Krum, still in his battle gear, blood and grim covering him, carrying a battered and bleeding unconscious Ron.  
Viktor placed Ron on the last empty bed as George and Charlie rushed over with the healer and assistant. 

"What happened?" Charlie demanded looking down at his baby brother. 

Ron looked pale under the grime on his face. Half his face was covered in small cuts and bruises, one shoulder had a gaping wound in it, and his clothes was torn in places.

Viktor looked up and stared at the two faces of the Weasleys that crowded around him as two other look on from two beds down.

"I'm not to sure. We were separated and I only found him after the battle." Viktor frown and looked back down at Ron as the healer and the assistant started healing him after running diagnostic spells.

"He has a cracked rib, multiple lacerations and bruising. Nothing as serious as the two that are concerning me. His magical core is extremely low, and his shoulder has traces of dark magic in the wound."

"So he was hit with a dark curse?" George asked his brows burrow in a frown.

The healer shook his head.

Viktor was the one to explain to the brothers why it was of more worry then a dark cures.

"A wizard can channel their magic to a focal point in the tip of their wand and use it as a weapon. A lot of wizards don't know this but some of those that do, use it to torture. The force of the power gathered at the tip of the wand causes extreme heat. It's like a hot knife cutting through butter. Usually this technique is used in a slow controlled manner. But by the looks of it, whoever did this was bent on causing Ron as much pain and damage as possible."

Charlie pulled George into a hug when he notice the younger twin tremble.

Viktor gave Ron one last look before he turned and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The healer asked.

"I'm going back to help with the clean up." Viktor did not turn back around.

"I'm going to hunt you down if you don't come back after and get your wounds looked after." The healer yelled after him.

Viktor have no indication that he heard as he disappeared from view.

"Will this cause Ron future problems?" Bill asked from where he was propped up against the pillows of the bed.

"We need a nerve repairing potion in the next week so avoid a lot of damage, but he won't recover 100 percent. He will be able to function normally, but if he pushes himself to hard, or after a rather long day it's going throb. That is if we can get that potion."

"And if we can't get the potion?" Fred asked.

"Then I'm afraid he's not going to be able to use his arm every again. I'm going to have to fire call the Dark Lord, only he knows where we can get the potion. Hopefully it would arrive in time." The healer left Ron's bed and moved to the doors.

"I'll come with you," Fred stated getting to his feet. George gave Fred a nod before he conjured a chair to sit beside Ron.

Charlie leaned against George's chair sharing a look with Bill.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Bill warned. The older twin just smirked.

Fred followed the healer through the castle back to Viktor's office.

"We can fire call the Dark Lord from here. It has the most wards." The healer explained picking up some floo powder and walking over to the fireplace.

He knelt in front and threw a pinch into the fire, mumbling out the destination and password. It was too low for Fred to hear. 

Fred expected the Dark Lord's head to appear in the fire but only Rabastian LeStrange appeared. He only knew that from the wanted posters he saw last year.

"What?" Rabastian grumbled. Clearly the Death Eater was not in a good mood.

"Reign in your attitude. I need to speak with the Dark Lord. This very time sensitive." The healer snapped.

The Death Eater glared.

"Well the Dark Lord is busy at the moment." Rabastian sneered.

"Listen here you stupid fuck," Fred pushed the healer aside.

"If I do not talk to the dark lord in the next two minutes I'm playing skip rope with your innards," Fred snarled. 

Rabastian raised an eyebrow and suddenly a hand shot out of the fire grabbed a hold of Fred's robes and yanked him through.

Fred felt the swirling and titling sensation of floo as he was yanked through and ended up landing hard on his back jarring his healing shoulder. He groaned.

"You're an idiot, the guy is injured. You don't just yank people through the floo, especially those that accompany healers." The healer yelled through the connection.

"The Weasley will be fine. Since you guys are in such a rush. We'll send the Weasley to disturb the Dark Lord as you cannot leave your post." Rabastian stated pulling Fred up with a hand to his robes.

"Make sure he's still alive, I expect him and an answer within two hours if he's not back here within that time frame you're going to have to deal with his brothers and Viktor." The healer hissed and shut the connection leaving Fred being help up by the death eater.

"Come on, you get to meet the Dark Lord."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Hermione stood off to the side of the throne room, next to Cedric. She was watching James Potter-Riddle train some of the new recruits. It was still strange to see her best friend's father alive.

After the dark lord and James’ reunion ( more like the dark lord fainted then got his ass kicked by a very angry James followed by sex in the throne room, which thankfully Hermione was yanked away by Nott Jr. when the clothes started flying) Hermione got to speak with the man.

They had a very in-depth conversation regarding muggleborns and halfborns. Hermione was even able to suggest a few things to help improve the Wizarding world. This lead to James suggesting she take Bloodline Potion. He said her brilliant mind reminded him of two people he use to know. 

The dark lord had a vile left when she requested access to potions ingredients. She was planning on taking it tonight after The training session that she was ordered to attend, even though she was going to ask when she first saw James throw the Dark Lord into a wall.

"Pathetic!" James growled as two recruits cleared the matts that was set up in the middle of the throne room.

Voldemort was watching from his seat on the throne. He had finally dropped his glamours and allowed the rest of his followers to see what he truly looked like, instead of the barely human he had been like when he was first resurrected. His body was thick and toned with muscles. His black hair was grown down to the middle of his back, but currently with pulled back into a plait. The black Slytherin circlet resting upon his brow. He wore the Slytherin royal robes. Since he was with his followers, he didn’t have a need for his battle armour.

"Rodulphus, Xavier please step onto the matts we will show these imbeciles how to properly fight." James bark and order.

Hermione saw where Harry go his ability to lead the DA this past year.

The two wizards took positions on either side of the matts with James in the middle.

Both wizards were dressed similar to James. Both had on tank tops and black sweats, their arms from the elbow to the wrists were lightly wrapped in in different coloured bandages. James was all black. Rodolphus had dark blue and Xavier had deep red.

The three got into position before Rodolphus and Xavier flew at James simultaneously. Fists were flying, legs swinging with fierce accuracy. James ducked and blocked the on coming attacking, so far keeping to defense.

Both offensive wizards suddenly jumped, side by side at James their fists pulled back.

James jumped out of the way before they could make contact with him and allowed their fists to hit the matts.

There was a large thud echoing throughout the throne room when Rodolphus' and Xavier's fists met the matts. 

Suddenly their arms were engulfed with magic. Their colours matching their arm wrappings.

"This is Japanese battle magic!" Cedric spoke up beside Hermione.

The teen girl flickered her gaze to the older boy before switching back to the fight.

"James told me all about it when we were stuck in the wand." The nineteen year old was excited.

"Most of the old dark pure bloods grew up knowing this fighting technique. It's like the muggle ninjutsu, but instead of chakra, your spiritual energy, you use your magic. It can cause a lot of damage." Nott stated from the other side of Hermione. Up until now the other teen was quiet.

"Our generation does not know it as most of our parents were either killed or imprisoned after the first war." Blaise had a wistful look on his face as he watched the fight.

Hermione noticed that James' arms were not a light.

"Why aren't James' arms the same?" She inquired.

"Because James is powerful enough not to need his magic to deal with my brother's and Xavier'. Now however if it was myself and my brother's combine magic fighting, it would be different. I'm more powerful then Xavier," a voice behind them explained.

The four teens turned and saw Rabastan standing behind them and a shocked and injured Fred Weasley.

"How? When?" Fred stammered, looking between Hermione Cedric and the man he thought to be James Potter.

"Fred!" Hermione cried out and hugged the older Weasley twin. She jumped back when he hissed. "Sorry,"

"It's okay. Mind telling me how you, a muggleborn, ended up with the dark lord? And how the dead James Potter is alive and fighting with two death eaters?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

“I could almost ask you the same thing. Wheres Ron and George?” She was looking around trying to spot the other two red heads.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned with what you are originally here for?” Rabastan drawled, interrupting the teens.

Fred’s eyes widen. “Oh shit the potion for Ron,” Fred quickly turned towards where the Dark Lord was lounging on his throne watching the fight between the three wizards. He was ready to interrupt the fight and approach the Dark Lord but someone grabbed the back of his robes and prevented him.

“You’re such a Gryffindor!” Blaise hissed yanking Fred back.

“Its wise not to interrupt this fight,” Cedric suggested.

“I need to, Ron was injured when Dumstrang was attacked. Only the Dark Lord knows the potion that would help him.” Fred pleaded, looking at the five around him. Some of the Death Eaters surrounding the group sent them glares, which they quickly looked away when Rabastan glared back.

“Dumstrang was attacked? Why the hell didn’t you say something when you first came through the floo?” Rabastan hissed, Fred glared right back.

“Well if someone hadn’t yanked me through the floo and given me time to explain the situation,”

“Is there a problem over there?” The Dark Lord’s voice rang out through the throne room, halting the fighting and causing the entire room to stare at the group of six. Everyone in the group tensed.

“Im sorry to interrupt my Lord.” Rabastan shot Fred a harsh look, grabbing on to his robes and draging him with him towards the throne. When they were near the throne he forced Fred to his knees before his lord as he took to a knee himself.

“Im surprised at you Rabastan. You know better then interrupt.” The dark Lord narrowed his eyes.

“Normally I do my Lord. But it has just come to my attention that Dumstrang was just attacked.”

The room broke out in murmurs as the Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. James left the matts and walked up to stand beside the throne and his husband. Xavier and Rodolphus went back to their positions amongst the other death eaters. Voldemort silence the room by holding up a hand.

“Report.” Voldemort ordered.

Rabastan turned his head to Fred and glared. Fred rolled his eyes before standing up. Voldemort’s eyes narrowed further, causing Fred to doubt his sanity before the twin steeled his nerves.

“My brothers arrived at Dumstrang not to long ago. Shortly after our arrival the castle was attacked by one of Dumbledore’s henchmen. Deucalion Lanktree. There were two giants, an army of Harpies, a legion of Reavers, and eight other witches and wizards.” Fred reported.

The broke out again in murmurs.

“Silence.” James hissed. Everyone quieted again.

“Any casualties?” The Dark Lord asked. Voldemort tried not to let it show that he was worried for his son.

Fred gave a nod. “Two students, I do not know who they were.”

“How may injured?”

There were a several Death Eaters within the crowed that were worried for their own children from that school.

“When I had left there were 25 injured. 7 critically injured, including my younger brother. Which is why I came here. You know of a potion that could heal him.”

“What is the potion?” James inquired.

“Something to heal his nerves in his shoulder. If he doesn’t get it, he’ll never regain the use of his arm.” Fred explained.

James turned to Voldemort. “The Longus Sarcio potion.”

“We don’t have that stocked in the castle and it will take about three weeks to make, which by that time will be to late for your brother.” Voldemort stated. He frown thinking. “Rodolphus, take the lower rank and new recruits and head to Dumstrang. Tell Viktor to shut down and secure the castle and bring everyone here, including the two dead, if there is anything left to bring back.” Voldemort ordered to the older Lestrange brother.

Rodolphus nodded and waved his hand over his clothes, battle robes replaced his training gear as he called the lower ranks and the new recruits to him as he headed out of the throne room.

“Xavier, alert the med wing help the healers get it ready to receive mass injured.” Said wizard nodded and dashed out of the room.

“ Lucius, contact Beauxbatons. Alter them that Dumbledore might attack there next. If you can persuade them to close the school and relocate them here.” He too left the hall.

“Rabastan, Severus has the potion on his person at all times, come to my office after we are done here and I’ll send you to him. The rest of you are dismissed and are to ready the castle for guests, and to strengthen the battlements.” Voldemort barked standing from his throne.

Rabastan stood, as the rest of the Death Eaters left the throne room.

Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Cedric and Frank Bryce, the former gardner of the Riddle manor, all stayed behind to follow James, Rabastan, Fred and the Dark Lord to the Dark Lord’s office.

The large group made their way through the castle.

“Why are you following us?” Voldemort inquired as he led the others to his office.

“Harry, is my best friend and he’s with Snape. It might be better if I accompany mister LeStrange. Harry would be less likely to curse him when he suddenly shows up. Not to mention Remus.” Hermione pointed out.

“And you two?” He gestured to Theo and Zabini.

“You made me in charge of Hermione.” Theo replied.

“Im helping Theo with the Gryffindor, she can be tricky is she ever decided to pull anything.” Blaise shrugged.

Voldemort stopped and raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned boy. He then turned to Frank and Cedric.

“And you two?”

Cedric grinned. “We are James’ minions.” The hufflepuff became cocky after his resurrection. “We take orders from him only, and he hasn’t dismissed us.”

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his husband. James just flashed him an innocent look.

“Zabini, go help Lucius. James deal with your two minions. Im not disclosing our son’s location to so many people.” The Dark Lord hissed and yanked Rabastan, Hermione, and Fred into his office and slammed the door and locked and warded it.

James banged on the door. “Shouldn't I know Harry’s location?” James yelled through the closed door.

“No!” Was yelled back.

“No sex for you!” James yelled back and kicked the door.

Inside the office Voldemort stared at the door with a fond smile on his face. “Hardly, that would punish you more then me,” He gave a small snort and turned to the four occupants in the room.

Rabastan had a smirk on his face, while the two teen boys looked horrified and Granger had a curious look.

Voldemort coughed awkwardly and headed to his desk.

“You’ll head to Harry’s location tomorrow. You get the potion get a report and get back here. I do not want him further involved in this war then he already has.” Voldemort ran a hand over his tired face.

“Are you going to tell Harry that his dad is alive?” Fred asked.

Voldemort shook his head. “James and I both thought it would better to wait until after the war. Like I said, I don’t want Harry involved.”

“Is there anything that you would like us to bring there or back?” Rabastan asked.

“James and I would like you to give Harry this book.” Voldemort opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a thick leather book. He handed it to Rabastan.

“He will learn of his true heritage, if he hasn’t taken over the lordship of the Potter name. There is also evidence that I have collected that he can use against Dumbledore, if it anything ever happens to James and I before this war is done.”

Rabastan nodded and tucked the book into his robes.

Voldemort turned to Hermione.

“Now Miss Granger, I’ve noticed that you’re a bright witch.” Both Theo and Fred snorted. Voldemort sent them a glare with shut them up.

“I have a side project for you to work on. That is if you can handle the challenge.” Hermione gave a nod. “I want you to develop spells to help track and locate muggleborns children before they receive their Hogwarts letter. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

“Yes my lord.”

Fred looked startled that Hermione would call Voldemort that. When he saw her back in the throne room he didn’t know what to think. The last time he saw her she was defending Dumbledore. Something either really bad happened to make her run to Voldemort. Or she was captured somehow. Hell even both could have happened. He wondered if she was even told about what happened to Harry at the hands of those muggles.

“Severus has taken Harry and them to the States. I had found them a house in a small town called Forks, Washington. 472 Stars Road. The house backs onto a small forest. I will have a portkey ready for you tomorrow. You’ll end up in the forest. Now you are dismissed.” Voldemort waved them away before starting to organizing his paperwork.

They four headed to the door. “If you see Viktor, tell him to come to my office.”

“Yes my lord,” Rabastan, Theo and Hermione replied.

Once the four were in the corridor they turned to each other.

“You two better go get ready for tomorrow.” Rabastan stated to Hermione and Theo. They both nodded.

Hermione turned to Fred. “I’ll tell you about my adventure, and you can tell me about yours after dinner. I’ll visit Ron after i finish getting my things together.”

“You bet on it.” Fred gave a grin.

Hermione stared at Fred for a moment before launching herself at him for another hug. This time mindful of his injury.

“I’m glad that you are alive.” Hermione’s voice was muffled against his uninjured shoulder.

Fred wrapped his good arm around him. “So am I.”

Theo looked on in jealousy. He had gotten to know the muggleborn witch since she arrived and he had started to develop feelings for her.

The two separated.

“Come on,” Rabastan yanked on the back of Fred’s robes. “I’ll take you to the med wing. Your brothers might already be here.” The Death Eater started to drag the red head away and out of sight.

The two teens left, turned and made their way to the wing that they were assigned to.  
“I didn’t realize that you and Weasley were dating.” Theo couldn’t help the bitterness that crept into his voice. “I would have thought that is was the younger brother that you might be dating. Though you did go with Viktor to the Yule Ball back in fourth year.”

“Fred and I are friends. As his brother and I. Hell even Viktor and I are friends. We went to the ball as friends.” Hermione rolled her eyes as they continued to make their way to their rooms. “Viktor confessed why he wanted to take me to the Ball instead of the person he actually had a crush on.”

“So you’re not dating a Weasley?” Theo asked as they started to climb the stairs.

“No, I’m not. Nor am I dating Harry.”

“Are you dating anyone?” Theo tried to ask casually.

Hermione huffed. “Do you like me or something?” She was starting to get irritated of the questions about her love life, or there lack of.

Theo’s arm shot out, and grabbed hold of the front of her robes. he spun her and pinned her against the wall, hands on either side of her head. The teen boy leaned in close. His grey eyes searched her face. Hermione felt her heart begin to beat faster as a flush begin to creep onto her cheeks.

“Yes Hermione. I do like you.” He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione closed her eyes at the touch of his lips against her. She had found the other teen to be attractive back in school. But she sure as hell knew that the Slytherin would never find an interest in her bookworm self. Not only was she a Gryffindor, but she was also a muggleborn.

Theo pulled back and took in the cute blush on her face. He cupped the side of her face, and gently caressed her cheek with her thumb.

“We better go get ready.” Was the first thing out of Hermione’s mouth. She cringe inwardly as Theo dropped his hand and hid his face behind his Slytherin mask.

“Of course,”

Theo turned and headed to his rooms down the hall from hers. Once he was in. He let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the door. He was a little crushed at her words. He should have known that she wouldn’t like him like that. Even though Theo knew he was attractive, he was a Slytherin and probably not her type.

“You’re an idiot!” Theo banged head back against the door and stared at the ceiling.

He growled and shoved himself away from his door and set about organizing the things he was going to take with him.

Once Hermione got back to her room, she sat down on her bed and stared at the floor. Her fingers tracing her lips, where they still tingled from the press of Theo’s against hers.

That was her first real kiss, and from a boy she actually like. It was wonderful, but, she had to go and ruined it by opening her mouth.

She got up from her bed and walked over to the vanity table where the vile of Blood Line potion sat.

Maybe she could talk to Theo once she was done and let him know that she actually likes him back and that she was actually really shocked at the kiss. so it cause her to say something stupid.

She uncorked the vile and tipped the content back. She swallowed the nasty tasting potion before pricking her finger and letter a single drop of blood fall onto a sheet of parchment she had already prepared.

She watched in amazement as it glowed in a soft golden light before it cleared and a family tree began to form. She searched the tree to find her name.

She was shocked to find her name not under who she came to know as her parents. Her named was under two people she least expected. It could not be. There must have been a mistake somewhere. Her parents were Alen and Jean Granger. They were dentists.

How could her parents be Regulus Black and Severus Snape?

 

Rabastan showed Fred the med wing and left to head to his chambers.

Fred walked in and saw more injured then when he had left Dumstrang.

“Fred!” George’s voice called out to the older twin.

The redhead turned towards the voice and saw all his brothers surrounding a bed that had a still unconscious Ron on it. He made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed. His baby brother looked so pale, and if it wasn’t for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Fred would have thought him to be dead.

“Does the Dark Lord have the potion?” Charlie asked.

Fred looked up into the hopeful faces of his siblings. “No,” He shook his head. “But I am going tomorrow to Snape and get the potion from him.”

“You’ll see Harry,” Bill stated. Fred nodded.

“What’s the Dark Lord like?” George asked. Bill and Charlie both rolled their eyes, even though they were both curious.

“He does not look like what we were told. He’s actually quite handsome. Yes he has blood red snake eyes, but he actually has a nose. And hair. He’s definitely a Dark Lord.” Fred explained before he shot his twin a smirk. “Hey George, guess who’s here?”

Bill and Charlie exchanged a weary look.

“Who is it my good man?” George gave a twin smirk of his own.

“One miss Hermione Granger.”

Bill and Charlie sputtered, eyes going wide.

“How the hell did she end up here?” Charlie inquired.

“What she injured?” Bill asked.

Fred held up a hand. “She was not injured and I don’t know, she said that she will tell me tonight. But thats not who all is here.”

“Who else could there be?” Bill narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“James Potter and Cedric Diggory.” Fred was cackling inside at the dumbstruck looks on his brothers faces.

“Fred they are both dead, how can they be here?” Charlie smacked Fred upside the head.

Fred scowled and slapped away Charlie’s hands. “Oi! I dont know how they came to be here. But, they are both alive. Apparently the Hufflepuff is a minion to Lord Potter.”

Fred sighed at the look his brothers gave him. “Its true!” He insisted.

“Fred is correct.”

The four brothers turned to see the alive Cedric standing by the door with an equally alive James Potter and another man with light brown hair, a strong jaw, bright blue eyes and a thick build. The other man was dressed like a muggle army personal with a gun strapped to his back, daggers strapped to his thighs with two hand guns at his hips.

“Bloody hell you’re truly alive.” George’s eyes widen and leaned against his twin for support. Fred reached up and flicked his twin in the forehead.

“Dolt!”

James smiled and moved towards the boys.

“You guys must be the Weasleys that Hermione told me about.” The dad of their friend walked up to the side of Ron’s bed and looked down. Cedric and the man stood at the foot of the bed.

“We are,” Bill answered, a little unsure. This man had been dead for nearly 15 years.

“What had happen?” Charlie asked. “If you don’t mind us asking.”

James gave a bitter laugh and sat down at the side on Ron’s bed.

“It was just after Tom getting cursed. He was changing, getting more violent. His views did a 180. Instead of wanting to help muggleborns and half bloods he wanted to destroy then,” A pained look crossed James’ face. “It was then that I decided that I had to send Viktor away until I could figure out how to change my husband back.”

“At that time I didn’t know that Evans was in league with Dumbledore. I thought I could trust her.”

Cedric stared at his Lord with a sad expression. He heard it once already, and hearing it the second time didn’t make it any easier. Frank paced a hand on the teen’s shoulder in comfort.

“I was just about two weeks to my due date with Airdien, Evans had changed his name to Harry, when I moved into a small cottage in the village. I was pretty sure that Tom, if he wanted to, would have looked for us at Gryffindor Castle. It was hard giving Viktor up to keep him safe, and the only thing that kept me going through the longing was knowing I had to be strong for him and Airdien, and to figure out a way to save the man I love.” James waved his hand over Ron and changed his still bloodied and torn robes into soft black pjs.

“I gave birth to Airdien and three months after that I found what curse it was that hit Tom. I researched the cure for him. But it was an odd cure. You’d have to ward an entire room and spill the blood of the one you’re trying to cure against the ruins.”

Bill raised his eyebrow. That didn’t sound like any wards that he knew. Granted his education was severely lacking according to David, the American Wizard that he ended up kissing.

James gave a small chuckle. “I know right. But that was what was required. Shortly there after the ‘Prophesy’ came out.” James did air quotations. “Which was complete bullshit. I never bought it because Harry was never Evans’ child. Even though I found out that she sent a letter to the Daily Prophet with a fake marriage certificate and birth certificate, implying that we were married and Airdien was her child. She stated that it was to protect us. I reluctantly went along with it. We made Peter our secret keeper, and with the help of Sirius and Remus, I covered Airdien’s nursery in ruins.”

“What we didn’t know was that Evans had written over some of the more crucial ruins with Judoo magic. The dark form of Voodoo magic. It warped everything. Instead of healing Tom it killed him.”

“Is that where Ha- Airdien got the mark on his side?” George asked.

James gave him a sharp look. “What mark?”

Bill smacked himself in the head. With all that has happened he completely for got that Har- no Airdien was filled with chaos magic.

“When the Dark Lord tried to kill Airdien I’m guessing the wizarding magic and Voodoo magic mixed. On Airdien’s hip, is a dark voodoo protection symbol. By the two magic’s mixing its most likely morphed his magic. I think he might have chaos magic swirling around inside him. Its very dangerous and can be fatal for Airdien and those around him if he doesn’t have an outlet for build up magic.” Bill explain.

James sighed. “I’ll have to let Rabastan know. He’ll have to train Airdien when he goes there tomorrow.”

“You know I should probably tell Tom that Harry’s real name is Airdien. He might wonder when i change the tapestries to show his proper name.”

“What the hell?” A voice interrupted them.

They all turned and saw Viktor standing there still in his dirty bloodied armor.

James got to his feet. His eldest was standing 20 feet from him, and all grown up. He could feel a lump rise in his throat and his vision blurred with tears.

“Viktor.” James rushed forwards and pulled his son into a tight hug, tears running down his face.

Viktor just stood there as the man he thought dead hugged him. Slowly his arms came up and he hugged his dad back. “Dad,” His voice was gruff with emotions.

The two didn’t notice a black owl land by Bill Weasley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus stared at the collective wolf shifters, and his charges sitting around the giant table. The construction crew left just moments ago and the rest of Sam's pack showed up. He had Severus transfigure the back yard into a place where they could hold this great meeting and to eat.

Severus sat at the head of the table on one side while Sam sat opposite. Jacob was on Sam's right, and Remus sat of Severus' left.

In the hierarchy of their pack, if Sirius was still alive, he would be either the second in command or seen in the position of Alpha, with Severus in either role. Remus was sitting on Severus' left as his position as third and Sirius' mate. Draco sat beside the empty spot on Severus right, with Dustian sitting beside Draco. Harry sat beside Remus.

Sam noticed the empty spot but reframed from commented until the others had talked first.

"Thank you for gathering and agreeing to meet with us on short notice." Severus began.

"Thank you for having us," Sam replied back. There was high tension in the air from his pack. They have never met a shifter controlled by the moon before, let alone wizards. So they didn't really know how to proceed.

"Let's get down to business then, before we start our meal." Severus folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"When I was searching for a place to move us to, we had no idea that there were shifters here. Other wise we would either found us a different place, or got in contact with you first to arrange for us to live in your territory." Severus began to explain.

"So this meeting is to see if we will allow you to live here?" Sam inquired.

Severus shook his head. "Not anymore. It's already to late for that. No, this is to set up a treaty or an alliance."

Some of the shifters started to growl, but the combine snarls of Jacob and Sam subdued them.

"Why should we align ourselves with you?" Sam asked.

Jacob bit his lip contemplating if he should tell them that Harry was his imprinted.

"I imprinted on one of them," Paul spoke up from across from Jacob.

Everyone turned to him. Jacob hoped that it wasn’t his Harry.

"What is an imprint?" Draco spoke up.

The shifters were silently communicating.

'Who did you imprint?' Same asked.

'How come we didn't know about it?' Seth asked. All the time someone in the pack imprinted or had intense thoughts, they were projected to the rest of the pack. It seemed strange that Paul’s and Jacobs thoughts were hidden from the pack.

"An imprint is what we do when we meet the one that is most compatible as a life partner." Jacob answered looking directly at Harry.

This did not go unnoticed by Remus or Severus.

"So two of you in fact imprinted on two of our pack members," Remus raised an eyebrow.

He was glad to know that Harry had a mate, but he was also worried that it might be to soon after everything that has happened.

Sam turned to Jacob questionably.

"Dustian," Paul said in a quiet voice looking down at the table.

Everyone turned to the boy in question.

Dustian looked like a deer caught in a headlight, paling by the second. Inside he was panicking.

Harry watched his new brother with concern. He knew that growing up as Vernon's son couldn't have been easy, even though the boy was spoiled. But, he was still down in the basement along side Harry, for being what he's been told his entire life was bad.

Harry placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, offering whatever comfort he could give.

"This changes a few things," Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"There will be rules regarding your imprints." Remus spoke up, bring the attention away from the boys.

"You can't really interfere between imprints," Sam interjected.

"Oh I know all about mates and them being the only one. But these two boys have been through quite a bit. So rule one, you go at their pace. You do not get to pressure them into doing anything or the consequences will be very severe." Remus gave both Jacob and Paul a stern look.

"More like I'll use you for potion ingredients severe." Severus have them his famous death glare.

"If you are over here visiting, curfew is at 11 pm, 10 pm in a school night. All bedroom doors will be left open. If you are out on the town curfew is 10pm." Remus flashed his golden eyes.

"They do not go out alone. Always in a group of four." Severus added.

"Is that necessary?" Paul asked.

"There is several reasons for that." Draco spoke. He just wanted this absurd meeting over with. His eye was starting to twinge and leak. He just wanted to cleanse it and go to bed. He wasn't even hungry anymore.

"And why is that?" One of the wolves asked.

"Can you speak sign language? Cause Harry cannot speak." Draco drawled, inspecting his nails. He heard negative response. "Can you protect yourselves against magic? Can you honestly say that you will not make Harry or Dustian uncomfortable when they were abused most their lives and are only comfortable now is because they have family around them to off set bad memories." His words were met with silence and worried gazes of the shifters unto Harry and his brother.

Draco stood from the table quickly, cupping a hand over his eye.

"What is it?" Severus stood and went to his godson.

"I just need to cleanse it and rewrap, it's starting to leak again." Draco mumbled quietly, not wanting the shifters to over hear.

"I'll excuse you and explain what is happening. Go and take care of it then be back here. Use what is to be the office, it has a mild silencing charm on it, to activate it is the word 'arsenal'"

Draco gave a nod to his godfather and headed back into the house as Severus returned to his seat.

"Please excuse Draco. He to has injuries he is recovering from. And like Harry it's taking a lot longer then we are liking. He'll be back shortly."

"Would it be wise for us to become allies, apart from two of our own now bonded with yours?" Sam asked and held up a hand when Jacob gave a growl.

"You guys seem to be a little un knowledgeable of your gifts. We can teach you, and you leave us to what little peace we will be able to get. We can help protect this town if that is your soul wish." Remus spoke up.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What would you know of our gift?"

"That its a form of old magic. More native to here then in Europe. We can tell you the risks, what the magic is doing to your body. We can even test you to see what your limits are. Even train you." Remus answered.

"Why would we need extra training?" Jacob asked this time. He was curious.

"Well two of you are now bonded to two of ours. We need you to be able to protect them from the evil man that's after them." Severus intervened before Remus could answer.

"Wouldn't it be two men that are after Harry?" Dustian inquired, speaking up for the first time.

Everyone turned to said boy.

"The Dark Lord and Harry's old headmaster." Dustian rolled his eyes. He wasn’t as uncomfortable any more.

"No, just the headmaster,"

Remus shot Severus a hard look. Severus shot a look back, clearly meaning that he would explain later. He definitely needed to come clean about still working for the Dark Lord. And that it was actually the Dark Lord that had found this piece of property for them.

“How can we fight off magic?” Leah asked. She was the only female wolf shifter there.

“We’ll figure out if you can actually use magic, just like the type that allows you to shift into wolf form.” Severus explained. “There are also potions and charmed items that you can carry upon your person. Remus and I would be willing to supply you with them, should you wish.”

Once everything was dealt with Remus went inside to get the food, meeting Draco along the way. Between the two of them they were able to to bring all the food out. 

Dinner was a quiet and awkward affair. 

After everything was over with the shifter promised to come back tomorrow, not only to work on the house but those not working would learn about magic.

Remus sent the boys up to bed, they were currently sharing as their rooms were not finished, and he set about cleaning up.

He was doing the dishes when a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him. He leaned against the counter waiting for it to pass. It has been getting worse all day. He barely made it through dinner without throwing up.

“How long are you going to suffer through this before you’d let me check you over?” Severus’ voice startled Remus making him stumbled.

Severus rushed to steady him and brought him into the semi finished living room. Severus helped Remus settle onto the couch before sitting in front of him on the coffee table. He brought out his wand and started to run diagnostic scans over the wolf. He had to run the scans against to make sure that what they were telling him were true.

“Whats wrong with me?” Remus asked. He was afraid that news would be bad, that loosing Sirius was slowly killing him and he only had a little bit of time left with Harry.

Severus took a deep breath, pushing his memories back. “It seems that you are two months along with Black’s child.”

Remus sat there stunned. He was carrying his mate’s pup? There was one last piece of Sirius left, and it was growing inside of him.

He placed a hand on his still flat stomach. Though, in an other month he would start showing.

“Shit, I have to tell Harry.” Remus started to get up. Severus stopped him.

“Wait. Give it a day so you can think on how you’re going to tell the boys, I’ll let Sam know that the free room beside yours will be turned into a nursery.”

Remus sighed leaning his elbows on his knees. He was excited about the new pup, but him and Severus already are taking care of three teenage boys. He didn’t want Harry to feel like he wasn't wanted. And its a dangerous time. Especially since both Dumbledore and Vo-.

Remus looked up at Severus.

“Earlier, what did you mean only Dumbledore was after Harry?’

Severus cursed softly.

“You have to promise that you will listen to everything, no interruptions.” Severus ran a hand through his hair.

Remus gave a nod.

“Voldemort is not going to be coming after Harry, because he’s Harry’s father.”

“What?!”

Severus gave Remus a glare.

“What? This is is preposterous!” Remus gave a glare back.

“Listen here wolf.” Severus hissed. “Potter was married to Voldemort long before the war began. He was bonded to the dark lord back when he was 15! Voldemort was nothing like he was a year before he was defeated. You know Potter would never agree to bonding with someone who he thought was an complete psychopath?”

“So Voldemort wasn’t all hell bent on the destruction of the wizarding world?” Remus asked doubtfully. He knew James, he was confused as to why he would marry Lily, but had brushed it aside.

“He actually wanted to protect all the muggle borns and half bloods. He was changed on the same day that my husband and unborn child were hit with a curse which later killed them.”

“You were married?”

Severus gave a small nod.

“Were you ever loyal to the Voldemort?” Remus asked.

“I still am. I’m his most trusted follower. He knows that Harry is here, that we have him.”

Severus winced at the growl that Remus was letting out.

“Would you knock it off. The Dark Lord will not harm his son. Either of his sons.”

Remus stopped growling. “He knows about Dustian?”

“By now? Its a possibility. But thats not the son I was talking about. Harry’s has an older brother. Its Viktor Krum.”

“You have to be shitting me,” Remus stared in disbelief.

“Afraid not. After the Dark lord attacked the Dursley’s he contacted me asking if I had Harry. He is actually the one that found us this place.” Severus explained.

“So Voldemort is actually the good guy?” Remus was still skeptical, especially after everything the bastard did.

“Yes. Dumbledore was the one to curse the Dark Lord, who ended up killing Potter and attempt on his son.”

The two sat in silence for bit before Remus spoke next.

“How are we explaining this to the boys?”

The two men didn’t need to worry, as all three boys heard the entire conversation from their hiding spot by the banister of the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur groaned slowly coming to. The last thing he remembered was walking in on his wife and the headmaster.

He got to his knees and tried to raise a hand to his head but found he couldn't. Opening his eyes he noticed he was in a ritual chamber, in the middle of a sacred circle. 

His wrists had shackles on them with a short thick chain to the floor.

Across from him was another sacred circle.

"I see our sacrifice is awake," a voice sneered from the side of the chamber.

Arthur looked to see Dumbledore sitting on a skeletal throne, his daughter at his feet. Her stomach protruding slightly indicating her with child.

Dumbledore wore a black robe with a red skull pendent around his neck. The small skull was radiating dark magic. The old man's hand was playing with the red hair on his youngest's head.

Arthur stared in disgust at his daughter. He looked around the chamber and saw several dark robes wizards and witches kneeling around the two circles. His wife was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur hissed, yanking in his chains.

"Gaining more power," Dumbledore's twisted as he grinned.

Arthur felt cold fear run down his spine.

"You're fucking mad." Arthur struggled further.

"Completely, which is why it's going to work." Dumbledore stood up, upsetting Ginny's position of leaning against his leg.

He walked over to one of his kneeling minions.

"By sacrificing you, I'll be able to resurrect Sirius Black and the power of the black family. Then I'm going to absorb his and your magic."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. It would never work.

Dumbledore took a dagger from within his robes and handed it over to the wizard the was now standing.

The wizard took the blade and made his way over to the struggling Arthur. He forced Arthur's head back until he was gazing at the ceiling and started to carve ruins into his forehead.

Dumbledore went back to his throne.

Arthur felt the magic of the ruins start to form, as searing pain started in the middle of his chest.

In the other circle white lightning started to form crackling against the protective lines. A form started to appear within the lightening.

The wizard stepped back as the Weasley family magic began to gather and swirl around Arthur as his life force was bit by bit draining away to give life to the being in the other circle.

The being sat up with, long black hair curtained his face. Only two bright glowing blue eyes could be seen.

Arthur saw the being give him a nod as the pain became to much and he left out an ear splitting scream as the rest of his life force was ripped from his body, slamming into the being.

The swirling Weasley magic continued to swirl for a moment longer before it shot up through the ceiling of the chamber.

"NO!" Dumbledore roared getting to his feet.

The lightening continue to grow, pushing at the protective lines, straining them before they snapped. The escaped lightening ricochet off of the walls of the chambers and fried some of the minions.

The being stood up, his naked form dancing with the blue lightening.

Dumbledore whipped his wand out and started flinging curses at the being. Lightening destroyed the spells before they could reach him.

He shot out a hand aimed just to the right of the madden wizard.

Dumbledore laughed at the pathetic attempted at the other wizard.

"You missed Black."

The being showed his fanged teeth in a grin.

"I wasn't aiming for you. Now your breeding bitch is gone along with the bastard she carried."

Dumbledore whipped around and saw that Black was right. The lightening had pierced through the bitch's stomach making it explode. The half formed body of the infant spilled out of the torn stomach of its mother. Blood pooled around both bodies.

Dumbledore screamed out in rage. Not for the bitch, nor for the whelp she was carrying but for the fact that his plans were now set back. He now has to find another power source to impregnate.

Black's haunting laughter filled the chamber.

Dumbledore turned back around just as the other wizard shimmered out of existence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter obviously, and its also not bated. I do not know I will be posting the next chapter...... I write slow :P Hopefully a lot sooner then this one.

Chapter 11:

Percy stared at Bill and Charlie by the medical wing doors as a pair of strong arms encircled him, and a hand splayed across his stomach.

"Why don't you go over there and talk to them love?" Fenrir mouthed at his neck while his hand rubbed circles over his stomach. Every since he found out he was pupped, his alpha was constantly touching his belly and scenting him. He even growled at the Dark Lord when he had wanted to send Percy on a mission. That was embarrassing.

"They just got my letter, isn't it a little to soon?" Percy worried his lover lip. 

"Love, you are an endearment." Fenrir smiled at the back of his neck before pulling back and leading him over to his brothers.

As they got closer Charlie looked up and noticed their approach. Percy started to fidget.

"Percy your safe!" Both brothers scrambled to their feet. 

Percy gave a nod before turning his attention to Ron's prone form on the bed.

"Is Ron going to be okay?"  

Bill and Charlie stared down at the youngest.

"We're hoping." Two sat back down as Percy sat of the edge of the bed. 

"Tell us how you've been and how you came to be mated to a werewolf." Bill asked with a small smile trying to be supportive.

"Well it was my first meeting with The Dark Lord that I met Fenrir. Well more like he was summoned whilst I was there. He took one sniff at me, and promptly dragged me out of the throne room. I'm sure you can guess what happened next," Percy's face burned while Fenrir standing behind his mate puffed his chest out.

"Wasn't that a little fast?" Charlie asked.

"Haven't you kissed someone you just met?" 

Bill gave a small smirk thinking of David, the American wizard. David was with the group of Drake riders and Norbert since they couldn't very well floo them over. He wondered what would become of their status once the wizard arrived in four days.

"Yes but not mated." Charlie shot Fenrir a hard look.

The werewolf had no shame in how he took his mate.

"Are you going to have a Wizarding bonding?" Bill asked breaking up the glaring contest between his brother and his brother's mate.

Percy looked up at his mate with a questioning look.

Fenrir stared back before addressing Bill.

"We will once this was is over. There are two rituals we will perform. A Wizarding one and another performed from the ruling werewolf pack." Fenrir explained. 

"Hopefully that will be soon," Percy gave his mate a worried look, a hand placed on his abdomen.

"Why?" Charlie narrowed his eyes. He had noticed his brother's movements. 

Percy blushed and removed his hand. "A couple days ago we were told that I am pregnant." 

"What?" Charlie glared further at the werewolf who gotten his little brother pregnant.

Bill's eyes widen in surprise. He was going to be an uncle.

Fenrir wrapped his arms around his mate and a happy grumble escaped him.

"Where's Fred and George?"

"George is off with James working on new inventions to help with the war efforts and Fred is going with a small party get a potion that Ron needs from Snape." Charlie's explained.

"The dark lord needs a second potion master since he sent his only one away." Fenrir muttered happily rumbling from the fact that it's known his mate is with pup.

The kidnapping of Remus when he was a young child was a huge devastation on his first mating. It ended up with the death of his first mate.

"How did you find out that Molly wasn't your mom?" Charlie asked out of nowhere. Percy startled as Bill looked on in curiosity.

Percy stared down at the floor as his thoughts raced and his emotions ran wild. 

However before he could say anything, he was yanked back and hidden behind his mates protecting body as the window beside Ron's bed shattered and a ball of light raced through hitting Bill in the back. 

For a moment they stared in shock before Bills eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"By Merlin! What is with you Weasleys?" The student healer in charge of Ron came rushing over to check on the oldest Weasley.

The two brothers did not answer as they stared at their older brother. They felt a shift in their magic. There was a new head of Family, meaning their dad was dead.

Fenrir stared at his mate concerned.

Bill was transferred to a bed from the floor and scans were being run over his form.

"There doesn't seem to be anything to serious that caused this. Only that his magic levels increased." The healer stated.

"That's because he's the new head of Family." Charlie stated softly as Percy buried his head into his mates chest as tears began to run down his cheeks. 

 

Fred felt a shift in his magic as he stood next to the three others that would be going to the States to get Ron's potion. He knew what the shift was. His father was dead, which means that Bill was the new Head of Family.

"Fred are you okay?" Hermione asked placing a hand on his arm.

Fred gave the witch a sad look.

"I will be," he gave her hand a pat before he turned his attention back to the Dark Lord. 

"You will use a new device I had developed to travel to the exact location." Voldemort handed Rabastian a black cotton glove that had platinum metal interwoven into runes all over the glove. 

Rabastian pulled it onto his right hand. 

"To activate it, concentrate on channeling your magic through every fibre of the device and keep a clear picture of where you want to go. To come back it's the same thing." Voldemort explained. Rabastian have a nod.

"My lord, may I stay with Harry and the Professors?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Why?" The dark lord narrowed his eyes at the muggle witch.

The witch fidgeted before pulling out a rumpled parchment from her robe pocket. She stared at it for a moment before giving a sigh and handed over the parchment.

The Dark Lord accepted it with a raised eyebrow before unfolding it and reading its content. 

"This doesn't seem possible." He gave the witch a sharp look. 

"I have no answers for it," Hermione stared at the floor.

The Dark Lord stared at the parchment once more before handing it back. "I will grant you this."

"Thank you my lord." 

Voldemort gave a small nod and turned to Theo. "You may stay there or return with Rabastian." 

"May I decide after we get the Potion for Weasley?" Theo asked. After last night he needed time to figure this out. He still care deeply for his charge but she clearly didn't share the same feelings. 

"Granted." Their lord turned back to Rabastian. "Keep up defences and get back here alive if you run into any trouble."

Rabastian gave a short bow before slipping the device into his hand and closing his eyes, concentrating his magic. 

The device gave a short whirl of mechanics, and began to glow a bright baby blue. Rabastian angled his hand down, palm facing the floor. A magic circle expanded from the device onto the floor in a circumference that engulfed their party. Wind picked up in the office as they began to flicker. With a small explosion of light, the group disappeared.

********************

Remus set breakfast down in front of the blurry eyed teens.

“Did you guys stay up late?” The werewolf asked with a warm smile. 

Severus was reading the morning news paper.

The teens gave a nod before starting to eat. 

Half way through Harry's raspy voice cut through the breakfast silence.

"Is it true?"

Severus put down his utensils and rubbed his forehead. "Potter you can't keep talking, your vocal chords will never heal," The Potion's master sighed.

Harry sent him a glare before turning back to Remus. Who, held up a hand when Harry went to open his mouth again.

"I know it's easier to just talk but don't. I want to you to heal properly. Now what is true?" Remus was patient with the small teen.

Harry glowered before he started to sign. ',Is it true that Voldemort is my dad?,'

With a nod Remus replied. "From what Severus said. However, if you want proof we can look at the leather book that Gringotts gave you. It should have your family tree on it."

"I'll go get it," Dustian stated getting up from the table.  He came back not to long after and placed the book in front of Harry.

"The Tree should be near the front." Severus leaned back in his chair nursing a strong cup of tea.

Harry flipped it to the proper page. He found the tree and searched the bottom for his parents.  He found them pretty quickly. 

They stood out pretty clear. The thin glowing golden thread connecting Tom Riddle to his father. 

"What does pending mean?" Dustian asked looking over Harry's shoulder. 

Remus gave a confused look.

Draco sighed, "It all depends of the content in which its regarding to. If the pending is beside your name, it means even though you are now a Potter, the dark lord still has to approve of you to be part of an inheritance from his bloodline." The blond explained.

"It's not by my name, it's by James'" 

Severus nearly spat his tea out before placing the cup back down and sliding the book towards him.

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"James might not be so dead anymore," Draco spoke up. 

The glasses on the table shattered.

"Harry!" Remus pulled the now shaking teen into his arms and held tight.

"Severus why don't you take the boys outside. Harry and I need to talk." Remus suggested.

Severus gave a nod and ushered the other two outside.

Once they were alone Remus pulled Harry onto his lap. The small teen let out a sob.

"Oh pup," Remus placed a kiss to the messy black hair. "We'll find out how this happen. We'll get to the bottom of this. We'll ask Severus if it's possible to have the Dark Lord look into it."

Harry pulled back, wiping tears from his face. ',What if he is still alive but ends up dead before we could meet again?,' he signed.

"We'll get to that as soon as we know if he's alive." Remus conjured a cloth  to clean the teen's face. 

"How about you and I spend the day together and do anything you'd like?" The wolf asked. Harry gave a nod.

"Good, now what would you like to do?" 

',Can we go back to the wizarding alley in Seattle. There was a shop there that might be able to help me with my weird magic.,' 

Remus thought it over. They had the time, he'll just send Severus a little message saying where they were going. He could also pick up a few things as well.

"Sure, let me inform Severus then we can get going." 

Harry gave his godfather a watery smile before going off to find Zom, the zombie wolf they finally got around to naming.

 

Severus took the boys into the woods. This gave them a opportunity to do some more training and to help each boy with their different traumas. Both Dustian and Draco had less episodes then Harry but it didn't mean that they were completely over what happened to them or healed. All three boys had mental and physical scars that couldn't get rid of. Severus would just have to help with accepting them and move on.

"Alright today we will work on control,"

He turned to the Dustian when they had entered the clearing.  "You're going to try an hit Draco with a water sphere. Draco is going to try and deflect. This will not only build you magical strength but will help you mentally." Severus set up wards. 

"Once Draco easily deflects all the water you fling at him, we'll move onto the next element." 

Draco gave his godfather a dead pan look.

"We'll begin now, Draco to the centre of the protection circle," Severus gestured as a wolf origami came trotting out the trees. Severus bent down and picked it up when it stopped at his feet. 

He scratched the paper wolf under the chin and it unfolded into a note from Remus, stating that he, Harry and that blasted pet wolf went off to Seattle's magical alley. They were appearing there.

"Who was that from?" Dustian asked standing opposite of Draco.

"Remus, he and Harry are heading to Seattle, is there anything you boys would like them to pick up?" 

Both boys shook there heads and Severus attached a potion ingredients list, ones that were safe for a pregnant werewolf to be around, before sending the paper wolf on its way.

"Now back to practice. Dustian form a water sphere the size of your fist. You'll start out with that size first to try and hit Draco, as you gain more control you will make more spheres to send of different sizes. Now begin!" 

Dustian struggled a little forming the sphere it was a little miss shaped, before throwing it at the blond teen.

Draco easily deflected the water with a wave of his hand.

They continued with this exercise for a while before Severus had them stop for a break. Both boys where pants in exhaustion, sweat soaking their shirts. After their little break, they will begin using air spheres. 

Draco leaned back against a stump. His eye was throbbing and he was pretty sure it was leaking that black ooze again. He had to restrain himself from rubbing it constantly. He had thought of just removing the eye himself, but Severus had warned that it might not stop the socket from leaking.

Dustian looked over at the blond. He could tell that he was in pain. Why didn’t the adult help him? Why haven’t they found something to heal it yet?

“Severus what hasn’t magic healed Draco and Harry’s wounds?” Dustian asked. He could feel the teen tense beside him, but he needed to know and understand.

Severus stared at the dark haired teen, trying to organize his thoughts. He leaned against a tree as he answered. “Magic for how wonderful it is, cannot solve everything.” He began. “Both Draco’s and Harry’s cases are different. With Draco, his injury was caused by an old curse that has almost been forgotten. By that, no one had found a cure, just a remedy to easy the symptoms.”

“If it has almost been forgotten, what if there was a cure, just only its been forgotten or lost?” Dustian asked.

“If that was the case, it would have been recorded somewhere and the Dark Lord would have found it. However it has not stopped myself and some of the Dark Lord’s followers for finding one. Unfortunately, until we find one, theres only so much we can do to easy Draco’s discomfort.” Snape explained.

“Now Harry on the other hand, his injuries are healable with just a potion, but it seems as if Harry is punishing himself by allowing his magic to not heal his vocal cords. Its a theory both Lupin and myself agree upon.” 

“So Potter for whatever reason is stoping himself from healing?” Draco asked.

Severus gave a nod. “We just have to be patient and help Harry through whatever is holding him back.”

Severus saw both boys nod. He was about to begin the second part of their lessons when he felt a tingle of the wards. His wand was out in second as the wards began to bend.

"Flank out, wands up." He ordered. 

Draco and Dustian scrambled to comply.

A few feet from where they were standing a ritual circle started to form with a blue glow. The magic flowing from the circle felt familiar to Severus.

Slowly four beings began to form out of the same blue glow. The tallest and oldest out of them had a device on their hand controlling the circle. 

Draco nearly dropped his wand when he saw who appeared. How the hell did one of the Weasley twins and Granger end up in the Dark Lords service and why did they come with one of his friends and his uncle.

"Severus you can put the wand down." Rabastan stated powering down the device before pulling it off his hand and storing it in his pocket.

The three teens looked around at the small clearing they appeared in.

Hermione saw Draco and a boy standing behind the man that was her actual father. She wondered if the boy was Dudley, even though he didn't look like the bully that Harry described.

"What are you doing here, especially with those three?" Severus gestured to the three teens.

"Dumstrang was attacked. Two students were killed and many others were injured. One is in need of The Longus Sarcio potion.” 

Severus cursed before turning towards the boys behind him. "We need to cut our training short today. We're heading back to the house." 

Severus motioned the other follow. Rabastan beside the potions master with the teens following them.

"Draco," Theo gave a nod to his friend.

"Theo, how's Blaise?" Draco was tense, he didn't know how he felt about his previous friend and his uncle showing up. Not after his aunt maiming him and killed his mom.

"He's good." Theo replied with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry what happened to your mom, the Dark Lord has Bella indisposed of when he found out. She went around his orders for you not to be touched until he had a chance to talk to you. You dad gave me this to give to you." Theo took a letter and a shrunken package out of his pocket. He handed it over to the the blond teen.

"He's worried about you." 

Draco took the letter and package. He didn't know what to think. He missed his dad a lot, contrary to what most people thought. Both his parents were very varying and loving towards him. 

"Thank you," 

Theo offered him a small smile.

"Who's the other kid?" Theo whispered. 

"Dustian, Harry's cousin turned brother." 

Theo just stared.

Dustian watched the red headed twin wearily. He remembered all to clearly of the candy they purposely dropped that made his tongue swell to two feet.

"You're one of Harry's friends." Dustian stared at the red head.

"Yes?" Fred gave a confused look.

Dustian gave a smirk. " I never thanked you for making my tongue swell to two feet."

"Dudley?" Hermione asked.

"I go by Dustian now." 

Fred stared at the boy. "Interesting, you look nothing like the whale. Hmm maybe he died in that house." Fred held out his good hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you my good sir. I'm Fredrick Weasley at your service." 

Dustian stared at the offered hand before grasping it." Dustian Potter, pleasure to meet you."

Draco shuddered at a sudden chill going down his spine. He didn't know if Dustian being friends with the Weasley twins were all that great. 

Hermione stumbled over a root and would have fallen over if Theo hadn't caught her. She felt her face flush at the warmth his arms brought.

"Thanks you," She stammered out. 

Theo tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his hand grazing her cheek before taking a step back. 

"You're welcome."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend who gave a small shake of his head. He will get answers out of the other teen. 

Hermione gave Theo a sad look as he turned his back to her. She screwed up last night. 

"Come on Miss Granger," Fred wrapped his free arm around the girl. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "George and I will help you get him." 

Hermione blushed a deep red.

Severus and Rabastan were talking at the head of the group.

"So Potter adopted his cousin, who wasn't really his cousin, as his brother and completely changed his genetics?" Rabastan asked.

"That's not all he has done, he changed the 'Dark Mark'," Severus slid his sleeve up to show. "He also brought a wolf back to life. They call it Zombie, Zom for short." Severus shook his head.

"I never knew the Potter's had necromancy in their line." Rabastan rubbed at the back of his head.

"They don't,"Severus stated just as they broke through the trees and the house came into view with a few vehicles parked around and workers working in the house.

Severus sent the other man a shake his head and a look that he'll explain it later.

"Only some of the work crew knows about us. Apparently some can shift into wolves. However, let's keep the magical talk down to a minimal." 

Rabastan gave a nod. 

 

Paul looked up when his mate's scent hit his nose. He watched the teen interacted with Draco and three new teens. There was a new man with Severus as they walked out of the forest. They had the electric smell to them, so he was guessing they were also wizards and a witch.

He didn't know what to make of his mate. He was never interested in another male before, only the female body interested him. However, ever since his imprinting his wolf felt calmer, not always raging beneath the surface.

He wanted to know about his mate's past to make his weary of strangers. He just wanted to know more period, but he was told to take it slow, wait for his mate to come to him. He has never been very patient, and only hope the Dustan would come to him soon.  
\--------------

Neville stared at the firebird after he had gone over the books and scrolls it had dumped onto his bed. 

He had to hide the large bird in his closet at one point when his cousin tried to barge in to demand he take her to Port Angela.

He just shut the door in her face and re-locked it to go back to reading.

He had no idea what he was suppose to do with this information. He couldn't write to his Gran incase it got intercepted. There was no one else in the states he could go to. Well there was the Cullens but he didn't know how much use they were.

Fawkes gave Neville a small trill staring right back.

“You actually want me to go to a bunch of Vampires with this information?” Neville crossed his arms and leaned back in his desk chair.

The bird gave a trill and a glare.

Neville sighed standing up. “Fine, flame out and reappeared in my truck, I’ll gather the paperworks.” Fawkes gave another trilled and disappeared from the room in a ball of flame.

“Great, I hope the phoenix knows ow to find the Cullens.” Neville spoke to himself putting the book and scrolls into his backpack before heading out of his bed room.  
He headed down the stairs where Charlie was busy in the kitchen.

“Charlie I’m going to head out for a bit to the Library to get some more studying done.” Neville told the other man. 

His cousin has been pretty good about him going places as long as he told him where he was going first, or if there was a change in his plans.

“Alright kid. Just be back before 10.” Charlie called out. 

“Thanks,” Neville called back as he headed out the door.

He quickly walked to his truck, unlocked it and slid in. He placed his backpack on the floor on the passenger side before turning the truck on. Fawkes waddled from the back seat onto the passenger seat. 

The phoenix gave a trill and pointed his wing. Neville figured he was to turn left out of the driveway.

“I hope you know where you are going,” Neville sighed before shaking his head at following a mystical bird’s directions. He was going to need to look into his family history to see if there was any insanity genes, which was rumored was present in most of the females in the black like.

Neville pulled out of the drive way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter. I'm very happy you are all enjoying it. I will try to have another chapter posted in two weeks time, maybe sooner.

Chapter 12:

They have been driving for nearly an hour so far. Fawke was still giving directions, and they only gotten turned around once. It was very difficult to understand where and when to turn when the bird couldn't talk.

Neville turned into a hidden driveway.  
He hoped that this was the right one, he didn't need the bird squawking in his ear again.

The area was nice, thick. Kind of reminded him of the forbidden forest back home.

"Are we ever going to stop Dumbledore?"

There was a sad trill as a reply. Neville signed as a large house came into view. The Cullens were standing on the front steps. He guess that they heard his truck.

He pulled to a stop behind the other cars and shut the truck off, he grabbed his backpack and stepped out of the vehicle. He left the windows down for when Fawkes wanted out.

"Hi," Neville gave a shy wave of a hand. He was nervous, one he was trespassing, and two it's a house full of vampires. He didn't know if he was foolish or brave.

"Not many venture out this way, let alone know where we live." The oldest vampire stated. He gave a kind smile.

"I am sorry for the rude intrusion." Neville started. "I'm sure your children told you about me and that I am a wizard." He waited for the conformational nod.

"Well, I came into some information and I was told that you might be able to help me with it."

The older female vampire gave him a look. "Who told you this?"

Alice gave a smile. "It was Fawkes,"

In conformation to that, the said Phoenix flew out of the truck window and landed on Neville's shoulder.

Neville had no idea how Alice knew that.

"He's more gorgeous in person," Alice almost whispered in awe and headed towards them.

Fawkes puffed out his chest and preened at the complement.

"This is Fawkes, he's a Phoenix. He was the one to first bring me the information and to lead me here," Neville explained and Alice took the Phoenix into her arms and started to pet him.

She brought the mystical bird towards her family so they could admire him too.

"Come in, and we'll look the information over and see what we can do to help." The male stated and gestured towards the door.

The younger vampires headed in first with Fawkes, still awing over the magical creature.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen,"

The vampire gave a smile. "Call me Carlisle."

\---------------

Rabastan followed Snape through the house, they left the teens outside as to not get in the way of the workers. Rabastan didn't know why they decided to renovate the house through muggle means. He knew that Severus had, once upon a time, renovated a house somewhere for when he and Regulus was expecting. He was sure all this construction brought back painful memories of what he had lost.

A lot of families lost many loved ones since Dumbledore's crazy schemes. His brother lost his childhood crush, though that was more to him forced into marrying Bellatrix. And heart broken his brother's love married another and had a son. Of course when Bellatrix had found out she went straight to the house and tortured the family. It was the reason they were caught to begin with.

He and his brother went to stop Bellatrix. Devastated at what they'll my found the Aurors were able to capture them easily.

"Who needs the potion?" Severus asked.

"Ron Weasley. All his brothers are with the Dark Lord, minus Fred obviously." Rabastan replied with a bored tone.

"How?" Severus shot a confused look and when into his bedroom, they finished it last night so he was able to have a space he could store the potions until lab down stairs was finished.

"He and his brothers were at Dumatrang when it was attacked. Apparently Ron was able to take out Deucalion Lanktrees' top two men. One injured him though."

Severus almost swore. Sure the youngest Weasley boy was a brat to teach but he didn't deserve whatever injuries he had that needed the potion. He touch a panel and the book shelf shifted a foot, and he pulled out a black pouch.

"There's two potions in there. I made two more for here." He explained.

Rabastan looked inside and nodded.

"Is James still alive?"

Severus couldn't help himself, he needed to know.

"Why do you say that?" Rabastan gave him a sharp look.

"Don't give me that," Severus hissed. "We found out this morning that James could still be alive. It sent Harry off. We have to now replace all the glass ware in the kitchen." He gave the other wizard a glare.

Rabastan sighed."James is alive, brought back to life by some god as a tool to bring about balance. We are under strict instructions not to inform Harry that he is alive or it will bring danger to him."

Severus glared. "Bullshit!" He spat. "I've taught that boy since he was eleven. If he's not told something he'll find answers. It would be better for all of us that he is told."

"How can you be sure that it won't put Harry in more danger.?"

Severus leaned against the bookshelf.

"That crazy bastard doesn't know that Harry is in the states. He has myself, his brother, Draco and a hormonal werewolf. Not to mention that his mate is a wolf shifter and is part of a pack of shifters."

Severus watched in glee when Rabastan's eyes widen.

"I'm not informing his Lord that his youngest is mated."

"They are not mated yet, I'm making them take things slow and to go at Harry's pace."

Severus have another sigh. "Those blasted muggles really did a number on both boys. They removed all Harry's finger nails, shattered all the bones in his hands. Remus found Harry strangled with chains they shackled him with. That's what destroyed his voice box."

"Kind of wish the Dark Lord didn't obliterate them, just so we could keep them in the dungeons and torture them." Rabastan walked over to the window.

He stared down at his nephew talking with Nott jr. and the other teens. He had joined the Dark Lord for the next generations of witches and wizards didn't grow up in horrible times. Just another thing Dumbledore and his corrupted Ministry workers fucked up.

"How unstable is Harry's magic?" Rabastan asked as Severus stood beside him.

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "It is better then when we first got him. However it's only a matter of time until he looses control unless we find a way of teaching him."

"What do you think he'll do when he sees me?" Rabastan asked. He had an idea but it will only work if Harry's magic doesn't kill him first.

"Probably attack you for hurting Neville's parents."

Rabastan shook his head. "We never touched Frank and Alice. That was all Bellatrix. We were actually trying to stop her."

"How long can you stay?" Severus asked.

"We can't, we have to get this potion back to the young Weasley boy. However, I believe Granger and Nott are staying with you guys. Orders from the Dark Lord." Rabastan gave a smirk.

Severus glowered at the other wizard. He didn't need two other brats running around the house, especially since the wolf was pregnant.

"Do I have to?"

"Afraid so,"

The two of them headed back down stairs and back out to the teens.

"Weasley ready to go?" Rabastan asked pulling the device back onto his hand.

Fred gave a nod.

"Granger and Nott don't cause trouble, I'm sure Severus will use you a target practice if you do."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Dustan, Draco, why don't you show the two around while I escort these two headaches to the clearing."

Draco gave a nod.

"Good, we'll figure out sleeping arrangements when I get back."

Severus walked Weasley and Rabastan back to the clearing.

"I'll arrange to come back and teach Harry to control his magic." Rabastan started up the device. "And don't take advantage of the wolf when he become horny." Rabastan joked.

Fred sent the older wizard a confused look.

Severus glared as they started to disappear. At the last second he sent a spell towards Rabastan. It was a slow acting spell, so the other wizard won't feel the effects until a day later.

Severus grinned evilly at the now empty clearing before turning and headed back to deal with the new teens.

\--------------

Rabastan swore when they reappeared back into the Dark Lord's office. He knew the spell Severus shot at him. He helped develop that spell. Now he's going to need to find a partner for the next two days or he's going to be very uncomfortable for an entire week.

"What spell was that?" Fred asked from beside him. 

"A sex spell that I helped Severus to develop."

Fred took a step back. "You're not going to jump me are you?"

Rabastan pushed him up against the Dark Lord's desk. He leaned in close. "Are you offering?" He licked the shell of the teen's ear.

He smirked as the teen shivered and his face became red. He pressed his lips to the redhead's. It was brief but he got his point across.

"I have until tomorrow evening for the spell to take effect. It you want to help out, come look for me." Rabastan took a step back.

He held out the bag of potions. "Deliver this to the hospital wing. I have a Dark Lord to talk to."

He walked out of the room, leaving behind a flustered Fred.

Fred swore before placing the potions on the desk so he could adjust his pants.

Once he was sure his dick wasn't going to be indented by his zipper, he grabbed the potions and made his way back to the hospital wing.

The student healer was bustling about, when he stepped inside. Charlie and Bill was no where to be seen and George was sitting by Ron's side.

"I got the potion," he said walking up to Ron's bed. The student healer came rushing over.

"Excellent." The healer yanked the bag from his hands and pulled out two vials.

"An extra until more can be made." Fred explained when the healer gave him a look.

The healer gave a nod. He uncorked one vial, dap some of the potion on a clothe before making Ron swallow the rest. After He made Ron swallow he placed the clothe on the wound.

Ron started to convulse on the bed, blue foam dripping out of his mouth.

"What's happening?" George asked as he helped the healer hold Ron steady.

"It's the potion healing his his body. They seemed to be more nerve damage then I anticipated." The healer grunted out.

"Will he be okay?" Fred asked as the convulsions stopped but there was slight tremors wrecking through his body.

"Yes, he'll be sore once he wakes. But there should not be any lasting damage anymore." The healer stated.

There was a groan and everyone turned to Ron, who was slowly waking.

 

Ron's eyes fluttered open and everything was blurry for a moment before clearing. He was staring at the worried faces of the twins and some teen.

The last thing he remembered was fighting Deucalion's henchmen, immense pain then nothing. He must have passed out on the battle field. How embarrassing.

"How long was I out?" He croaked out before going into a coughing fit. 

The unknown teen tuttered and brought a glass of water to his mouth. George helped him sit up to take small sips. The cool water felt wonderful on his dry throat.

"You've been out four about four days. You were in pretty bad shape, and we had to get a potion to fix your arm from Snape." Fred explained as George helped his lay back down.

Ron frowned. Why weren't the twins speaking in their regular speech? "Why aren't you speaking in twin?" He asked.

"Lot has happened since the battle at Dumstrang. We are currently in the Dark Lord's castle."

George gave his twin a worried look. Should they tell Ron that their dad way dead?

"Rest a little more. We'll go and get Charlier, Bill and Percy. They will want to know that you are awake." Fred gave his brother a small smile when he noticed his eyes began to droop.

"Okay," Ron yawned and settled back onto the pillow, quickly falling to sleep.

"Come lets go get the remaining brood." Fred led George away.

"How was Harry?" George asked as they made their way down a corridor.

Fred frowned. "Not Harry, whatever the Dursleys did to him changed him. He cannot speak, he damaged his vocal cords when he try to hang himself."

George's eyes widen. "Our lil Harrykins suicidal?"

"I think those thoughts are passed, but he and the others have a lot of healing to do. Draco was cursed by Bellatrix when she killed his mom."

George whistled. "Damn. I wonder if Bellaxtrix was always crazy and blood thirsty or her time in Azkaban made her loony."

The twins entered into the common room that connects to the set of suites that the Dark Lord gave them.

They stopped and stared at what they saw.

Bill had the American wizard bent over the back of the couch and was balls deep with in him. Thanks fully they were pretty much both clothed, but it was more then they wanted to see of their older brother.

"Just wanted to let you know that Ron was awake!" The twins switched back into their twin speech and bolted from the room.

"You think he would have more decorum being the head of the family now. You'd expect that more from Charlie or us." Fred shook his head and continued on their way to find Charlie and Percy.

"Where do you think Percy would be?" George asked.

The twins stared at each other for a moment before answering.

"The library." They gave a grin and set off towards the library, which was a floor below them.

The library in the dark castle was twice the size of the one at hogwarts.

George took out his wand. "Point me Percy Weasley." It would be the quickest way to find him.

The wand spun on George's hand before pointing off in a direction. They followed the wand for five minutes before they turned a corner in the section on Herbology and stopped.

"Fucking hell."

Percy was face first pushed up against a book shelf. Greyback had his cock pounding into their brother.  
Percy was to far gone to notice them but the older werewolf shot them a smirk.

Greyback lifted the thigh of their brother showing them the knot that was forming at the base of his dick. It seemed to get their brother further riled up.

"Yup, leaving totally leaving." The twins back up.

"When you're done let him know that Ron is awake."

They ran out of there pretty quickly.

"When the hell did Percy become so bold as to defile a library with sex?" Fred panted leaning against the wall opposite of the library entrance.

"No idea, do we still have to tell Charlie?" George cringed.

"What will be the chances of us catching him having sex?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"If all of our brothers are having sex, minus Ron obviously, then I might just have to take the next person I see and screw them," George huffed.

Fred gave a nod. "Let's just find Charlie. Though where would he be?"

"While you where gone the drakes and Norbert arrived. They should be down in the dragon stables."

"The Dark Lord has dragon stables?" Fred asked and they begone their journey to the stables.

"Actually it's James' dragon stables. This castle has been in his family all the way back to Merlin's time. Apparently is was Merlin's strong hold during some magical war the ministry never wants us to find out about." George explained. "According to the actual curriculum at Hogwarts there are a total of seven subjects the where either removed or altered when Dumbledore started teaching."

Fred just stared at his younger twin.  
"Did Percy's geek spirit escape from him and jumped into you? Is that why he was having sex in the library?" Fred inquired.

George have him a dead pan look. "Hardly, while you were off having an adventure I was here, I had to do something with my time. So I hung out with the Dark Lord and his husband."

Fred pulled George into a hug. "I know we do everything together. I would have taken you with me if I could."

George wrapped his arms around Fred and snuggled his face into his twin's neck.

"Come on we still need to find Charlie." Fred placed a kiss on George's forehead.

"Alright,"

The two separated and continued on their way.

The Dragon Stables were huge, easily twice the size of the quidditch pitch. However compare to the actual size of the castle, it was like comparing Hagrid's hut to Hogwarts.

They entered the stables and saw the Drake riders running around getting the dragon like creatures settled. They spotted Norbert already settled, snoozing beside the largest male Drake.

Fred stopped one of the passing riders. "Do you know where our brother Charlie is? Red hair like us?"

The rider gave him a nod. "He is in the hatchery." The rider said in a heavy accent. "Go through the stone double doors at the end of the corridor and down the flight of stairs. Drake eggs need to be in cool damp places." The rider then ran off to finish his chores.

"Let's go," George grabbed Fred's good hand and started to drag him down the corridor.

It didn't take long for them to get to the hatchery. The stone doors were heavy to push open and took the both of them.

Once in side they stopped. George's left eye began to twitch while Fred face palmed.

There in the middle of the hatchery on a raised rock formation was Charlie and Gusztav. Charlie had Gusztav on his back, hips snapping as he pounded into the smaller wizard. Both were naked with sweat running down their bodies, a sigh that they've been going at this for a while.

"That's it!" George gave a frustrated cry. He grabbed Fred and slammed him up against the door.

He forced a kiss on his twin, dominating it easily.

"George wait." Fred moaned out trying to push his twin back a moment. Being only able to use one arm sucked. Especially with someone as strong as George, years off playing beater really made them strong.

George pulled back a moment and gave his best pouty face. "Fred do you really want to stop, I was just about to spell my ass ready for you." He grind his hips against his brother's moaning at the friction it caused.

Fred panted. He could still see Charlie pounding into the Bulgarian wizard over George's shoulder. "Fuck I do, but I know someone who was just cursed with a sex spell that could probably use our help."

He tilted George's head to the side so he could access his neck.

"Tell me more," George hissed at the bite that Fred gave his neck after sucking on his pulse point.

Fred's hand side his hand down and fumbled a little before popping George's pants open. Neither twin liked wearing underwear which meant giving his brother a hand job easier.

"Rabastan was hit by a sec spell he helped design by Snape when we were leaving. He cornered me in the Dark Lord's office. He seemed like he might be accepting of us." Fred gave his wrist a little flick and pumped his hand a little faster.

George slammed him back against the doors and fell to his knees. He quickly yanked Fred's pants down and swallowed his raging hard member.

Fred threw his head back at his twin's talented mouth on his dick. They hadn't had much time for just themselves for a while now. He knew he wasn't going to last long. George was always the better of the two for sucking cock. They had practice on Oliver and Lee when they first joined the quidditch team in their second year.

Fred grabbed at the back of George's head and held him tight against his groin. He could feel his twin's throat work around him.

"Fuck Georgie, you always had the best mouth." Fred pulled him off to let him breath.

George looked up at him, eyes blown wide, spit and precum rolling down his chin with a hand working his own cock.

"You look so pretty like this, now finish." Fred ordered.

George moaned and suck Fred's dick back into his mouth.

It didn't take long for both of them to finish.

George licked Fred clean and tucked him back into his pants before tucking himself away.

"Wow,"

George spun and saw Gusztav in Charlie's arms. Both of them had been watching.

"You don't have a problem with this do you?" Fred asked Charlie, helping George stand.

Charlie gave a grin. "Not at all, bill and I called it when you guys were 3."

Fred gave a nod. "By the way, there was a reason we were looking for you. Ron's awake. Now excuse us there is a wizard we need to see about more sex." Fred took George's hand and lead him out of the hatchery.

Gusztav turned to the wizard behind him. "Watching them makes me want more sex,"

Charlie grinned and kisses the wizard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry for this highly over due update. I may have left you guys with more questions then answers, sorry. But hopefully the start of the next bit will be up soon. Please enjoy.

Chapter 13:

Harry held onto the scruff of Zom as himself, the wolf and Remus walked down the street of the market in magical Seattle. It was exciting to see all the different diversities in magic that other places have out side of the British wizarding world. He still kept close to Remus and Zom, still feeling nervous around large crowds. Its not like he wanted to continue to feel this way, he needed to get over it quickly. 

Harry felt a hand on his head and looked up at Remus, who was smiling down gently at him. 

“It will eventually become easier,” Remus’s smile got bigger. “Now how about we head to the book store first before we head to get Severus’ potions ingredients. After that how about we head into the muggle world to find more stuff for your room and the house?” Remus suggested. 

Harry thought about it. He did want to see about more muggle type things to hopefully get an idea for his room, so far its just blank with only the dry wall up. Maybe they could pick some things up for Zombie too. The wolf will need to have things.

He gave a nod then pointed to the wolf at his side. The creature was keeping watch as they walked going as far to to give soft growls at anyone who got to close to Harry.

“Yes, we best get a few things for Zombie too. I’ll have to put a service vest on him when we go into the muggle world, that way he can come into the stores with us.” 

Harry gave a small smile. 

“Is this the book store you were thinking of Harry?” Remus asked as they stopped in front of a small shop with a few books in the window with a dream catcher and a few other magical protection items.

Harry gave a nod before going over to the door and opening it for him and Zom. 

The wolf trotted inside first and sat by the cashier, who was an elderly dark skinned man with a talesman around his neck, giving Zom a weird look.

“Welcome to my shop, I am Dagobert.” The man greeted them with a cajun accent.

Harry gave a wave.  
“Hello,” Remus greeted back.

“Is there anything in particular you are looking for?” The man asked coming out from behind the counter. On the way he passed a jar where he grabbed something from within it before continuing on. The man stopped before Zom, who sniffed at the man’s hand. The man held out a small treat for the wolf to take. Zombie gently took it from the man’s hand and gobbled it.

Harry gave a nod and began to sign. ‘,I am looking for the book that can help control my magic,’ 

Dagobert gave a surprised look before he smiled and answered Harry before Remus could translate.

“Can I perform a little test to read your magic and we can see whats up with it?” Dagobert offered.

Harry worried his lip before looking up at Remus. Can they trust this guy? 

Remus gave a nod.

‘,Okay,’ Harry signed.

Dagobert smiled, “Excellent, now lets head to the back of the shop into my work room, i have everything in there that we would need.”

Zombie came up beside Harry and they followed the elder man through bookshelves and selves filled with different nicknacks and potion ingredients to the back room.

The back room was windowless with bricked walls and dim lights. The rooms was filled with shelves and a large work bench in the middle. On the selves were jars, talismans, skeletons of small birds and rodents; there was even a tiger skull in a class case with incense and candles burning around it. There was herbs hanging from the ceiling.

"Come sit on the stool and we will take a look at your magic," Dagobert gestured to the stool by the work bench. 

Harry climbed up onto the high stool and watched as the older man take a crystal, hemp string and bay leaves out of different cubbies from the hutch on the other wall opposite of the door.

The man placed the bay leaves on the crystal and wrapped the help around it. Dagobert sat on the stool in front of Harry and held out the crystal.

"Now all you have to do is hold this crystal and I'll chant a spell, the crystal will turn a colour which would be a verity of brightness. By judging the colour or colours and brightness I can assess your magic." Dagobert explained. 

Harry gave a nod of understanding and took the crystal. He held it as Dagobert began to chant.

Remus watched from the sidelines and felt magic began to shift around the room.

The process didn't take very long. Colour leaked into the crystal starting with red with flex of gold before black smoke almost completely engulfed the crystal with only small swirl or red and gold was left.

Dagobert finished chanting and stared down at the crystal in the boy's hand. It was chaos, and it would take a while to get the boy's magic under control. He held his hand out and Harry gave back the crystal.

"Well good news, it's not a lost case. Not so good news, it will take some time and practice to get it back under control. You have very powerful magic, which was evident when you brought that wolf back to life." Harry's eye widen. "It's a bit chaotic right now but we'll be able to calm it." Dagobert gave a gentle smile. 

Harry gave a smile back. 

"How will we go about calming his magic?" Remus ask.

"For the moment I'll give you an amulet the will burn the access magic that is not being used. Don't worry it will not depleting or touch your core. Later in the week I will send my nephew to your resident as a tutor or you can come here for your lessons," Dagobert offered.

Harry looked to Remus. 

"Well we'll have to talk Severus first. We'll come here for the first lesson and then decide what to do next?"

Harry gave a nod.

"I'll give you a couple books to understand your magic and tips on meditation." Dagobert smiled, got up and headed back into the shop front. 

He turned down different isles picking books off the shelves. He stopped when he had five books of different sizes in his arms. Heading back to the register he grabbed an amulet off a random shelf.

“Here we go,” Dagobert placed the books on the front desk. He pulled a small book from the stack and held it up. “I recommend reading this book first. Its a small history of where chaos magic comes from.” 

The book was seven inches by nine inches and maybe about a quarter inch thick. Black leather with a familiar looking symbol on the cover. Harry knew that is was the same as the one on his hip.

Dagobert placed it down pointed to the next books. 

“The top two are books to help control wandless magic, those will come in handy further along when we actually will test your magic and its limits.” The older man explained.

He pointed to a thick brown tomb. “This is a book of chaos spells. I don't recommend trying any until you’ve had some lessons with myself or my nephew, your branch of chaos might not work with some of the spells.” 

Harry gave a nod that he understood.

“The last book is for you and anyone you life with to read. Its warding and protection spell that work with chaos magic.” Dagobert took the book and and flipped it to a place. He pointed at the title on the page. “This is a warding spell it will contain any backlash if your magic escapes from you again.” He closed the book and put it back in the pile before lifted the amulet up.

The necklace was a black thin chain with a black crystal dangling from it with a thin wire of platinum wrapped around it. “This amulet will, as I mentioned before, burn off any unused magic that is overflowing from your core. It will not actually touch your core at all so its safe.” Dagobert placed the necklace around Harry’s neck.

The moment it was secured around his neck, Harry felt like a bandage was slapped over a wound that was bleeding. The wound being his magical core and the bleeding his magic. He didn’t feel like it was going to lash out at any moment and kill someone or destroy something.

Harry felt a small weight lift from his shoulders. He gave the man a smile. The man smiled back.

“Now is there anything else I can help you with?” 

Harry gave a nod. ‘,Is there anyway to take dark magic out of a cursed wound, say an eye?,’

Remus raised an eyebrow at Harry’s question.

Dagobert stared at Harry for a moment. “Have you tried the Longus Sarcio potion?” He asked.

Harry turned to Remus. 

“The boy with the eye in question was cursed by his aunt’s magic. The potion won’t heal it. Its like the magic is infecting it, poisoning his eye. We both, his guardian and I, guess that even with the removal of the eye, the empty eye-socket would still leak poison magic. We are treating it with a high dose of cleaning potion that is applied to the damage eye six times a day.” Remus explained.

“If my nephew could take a look at the eye sometime this week when he goes for Harry’s lesson’s then we might be able to come up with a solution. However for now,” Dagobert reached over the counter for a pen and a slip of paper and began to write on it. “Soak three mint leaves in lemongrass oil and rose water. Then after you cleans the eye, place a mint leaf directly on the eye, then the other two leaves every three layers of wrapping after that. But make sure its placed over where the eye is.” 

The man handed over the recipe and directions to Remus.

“Now, is that all for today?” He asked with a smile.

Remus looked down at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry gave a nod. 

‘,A book on wizarding pregnancies and werewolf pregnancies.,’  
Remus sighed. “Did you guys over head what we were talking about last night?” He asked.

Harry gave a nod. ‘,I’m okay with it. It means that I get another brother or sister soon. Sirius’ line continues on.,’ Harry signed.

“We do have a couple books on wizarding and werewolf pregnancies.”

“We’ll take them and that will be it for today.” Remus smiled

Dagobert got the books and added them to the pile before ringing them up. Remus payed and took their bag shrank it and placed it in his pocket.

“We’ll send you an owl later to know when to drop by this week.” 

Remus and Harry shook Dagobert’s hand and wished him a good day before they left the shop and headed to Severus’ ingredients.

After their trip into the Potions shop they headed into the muggle world. They stopped off at a small restaurant that had a patio for lunch, Harry slipped Zom some food between the fence on the patio. 

Remus transfigured a service vest for Zom to wear for when they continued on with their shopping. They had to still stop to get Zombie bowls, a leash and collar for the muggles who were up tight about having dogs on a leash.

They entered the first dog store they could find. “Paws Way”

A little bell rang above their heads as they entered the shop. There was dog beds, dog clothing and collars at the front of the store. 

A slightly plump woman in her mid twenties with curled black and purple hair, glasses and multiple piercings in her ears greeted them with a smile as she walked from the back of the store. 

“Welcome to Paws Way. Is there anything in particular you were looking for today.” She obviously knew enough to not touch Zombie as he was wearing a service vest.

“We were looking for a collar and leash for him along with some bowls and maybe some treats.” Remus explained. 

“We got lots of those.” She smiled “Now would you like something standard as your wolf is a service dog or would you like something to offset the service vest?” The woman asked. 

Remus turned to Harry. It was Harry’s pet so he gets to decide. 

Harry thought for a moment. He saw some of the collars aunt marge had for her dogs. Even thought the woman was a bitch and her dogs were assholes some of the collars were pretty cool.

‘,Can we look at all the collars?,’ Harry signed to Remus.

The woman gave a smile and replied before Remus’ could. “Sure,” She said and signed back. “My nephew, who’s only three, is struggling to talk so it was easier to teach him sign language to talk, so pretty much everyone in my family can now sign.” She continued to sign as she talked.

She lead the two over to a large section of wall that had rows upon rows of collars. It was a little overwhelming at the huge selection.

“Its a little overwhelming I know, so first we’ll eliminate a type of collar. Do you want studded or jeweled collar?” She asked.

‘,Studded,’ Harry signed. He liked the thick black leather collar with the four rows of copper studs. It wasn’t the ones with the spikes. He actually pointed it out to the lady.

“Do you like this one?” She asked and look down the biggest one. 

‘,Yes,’ He signed before turning to Remus. ‘,Can we get more then one?,’

Remus turned to the lady. “What do you think?” 

The lady smiled. “You’ll want at least two. One for playing and one for when he’s on duty. My four guys have at least five each.” She smiled.

“We’ll get two collars.”

“Excellent. Now for the next collar do you know what style you’d like it in? We have a buckle up, like the studded one here.” She she held up the buckled side. “We have the quick release and martingales.” 

Remus was lost as to what a martingale was.

Seeing Remus’ and Harry’s confused faces the lady smiled. 

“Here I’ll demonstrate what a martingale is.” She turned to the back and gave a sharp whistle. 

Both Harry and Remus heard nails scrapping against the floor. A huge beast of a dog that looked like a large Wolfhound came trotting towards them followed by a large Leonberger, a blue brindle Mastiff and a German Shepherd. The four dogs sat behind the lady not coming any closer even though they wanted to. Zombie perked up a little and sniffed the air.

The lady walked up to the German Shepherd.

“This is my oldest guy, Kronos. He’s wearing a chain martingale.” She snapped her fingers and Kronos got up and headed towards Harry and Remus but stopped a foot in front of them respectful of Zombie. She slid the collar off over the dog’s head and held it up. 

There was no area on the collar to undo it. It was mostly a thick material that most collars are made out of with a loop chain in the middle connecting the two material ends in a circle. in the middle on the loop chain there was a small metal ring to hook a leash onto. 

“This is a chain martingale. He has the chain one because the sound of it tightening corrects him on his walks then the full material ones. You don’t want a martingale to be as tight as it can go on the dog, just tight enough that when the chain or material parts pull together he can’t slip it over his head.” She placed it back over the dog’s neck, held chain by the small loop and pulled up on it. 

They could see it tighten on the dog. 

“Its only tight enough to he can’t slip out. It does not hurt him nor does it choke him.” She slid the collar higher up on the dog’s neck just under his jaw and ears. “This is the easiest area on the next to control the dog if your dog is a little puller on leash. However seeing as you walked the wolf in without a leash I don’t think that will be a problem.” She signaled for Kronos to go back in line.

“Wolfie come,” The wolfhound trotted forwards.

Harry noticed that it had a different style of collar then the german shepherd did. It was at least three inches wide and all material.

The wolf hound sat at the ladies feet. The lady slipped the collar off the dog and they noticed that it too was a martingale but made fully out of material.

“This is the full material martingale, acts just like the chain one and both types comes in many awesome patterns.”

Harry saw that the material for the collar had Marvel Avengers on it. When he had first moved into Dudley’s spare room there was a stack of Avenger’s comics. He liked Captain America and Iron Man the best followed by Hawkeye and the Hulk and Black Widow and Thor as last.

“These material ones also come as a quick release.”

‘,Martingale please.,’ Harry signed. 

The lady slipped the collar back onto Wolfie’s neck. She shooed the four dogs to the back  
before leading Harry and Remus to the Martingales. Harry picked a black martingale that had Captain America and Iron Man on it with a chain. There was a matching leash attached to it.

“Bowls I believe we need next.”

They walked further through the store, Zombie snagged a large squeak toy off the shelf as they passed, and stopped at a wall of bowls. Harry picked two large black bowls with a green snake on them.

“Excellent choice. These ones are also the non slip ones so he cant go nudging the bowl all over the floor getting at the last of his food.” The lady smiled and added it to the small pile they had on the counter.

“Now what type of diet is your dog on? Is he on a raw food diet or does he get kibble?”

Harry shrugged. He actually haven’t been paying attention when Zombie gets fed.

“He’s been hunting in the back yard twice a day.” Remus stated.

The lady looked started for a moment. “Do you guys live up in the mountains outside of Seattle?”

“We actually live down in Forks. We have a large forest surrounding our home that he hunts in.” Remus explained. The lady nodded.

“Just be careful there are a lot of hunter is that area, and you do have a wolf. We don't want him to get shot.” She lead them over to a large freezer. The freezer was filled with packaged raw food.

“Do you know how much he weights?”

“I think around 200 lbs.” 

“You are lovely size boy.” The lady said to Zombie. The wolf tilted his head. “He actually looks kind of young. How old is he?” The lady asked.

“We don’t know.”

“Am I allowed to look at his teeth and check his muscles? I’m not a vet or anything but i can guess his age, or the ballpark.” 

Remus looked at the wolf. The wolf dropped the toy before standing in front of the lady. The wolf opened its mouth for her. 

The lady got on her knees, gently rubbed her hands on his chest and neck before sliding on hand up under his jaw and the over over the top of his muzzle. She lifted his lips looking at his canines before tilting his head and pulling his cheek back. She felt his incisors and hummed. She then moved her hands over his vest and took it off of him. Her hands then moved over his shoulder and hips gently pressing in . 

“Do you know if he’s neutered?” She asked.

Harry flushed when he figured out what she was talking about.

“No. He’s in-tacked.” 

The lady nodded and put the vest back on Zombie and gave him a scratch behind his ears. She stood up.

“From what I can gather with his teeth and the feel of his muscles. He’s not quite a year old. If he’s 200 lbs at this age he’s definitely going to be a beast when he’s fully grown.” She gave a smile.

“So with raw food you’ll feed him about 4-6% of his body weight. Depending on how active he is, until he’s about a year and a half to two years. At two feed him 4% until he’s three. At three you can feed him 2-3% of his body weight.” 

Remus quickly did the math in his head and his eyes widen.

“Yeah, its a lot. I can have my supplier deliver to you directly if you’d like.” She walked over to the counter and yanked a card. “He’s actually pretty awesome and would definitely give you a discounted price.” She handed over the card. “He also does treats that will go along side the raw diet.” The lady smiled. 

“We’ll have to talk about it with the others but it might be the safest. Can we pick up some of these treats today?” 

“For sure,” Just beside the freezer was a shelf that contained bags of treats by the same raw food company.

“Pick whichever two you think he might like, the price of the treats is a specially this week, buy two for the price of 1.”

Zombie picked up the toy he took and headed over to the treats. He paws off two different bags before either Harry or Remus could move. 

“Smart choices. Both are big hits.” The lady picked them up and placed them with the rest of their purchases.

“Will that be all for today?” She asked.

“Nope that should be it.” 

As Remus was pay Harry slipped the Avenger’s collar on Zombie and clicked the leash on him. The wolf gave him a suffering look. Harry gave the wolf a hug.  
“Only until we get home.” The teen whispered quietly into the wolf’s ear.

Harry carried the bag and held onto Zombies leash as the exited the stare and started down the street. They were going to go to a big mall to look for house thins.

“Harry here for a second.” Remus pointed to an alley way. They stepped in and Remus shrunk the bag and put it with their other purchases. 

They stepped back onto the side walk.

“Ready to look for stuff for the house?” 

Harry gave a nod and they started off towards the large mall at the end of the street.

Harry had never been in a mall before. The Dursleys never took him to one. He was pretty sure that Dustian has though.

The mall was huge, easily four levels high and very crowded. Harry tighten his hold on Zombie.

Remus walked over to a directory and searched for where they needed to go. He pointed to where they needed to go. Two levels up and to the other side of the mall.

Harry took a deep breath and gave a nod.

They made there way through the mall, some people gave them looked because of Zombie but continued on their way to Bed, Bath and Beyond. Once at the store Remus grabbed a cart and they made their was through the store.

Harry helped Remus pick out kitchen stuff, dish towels, tea towels, soap dispensers, cutlery that Severus would approve of. There was pots and pan, dishes. 

Two store clerks saw them with two full carts and went over to help them. With their help they were able to get all the essentials and have everything else delivered to their house. 

From the mall they made their way to Room & Board to find furniture for Harry’s bedroom, or at least get some ideas. That trip turned out well. They got all of Harry’s bedroom furniture and had it set up to be delivered in five days which will give the guys back at the house to complete its design and colour.

Remus side apparated them back to the house late in the after noon. The workers were done for the day.

“I don’t know about you Harry but I’m exhausted.” Remus gave a little smile as they walked into the house through the front door. 

Harry undid Zombie’s vest and slipped the collar and leash off of him. Once he was free the wolf went racing through the house giving a small howl, letting the house hold know that they were home.

‘,Yeah, after we put the shopping away I think I might go crash.,’ Harry signed.

Remus reach out and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Severus’ voice called out to them. 

Remus took all the shopping out of his pockets enlarged t hem and left them in the living room before following Harry into the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks at the additional people sitting at the restored table.

“Hermione?” Harry’s broken voice whispered out.

The Granger girl shot out of her chair with a cry and hugged her best friend. 

Remus raised an eyebrow over the two’s head towards Severus. The other man sighed and rubbed his temples.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was finally free from that god forsaken realm. The only reason Dumbledore had even gotten as far as he did in his ritual was that he was still alive. If he had been dead the old man would have needed seven more sacrifices. It was a shame about Arthur though; he could never repay the older man for looking after Harry.

After escaping from his old headmaster’s clutches he traveled to Hogwarts where he was currently leaning against a large rock on the side of the mountain over looking Hogwarts grounds and castle, the black lake and Hogsmead; playing with a small ball of lightning. He was contemplating his next move, though his end game was to return to his mate and Harry.  
   
Being stuck in the hell dimension had released a block on his full access to his family's magic. He guessed that Dumbledore placed this block on him the moment he stepped into Hogwarts, which would explain how he suddenly hated everything about his family and how he ended up in Gryffindor. His mother had always been a crazy fucked up bitch, but his father and brother he actually cared about. It had always felt weird that he stopped communicating to them after the first night. And the only reason James and Remus ended up in Gryffindor was because of him. The Potters had always been in all the houses but mysteriously began to only be sorted in Gryffindor since Dumbledore started attending Hogwarts. The noble house of Gryffindor had be warped and tainted with that old man's presents.

Sirius stared are the castle trying to think. How was he going to limit Dumbledore’s influence on the future generations of magic users? Then it hit him. He could use his family’s magic to get everyone out of the castle and place the surrounding area under a time spell. He will release it once the blasted war is over. His spell should keep everyone who is innocent safe and frozen within, and forcefully remove everyone else out. Maybe Snape would suffer a little for getting his baby brother killed.

The spell to do this was created when the founders went to his family for help. His family didn’t start out as wizards. The first Black was a Grimm, the shape shifting hell demons that guard the entrance to the afterlife that was made up of shadow magic. The Blacks, since they helped out, were invited to attend Hogwarts by the founders. It was then that wizarding blood was introduce to the family. 

Sirius pushed away from the mountainside, the Lightning ball in his hand increasing in size. When it reached its max he flung it into the air. The sky darkened as storm clouds grew over head. 

He watched as the storm grew until lightening struck the ground outside the forbidden forest. It woke the ancient magic that began to seep up from the roots of the ancient trees within. There was a rumbling sound and a rock figure rose from the middle of the forest.

Sirius turn towards Hogsmead where the next lightning struck. Another rock figure rose from the middle of the village. Lightning struck the lake and the castle. More figures rose. 

The last lightning to strike was on the mountain he was currently standing on. It struck just feet away from him and he marveled in the power it released.

The ground shook as the last figure rose. It was impressive over fifty feet tall. 

Sirius' hand began to glow as he walked up to the figure, he placed his hand on the back of its calf and awoke it. Blue traveled out from where his hand was pressed and a lit the runes carved into the rock surface. The mouth of the figure began to move and it started to chant a dead forgotten language. The arms of the figure began to rise, in sync with the others, as a silvery blue dome rose from the ground. As it rose, screeching could be heard from within the forest. The Acromantula, that had no place within the dark forest, began to explode, blood soaking the tree tops of where their nest was. 

The castle was silent, which meant that either no one within the castle was loyal or knew about Dumbledore's evil plot, or they were not within the castle period. The hustle and bustle of Hogsmead stopped as the dome completely formed.

No one was going to be able to release the spell except for him or someone from the main bloodline. However, seeing as he was the last surviving Black, there weren't even any left to Guard the afterlife, he only would only be able to release the spell.

Sirius stared at the dome one last time before turning on his heel and shimmering out of sight.  

He reappeared out side a strange three story circular house. The seer inside will be able to help him get to his mate.  

The purple door open and out stepped Luna Lovegood, dressed in a flowing blue dress.

"Welcome Lord Black, come inside we have much to discuss." Luna gave a smile. 

“Child of Sight, thank you for your greeting,” Sirius gave a bow before he entered the home. 

He was lead into parlor that was not in fact a parlor but a clearing in the middle of a beautiful sunny forest. He looked behind him and saw the door way to the front entrance shimmering with magic. They had just entered a portal to another place. In the middle of the clearing had two chairs made of tree roots and a small tea table set up. Luna walked towards on of the chairs.

“Sit, tea will be shortly.” The seer’s voice was light and airy. She sat down across from him. 

Sirius sat and a tea set appeared before them. He knew it wasn’t from house elf magic. It was the Other Magic. Magic from the Fae. The seer before him will most likely be the last true seer the magical world will ever known. The seer from the Seelie Courts.

The tea pot poured the tea into the delicate cups adding what each preferred in their tea before the cups upped and began to float towards them.

“You seek your mate and godchild.” Luna raised her hand accepted the cup. “Many other seek as well. Time is closing in and the window for you to make you way closer to them has passed.” She took a sip from the cup.

Panic swelled within him and lighting crashed in the sky over head. 

“Peace Grimm King. You will be reunited with your mate.”

“When?” Sirius asked placing his tea cup down on the saucer.

Luna gave him a look. 

“When Darkness merges with Light. You need to travel to the Dark Castle. Find the two kings of it with their many followers. You will aid them and they will bring you to your mate and godchild. But first you will need to awaken the Dragon King and his mate. They will turn the skies to fire. The forgotten will be remembered. Life becomes Death and Death becomes Life.” 

The skies of the forest started to darken. Rolling black clouds covered over head and a poisonous fog began to roll in, eating away at the trees around them.

The Seer’s cup shattered as she stood. 

She walked closer to him. “Grimm Lord, time has now come for you to journey. But I leave you with a gift.” A dagger appeared in her hand and without warning she brought it up and sliced open his forehead.

She raised her other hand to her right eye and ripped it out of its socket. “I cannot gift you with Sight,” She gave a sad smile. Blood ran down her beautiful face. “But I can give you the Gift to see.” She then plunged her bloodied eye into the wound of his forehead.

He fell to the darken forest floor screaming in pain. 

The Seer watched as her gift was accepted and melted into him as the wound on his forehead healed.

“You will be transported as close as I can get you to the Castle. You will need to find allies along the way.” She raised her bloodied hand again and whispered a spell. His body disappeared from view as the forest walls shattered around her.

She was back in the parlor of her house, the enchantment gone. The body of her father dead in the door way with a black cloaked figure stood over it with a bloody dagger. 

“His lordship will not be impressed that you are not whole anymore.” The being’s voice caused her ears to bleed.

“Time is closing in,” The Seer stated dropped the dagger to the floor. It was not her time to fight.

The being smiles showing razor sharp teeth and lunged at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doors the Gringrotts bank were blown open. Dumbledore walked in flanked by men dressed in the robes of Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters started killing all the wizards and witches that were within. Some of the goblins started to fight back.

“What are you doing wizard?” The Head Chief of the Goblins marched forwards.

Dumbledore smiled and shot his hand forwards. The goblin chief fell to his knees staring at the device that was now encasing his heart. The Goblins around him stopped what they were doing, eyes starting to glow green as magic of the device began to over come their minds.

The chief tried to fight its effect. It was no use though the device was made with only one purpose, to control the Goblin race.

“You fool,” The Goblin Chief coughed out. Dumbledore lifted the Goblin up by his neck. “What you seek is now out of your reach. Once the device was shoved into my heart you pathetic wizard every branch was alerted and protocols are now slamming in place.”

Dumbledore screamed in rage before throwing the now controlled Goblin Chief away from him.

Across the Atlantic ocean the Washington DC Gringrotts branch got an alert. The wizard in charge picked up his phone and called the emergency number. “Get me the President of Magic.”

 

The President of America and the President of Magic were sitting down for a meeting at the pentagon when the President of Magic’s phone went off. 

“Hello?” She answered.

“Madam President, there is an emergency it is strongly advised to initiate protocol Dome.” Came the voice of her voice president of magic.

“What is the emergency?” She asked getting her briefcase and placing it in front of her. She sliced her hand open and placed it on the seals of the case. It popped open and inside laid a disk of immense power covered in ruins.

“Goblins have been compromised at Gringrotts in England.”

The president swore and slammed her bloodied hand on disk. The result was instant. A lash of magic shot out of the device and up through the building into the sky.

A dome of magic formed around the US, Canada and Mexico. Muggles could still come and go as they please, but those with magic was now locked out as well as locked in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort stood in the middle of the garden. In front of him stood a large memorial for the fallen students of Dumstrang, (more had died from their wounds after the fight was over with, a total of 12) and those of the Bauxbatons attack. 

Lucius and Blaise almost arrived too late and was able to get word back to him to send some of his men to help defend the french castle. Dumbledore and the ministry tried to make it look like he had attacked. They had their flunkies dress up as ‘Death Eaters’ to cause an international war. The survivors were shocked when they were actually rescued by the REAL Lord Voldemort and his men. They had lost a few men themselves including Lucius.

‘Death Eater’s was what Dumbledore and Fudge came up with back in the first war, where he later adopted it when he was cursed insane. He had many regrets in his life, that was one of them. 

Dumbledore did not stop there at the attack of Beauxbatons, he had attacked Gringots bank in Diagon Alley. The Fall of the Goblin nation no doubt had alerted North America of what happened which was why there was a dome covering the north west hemisphere, keeping everyone magical out. 

James stepped beside him and placed a hand on his arm. 

“We did what we could.” His husband spoke softly. 

Voldemort pulled his husband into his arms and placed his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. “I know. Does not stop the pain and regret.” 

“Once this war is over and Dumbledore and his idiots of his are dead, we’ll show the world all the losses that should never had happen. We’ll show them that they put their faith in a man that was so corrupt that the world almost crumbled.” James stated. “Darkness is coming before it can be light again.” He pulled away from his husband and turned to face him. 

James raised his hand and cupped the love of his life’s cheek. “We and those that put trust in us will be both the Darkness and the light.” He lead forwards and give his beloved a kiss. “We must get ready.”

Voldemort pulled James closer and rested his forehead against the other man’s. “We will make it through this, even if one of us has to bring the other back from the dead.” 

“Again.” James grinned. 

“Precisely love.” Voldemort pressed a gently kiss to Jame’s forehead before turning to the masses that had gathered behind him for the memorial. 

In front was His son Victor with the youngest Weasley standing beside him. The rest of the Weasleys, Greyback standing with his mate, David the American wizard next to Bill, Gustav in the arms of the dragon tamer, the Lestrange brothers and Blaise with his husbands minions. Behind them were the family and friends of all those that died in these two attacks that were well enough to be out of the hospital wing.

“There is a full out war on the horizon.” Voldemort’s voice carried over the masses. “We will be prepared and we will win. More will probably died before its over but will conquer, we will subdue our common enemy.”

James felt a shiver at the power in his husband’s voice. 

“Dumbledore has gone on far enough with his power hungry ways. As James just told me,” he gave a look to his side and smiled at the father of his two sons. “We are the Darkness and we will bring the Light!” Voldemort raised his hand above his head and a gold light shot into the sky. The light morphed into a golden Phoenix. 

It was the symbol of his promise to magic to righten the world and Magics acceptance.

His robes of mourning morphed into his grand battle gear by the golden embers falling from the phoenix in the sky.

Those in front of him knelt before him. He felt his husband kneel as well.

This was the beginning of the end of all ends that start new beginnings.


End file.
